


逢坂世家：第二部曲

by Aaainam



Series: 逢坂世家 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, ALPHA-權正, BETA-啟和, M/M, Mpreg, OMEGA-潤仁, ntr, 亂倫, 偷情, 劇情要是突然失控, 可能有百合, 我也沒有辦法, 政治聯姻, 有未成年性愛, 狗血狗血很狗血, 生子, 這是第二部
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 以逢坂家少爺逢坂壯五為中心展開的一場愛恨糾葛
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Midou Torao, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Natsume Minami/Isumi Haruka, Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 逢坂世家 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702585
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 請詳閱additional tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 環重返他和壯五同居的金雀花街154號。

四月，金雀花街。

這條充滿異國風情的街道沿路早已綻放花朵無數，寧靜的晨間時分，家家戶戶的咖啡氣味全飄到了馬路上，在這樣和平的使館區裡，四葉環拉起和服下襬，匆匆在只容一人通行的窄巷裡左彎右拐。

昨晚下了一場小雨，現在那些汙泥濺上環的小腿，他沒有穿著足袋，一雙赤裸的腳踩著草鞋，因為長途行走而發紅，環小心注意著自己的身後，確定沒有人在跟蹤他，才如釋重負地撥開沒關牢的籬笆，走進一處人家的後花園裡。

「そーちゃん。」

環小心避開那些新種的花草，他不知道壯五從什麼時候開始也熱衷於園藝。自從自己被綁架以後應該過了兩個月，在這段時間裡，壯五過的好嗎？那天有順利從逢坂家回來嗎？這樣那樣的問題，一直在環的心裡縈繞不去。

穿過花圃以後，出現在環面前的是一扇小門，門上的枝條漆成了墨綠色，有點斑駁掉漆。他握上鍍銅的手把，就像他之前每一次拉開那扇門一樣，環也毫不遲疑地這麼做。但這次，出乎他意料地，出現在他面前的不是熟悉的景象。

屋內有個女人轉過身來，她身上圍著圍裙，看起來就像是下廚到一半的樣子。環和她對望許久，她看起來嚇傻了，而他則是失望又驚訝。不知道花了多少時間，環才終於從她那裡得知，三月的別墅，已經被另一個人租了下來。

應該會在這裡等待他的壯五，也早已不知去向。

「隔壁的那戶人家呢？」環纏著那個女傭問。「住在那邊的棗先生和悠呢？」

見過一兩次，女傭簡短地回答他，但是也搬走了。一個漂亮的年輕男人帶著一個男孩子嘛，看起來不太正經。

胡說八道。環噘著嘴反駁：「他們是夫妻！」

女傭懶懶地抬起眼睛瞥視他，她像隻看過太多事情的老家貓，而環是尚且年幼的小野貓。女傭一看就知道環是什麼出身背景的人，肯定不會是含著金湯匙的那一種。她請他到樓下僕人們休息的地方，之後花了一盞茶的時間，奉勸他別和自己的主子有那種見不得人的關係。

「我才不認識你的主人。」

少來，全上京沒有人不認識他。女僕說。少爺拈花惹草無數，我們也都看慣了，像你這樣的當然也不在少數。

環總是被誤認成上流社會那些權正的情婦。說來話長，很可能是因為他太像會從別人嘴上叼塊肉吃的野貓。

我們虎於少爺，等一下就要回來了。說實在話，你要是打算去和少爺相認，那我也是阻止不了你的，但如果我是你，我就不會白費這種功夫，少爺他哦，連抱過的鶯鶯燕燕名字都記不住。

「……御堂虎於？」四葉環唸出這幾個字，就像咬著玻璃一樣那麼用力，而且不怕流血。「我要見他！」他站起來就要往樓梯上跑。「我有話要問他！」

樓下吵吵鬧鬧、弄得砰砰作響，樓上的人隔著一層厚厚的地毯，倒也只感覺有幾下震動，連拿起來當聊天資本的必要都沒有。

逢坂壯五和御堂虎於中間擺著一張棋桌，在春暖花開四月天下棋真是好興致，逢坂壯五說。哪裡哪裡，御堂虎於說。一開始他們用指尖捏著棋子謹慎地下，到後來壯五步步進逼，虎於節節敗退，一路被殺個片甲不留。

逢坂壯五心情不好的時候，就會拿他來洩氣，這是御堂虎於從小到大早就明白的事情。以前他還覺得自己無辜，現在他自認罪有應得，還覺得下棋倒好，壯五思考路數的時候，就不會同他講半句話。

「你那邊有環的行蹤沒有。」

「啊，你的庶民未婚妻，小麻雀嘛。」虎於不改輕浮。「你給人家壓力太大，所以他才逃婚了。」

「……我去濱賀找過，他沒有回去家裡。」壯五說。「環くん如果不願意，他不會不說出來。」

「是這樣嗎？我在這世界上最不敢拒絕的人就是逢坂少爺。」虎於扯著笑容和壯五打哈哈。「他是潤仁，又已經被你標記了，你就是他的天和地。你要是說現在外面掛在天上的是月亮，他也不敢說那是太陽。」

「你真的這麼認為？」壯五把棋子捏在手裡，虎於覺得他好像打算要把人家脖子折斷似的。壯五用力到指尖都發白了。

他確實很期待和環結婚的這件事情，可以說是期待得不得了，到了都有點不理智的程度。壯五從未想過自己會用一整天在想著另外一個人，而且主題還圍繞著：「如何讓環幸福」。

最基本的，他要為環添置任何環喜歡的東西。再往上，他想要實現環的每一個願望。

在那段日子裡，壯五感覺自己精力充沛，過往家族帶給他的壓力和陰影從他身上一掃而空，他是一個重新活過的男人，是環讓他的心臟再次學會跳動。

因此說他為環而活也不假。

虎於敏感地觀察壯五的神情，他覺得壯五這陣子脾氣陰晴不定，實在可怕。唯一值得慶幸的是，壯五勉強同意這裡改由他承租，現在他樂的在這邊過上遠離父母親和兄姊的逍遙日子，還能裝作是壯五邀請他去作客。

最重要的是，虎於希望壯五能早日把環忘記，就像忘記少年時曾經許願過的流星一樣，環成為壯五生命裡那樣的潤仁就足夠了。

「我在濱賀見到他的親生父親。」壯五說。「我問他同不同意我和環的婚事。」

「雖然那時候你早就已經把人家兒子弄丟了。」虎於說。他話出口以後才覺得自己這樣說話實在很沒道德，還不就是他幹的嗎。

「他父親完全不在乎自己兒子要和誰結婚。」壯五說著又走了一步棋，虎於看出來壯五在這棋盤上略顯頹態了。「他只跟我要了一筆錢，還有地址。」

「你就給了？」虎於從茶杯裡抬起頭來問。「你有大張旗鼓自我介紹是逢坂首相他家的嫡長子嗎？」

壯五一言不發，那麼就是給了。虎於的心思在這房間裡晃了一圈，他搖鈴讓狗丸透真進來，透真本來大概是在讀書，眼鏡還沒拿掉，逕直走進房間裡。

「少爺有什麼吩咐？」透真本來要去收茶杯，但他的手被刁蠻虎於少爺拍掉，說這是其他傭人該做的事情。虎於要他搬一張椅子過來，在旁邊坐下。

「狗丸你的家庭是普通的吧？」虎於這樣問。

透真看了看壯五少爺，又看了看虎於少爺，他左想右想，最後還是照著原原本本的事實那樣回答。「我的老家在鄉下務農，我上面有父母和祖父母，其他還有很多弟弟妹妹，就是普通的吧。」

虎於很是滿意地哼了一聲。「那要是我給你們家送錢去，說要娶你為妻，令尊令堂會是什麼反應？」

「……虎於少爺的話，他們大概不怎麼滿意。還要追問，我和少爺之間從什麼時候開始有這種不清不白的關係。」

「看吧。」虎於告訴壯五：「你要是嚮往那種普通人的生活，那和小麻雀在一起也沒有用。你們兩邊就像兩個極端，會說出那種話的老爸不是正常的父親。」

虎於感覺透真拽了一下他的袖子，像要阻止他繼續說下去。

壯五被虎於這樣一說，也好像真的領會了箇中道理一樣，像雕像一樣漂亮的側臉一動也不動，陷入了沉思。

後來，直到要離開虎於的別墅以前，壯五只抱怨了一次房外很吵，其他別的什麼也沒說。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陸睽違兩個月去找環，他必須得了解好朋友的一些事情。

七瀨陸急匆匆從飯店走出來，像陣風一樣跳上人力車。他剛用完午餐，神情還十分放鬆，因為喝了一點小酒。

「到這上面的地址去。」他把一個信封遞給車夫，隨即窩進了車子裡，把遮蓬放下來，再把手上攬著的大衣披上自己的肩膀。

那是和泉一織忘記帶走的，所以穿起來和他的肩線沒搭在一起，但陸無所謂這種事情。

他被春季的冷風吹得精神抖擻，現在滿心期待可以見到自己的朋友──環太久沒跟他聯絡了！在這兩個月內，到底跑去哪裡了，連結婚都不邀請的嗎，現在才……陸在心裡生著環的氣，才想著要是見到環，一定要給他一點顏色瞧瞧，但當他走下人力車，陸沒想到出現在自己面前的，竟然是一幢普通到不能再更普通的公寓。

公寓似乎是長屋改建的，採光理所當然地不好。有幾個母親抱著孩子蹲在門口刷洗尿布，一種特殊的水溝氣味、糞便味、燃煤的味道和隨之飄散出來的白煙籠罩了這個區域，這裡是上京的「下城」，所有上京人都睜著眼睛無視這裡的存在。

陸踩著細跟鞋，喀喀走進了公寓裡。他的絲絨手套扶著掉漆的扶手，一路往上爬，爬了七層樓。

頂樓七樓的採光很不錯。日光從天井照入，能看見空中浮沉的微小塵埃。陸抬手敲響其中一戶的門，砰砰砰、砰砰砰連續六聲，好像有人在開槍一樣。他抱著一束花和希望，等著環來替他開門。

「陸陸！」

「……環！」

環的房間比外面的走廊還要更亮，這個公寓是很不怎麼樣，但是環的房間例外，陸覺得這裡真是可愛到不行，簡直是他的夢幻住所。兩個裝過酒或水果的木箱子倒蓋起來，變成了椅子或是桌子。一扇凸窗朝外推開，看起來像是一幅懸在牆上的畫。空氣中有個食物的味道，一尾鯖魚躺在鍋子上，吱吱作響。

環把一些雜物搬到一邊去，好讓陸可以走進來。他們猶豫片刻，最終決定席地而坐。陸忍不住笑了出來，包裹在絲襪裡面的腳趾怕生地蜷了起來，縮進臀部之下。

「為什麼……」他感到好氣又好笑。「你到底經歷了什麼啊！這是怎麼回事！」

環一時之間也不知道該怎麼解釋起。他盤腿坐著，法蘭絨褲在膝蓋和褲管被磨成薄薄一層。現在，在陸的面前，穿著舊褲子的環正慢吞吞地說起這陣子發生的事情。

他和壯五分開又重逢，他和壯五訂婚，他被綁架，他逃出來，然後……就是陸看到的這樣子。

「你為什麼不去找他？」陸看環起身把風信子插進玻璃牛奶瓶裡，那瓶子最多只容得下三根。「我也想過要去找そーちゃん，可是……」環一邊翻找其他的容器，「他們家的人不想要我們在一起。」

「一開始我以為無論什麼困難，我們都可以一起克服。但是，我現在不知道了。」

「為什麼！」陸驚訝地提出自己的意見。「你們都在上京，我敢保證逢坂壯五也在找你，我應該可以幫你聯絡上他，然後你們就能結婚，天啊，你們不可以被拆散！我不允許！」

「陸陸、你為什麼可以……」環用膝蓋站了起來。「……其實我被綁架的時候，聽說逢坂家給他找了未婚妻，真正的那種。」

「什麼叫做真正的那種？難道你是假的？」陸抓住環的肩膀搖了又搖。「我可以去問問一織。」他已經開始他的盤算。「他應該會有逢坂壯五的聯絡方式吧，不是從家裡的那種，是可以把他單獨一個人叫出來的。」

環還是有點猶豫。「一織是、」

「我的上司。」陸突然想起什麼似地瞪大了眼睛。「啊忘記和你說，我離開咖啡廳以後，去濱賀的陸軍司令部應徵到了一份工作，是秘書，但我們現在還留在上京，短時間內都走不了了，這陣子外面很亂，所以我們也很忙。」

「……和泉先生，您有辦法可以連絡上逢坂壯五嗎？」

一織聞言，從桌上的一堆文件裡抬起頭來。陸現在正靠在他的辦公桌旁邊，其實早在七瀨陸連續停下打字五次，和泉一織就可以判斷自己的秘書過沒多久就會推開他的玻璃門，晃到他的桌子旁邊有事相求。

只是一織沒想到是和逢坂壯五有關係的事情。是這樣的，自從那次和逢坂壯五約在餐廳談那個賄賂案的進度，一織就注意到陸對這個首相的兒子投注非同小可的關心。甚至有一段時間，陸和壯五靠得很近，就那樣挨在吧檯旁邊說些只有他們聽得到的話。

於是和泉一織把手裡的筆放到桌上。「你想做些什麼？這是公事的需要嗎？我以為你才是當人秘書的那個？」

「您所言不假，和泉先生。」陸露出那種有點委屈，又有點積極過度的表情。他今天穿一件粉色底帶白色小花的和服，實在美極了，一織尷尬地想，不，不不、他想說的是，這很襯七瀨陸的膚色，怎麼說呢，他的肌膚就像是五月份的鮮花那樣，有一點點被太陽烤過的痕跡和香氣。

啊真是太不得體了，一織轉念又想，這種話要是說出來，陸會怎麼想，要是被別人聽到了又會怎麼去傳他和陸的關係？一個權正和一個潤仁一起工作已經足夠辛苦，更何況他們還是那種奇妙的未婚夫與未婚妻，即便沒有人先踏出一步承認，一織也隨時做好要答應的心理準備。他真是個消極的男人，一織自暴自棄地想。

「是這樣的，說來您可能不信，但是我的一個朋友想要找到逢坂先生，他應該要是逢坂先生的未婚妻，但是逢坂家的人把他們拆散。」

「以公事名義的話可不行，這顯然是別人家的私事，您最好也別插手。」一織斬釘截鐵地回絕了。「您也不該向我提出這種要求，我以為我們應該要公私分明。」

公私分明是陸先提出來的。就像是一種嶄新的文明一樣，這個概念必須被用氖氣燈書寫在午夜時分的上京鬧區，有點煽情地懸在某間爵士樂酒吧的屋簷上。

在他因為發情期到來而告假回家的那個禮拜內，和泉一織來探望過他很多次，以各式各樣的名義，但最後終歸回到一個原因：「和泉一織是七瀨陸的上司，他有關心自己秘書的必要」。

陸那時候很氣他這樣，他不想要這種拐著彎的關心。他一時之間就故意學一織，諷刺一織要公私分明一點（是有點太公私分明了），他自己一定也會公私分明。

他們心虛地默認這個原則、遵循這個原則，最後這樣跳著奇怪的探戈，將關係推展到進退不得的地步。

「……拜託？」陸又使出他的殺手鐧。「我可以說明清楚這件事的來龍去脈，你能接受的話才幫我，不能接受的話你完全不需要搭理我。」

一織正在試圖揉開自己眉間的褶皺。「七瀨さん……」

「說定了？」陸見一織還沒答應，逕自抓起一織的手搖了搖。「明天傍晚見？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在陸和一織的安排下，環與壯五久別重逢。

和泉一織換下制服，換上一套輕便的西裝。他站在鏡子前面端詳自己很久，久得連他的哥哥三月已經站到他身後了都沒發覺。

三月把他從頭到腳掃視好幾次，最後露出那種儼然知曉一切的表情。誰知道三月和他的父母親自從撞見他和七瀨陸出雙入對以後，就一直用曖昧目光看待他。無論他怎麼解釋，告訴他們陸只是他的秘書，他們也固執地不肯相信，甚至覺得他努力撇清這件事情是很可愛的行為。

「很不錯。」三月從一織的身後按上一織的肩膀。「我有榮幸可以知道，我的弟弟今晚要去哪裡嗎？」

一織這時候正忙著和自己額頭上掉下來的那一撮頭髮奮戰。「去見逢坂壯五。」他從鏡子裡看見三月失望地嘆了口氣。「……你們別老是想著湊合我跟七瀨陸。」

「那是你太敏感了，一織，沒有人在逼迫你們。」三月說。「你要是見到逢坂さん，幫我跟他問聲好。」他在架子上找到了自己的帽子，要出房間之前，又回過頭來看看一織，三月實在不明白，現在的年輕人是怎麼回事，連去見個同性也要打理自己那麼久。

一織抵達他和陸約好的地點。

在敲響酒吧那扇神秘兮兮的厚重木門之前，他得先穿過一條窄巷，走在飛蟲環繞的明亮路燈之下，閃過一些酒桶，小心突然竄出來的野狗野貓或是醉漢。

雖然如此，但他終究還是毫髮無傷地抵達了。一織讓男侍接過他的外套，在昏暗燈光下開始尋找七瀨陸，陸很顯眼，他有讓所有人都圍繞著他轉的奇妙魅力，所以如果室內沒有那樣的一群人，那麼陸一定是還沒來。

一織隨後在一處沙發卡座找到了陸。陸也是換了衣服才來的，淺金色的流蘇貼在他的膝蓋上，那是什麼材質做的？好像金屬又好像水一樣，在燈光下閃閃發光。

陸換了一隻腿翹著，白絲綢手套從手指連到手臂，緊貼肌膚。他用食指和中指夾著煙管吸嘴，見一織來了，於是把那根香菸輕輕靠在菸灰缸的邊緣。

「環，我來介紹，這是和泉先生。」陸一邊說話，一邊悄悄挪動他的細跟鞋，釦在他腳背上的那根帶子鬆了。「和泉先生，這是我提過的，我的好朋友，環。」

一織也坐進卡座裡，他輕輕鬆鬆就幫陸把鞋帶扣好，不費吹灰之力。「幸會。」他抬起頭來看了看四葉環，一織這時候突然察覺他們的座位在所有座位的中間，所有來店賓客都可以看見他和兩個漂亮寶貝坐在一起。

環穿的衣服對一織而言就很好理解，外層那是紗質的，所以看起來又輕又透，裡面的布料是和服常用的那種，拿來做洋服。環這種標緻身材的人穿著十分好看，像銀座那排櫥窗裡的模特兒一樣，然而對普通人而言恐怕會是場災難。

一織還注意到他的下襬比陸的長多了，把小腿全都蓋住。

現在一織移開自己不太紳士的目光，他轉向望著門口處，逢坂壯五真的會來嗎？他之前和壯五的碰面理由可不是多麼令人雀躍的那種，是要談一場和陸軍有關的賄賂案呢。

說到這個案子一織就頭痛，他了解自己的上司八乙女宗助其實也只是在幫人收拾爛攤子，但這帳在陸軍內部悄悄追來追去，漸漸到了一個難以收拾的地步，牽連者像蜘蛛網一樣一連再連，誰也不知道什麼時候要爆發出來。

逢坂壯五來了。

一織感覺自己的左手背給陸輕輕地捏了一下，嚇到的那種。陸首先站起身來，一織隨後，環是在壯五走近了以後，才慢吞吞地站起來。

壯五和他們打招呼，但一織可以明顯地感覺到他所有的心思都放在環身上。所以陸說環是壯五的未婚妻果然不假，一織現在也體會到情報蒐集的樂趣，他感覺自己處於上京這個迷人都市的中心點，無數令人目眩神迷的事情正在發生，他既是參與者，也是旁觀者。

他們寒暄片刻，陸很快便挽著他的手臂，像他的戀人那樣同他撒嬌說想跳舞。

於是他們輕飄飄地離席，走到旁邊、混進人群裡跳一支舞。

「這種地方你們自己來太危險了。」一織忍不住這樣低聲告訴陸。「你看，這裡什麼樣的人都有，亂七八糟的。」

「就是要這樣才有趣嘛。」陸微微別過頭去，好像有點氣惱的樣子。「你簡直比天にぃ還管得多。」

和泉一織搖著頭笑了，他不信自己會比九条天管得更多，這真是無稽之談，更不用說還是對他人格的一種侮辱。他們在舞池裡轉了又轉，一織看見壯五拉住了環的手，他們膝蓋和膝蓋碰在一起，殷切地說著話。

這裡的人實在太多了，在喧鬧的交談聲和爵士樂中，根本聽不見他們在說些什麼，就連讀唇語也很難。陸一定也想知道他們的談話內容，他們兩個人一邊跳舞，頗為合拍，一邊又十分積極地在刺探壯五和環。

「……給他們一點隱私吧。」一織說。不知道是說給誰聽的。「既然你對這件事情這麼熱衷，七瀨さん，你應該知道逢坂壯五現在的未婚妻是誰吧？」

陸突然把臉轉過來，他們靠得太近了，可以說是差點吻上，鼻子都和鼻子撞在一起了。

「你想說什麼？」陸感覺自己在這段對話裡占下風了，因為他確實不清楚。一織吸了一口氣，他用那種好像什麼都知道的語氣說：「是九条家的大小姐。」

「哦。」陸隨便應了聲。「但我才不在乎呢。你看，他們明明是相愛的，卻被這種家族定下來的婚約拆散，不是很可憐嗎？」

「要怎麼樣才算是可憐呢。」一織接著陸的話說下去。「誰也不知道現在做的選擇，就一定是對的，或是最好的。」

「但你看眼神就知道了吧。」陸的眼睛裡有一些濕潤的光亮。「你可以感覺到，他們之間是有愛情的，而且沒有半個人可以插手。」陸又說：「戀愛就是純然兩個人的世界，在那之上沒有別的值得考慮，除了戀愛本身之外什麼也不剩，只有戀愛、只是戀愛。」

「沒想到你也有這種羅曼蒂克想法。」一織盡量讓自己維持在一種中立的態度上，他的語氣聽起來興致高昂，但是又因為聲調壓低而有點過度認真。

「我這不是羅曼蒂克想法。」陸輕輕地說。他又把臉擺回面向壯五和環的方向。「……是知道對一些人而言，要過體面的生活有多麼困難，要花費多大力氣向上爬。所以我想，如果環可以趁著這波熱戀，和壯五在一起，那麼環的很多煩惱，都不再是必要的了。」

一織愣了一下。他起先還以為自己沒聽清楚陸在說什麼，因為那些喇叭聲愈來愈亢奮，他的心臟也像一隻鼓翅的鳥兒一樣高高飛起。但現在他聽懂了，他有點驚訝，雖然本來七瀨陸這個人的行徑就夠讓他驚訝的了。

「我們家列居貴族之一，也蒙受皇恩二十幾代了。雖然聽起來很高貴，但俸祿永遠只有那些，要過日子還行，要維持以前那樣的排場是不可能的了。所以窮就是窮，錢就是錢，一翻兩瞪眼。我的父母親一定是明白了這種道理，不得不捨棄他們恪守的法則，要我和你相親的吧。」

一織不知道該說什麼才好，只好道了聲抱歉。

「為什麼要道歉？」陸笑了出來。「是我的不對。我讓他們覺得，只要離開養尊處優的生活，我就會像溫室裡的花朵枯死。」

「你不是那樣嗎？」一織問。

「既傲慢又對我有很多偏見的這位先生。」陸佯怒道。「對啦。我是這樣，我到最後還是得回家。」他說到這裡的時候，神情有點幾不可聞的悲傷。「如果這能讓所有人開心的話。」

一織湊前一步。「……可是你能開心對我來說才是最重要的。」

「您說什麼？和泉先生？」陸搖了搖頭。「這裡實在太吵了。」

「我說。」一織拔高音量。「我們該去關心你的朋友了，不知道為什麼，逢坂先一步走了。」

「哦……天哪。」陸鬆開一織的手，他摩肩擦踵穿越人群，終於來到環的身邊。那張沙發只剩下環一個人坐著，看起來變得很空蕩。「發生什麼事情了？」

一織也在陸的身邊坐下來。

環抬起眼睛面對他們。在這之前，他只是一直望著自己的手。「他走了。」環簡潔扼要地先下結論。「因為我把他給我的訂婚戒指拿去當，他很生氣。這都是我的錯。」

陸急匆匆地問：「你有沒有跟他解釋那是不得已的？」

環咬住了嘴唇，他用像珍珠貝一樣光潔的上門牙在下嘴唇上輕輕啃咬，沒有立即回答陸的問題。「我們說了很多。」環很努力在組織自己的語句。「可是你看，發生那麼多事情，我們是不是，真的不應該結婚？」

陸握著環的手，他那雙聰敏的眼睛在環的臉上游移一陣，突然領悟了些什麼。於是他用宣布今天放假般的態勢，對著環慎重地提出一個問題。

──你是不是其實，不那麼想和逢坂壯五結婚？


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 環做下新的決定，理面臨新的矛盾。

四葉環居住的公寓頂樓有個半開放式的屋頂。他有整整一個星期，每當中午最熱烈的陽光一晃而過，在下午的微風徐徐中雲層開始遍佈天空，他就會爬到那裡發呆片刻，隔著一條被工業廢水汙染的河流，瞭望遠處的上京鬧區。

穿越工廠製造出來的成團白色霧氣，上京彷彿是被建在雲上的都市，裡面的人是雲上之人。

壯五就在那裡。像是天上的星星那樣，即便伸長了手──

環的手指上，有一粒閃閃發光的小鑽石。那天在酒吧的時候，這個訂婚戒指被他戴在脖子上、藏在衣服裡。環真的太怕弄丟它了，他什麼東西都可以弄不見，唯獨這個戒指不行，更不要說拿去典當，他寧願餓死。

他告訴壯五自己把戒指當掉了，絕不是想藉此試探壯五對他的愛意。

那個時候壯五握住了他的手，很認真地告訴他，戒指要幾個都有，讓他遇到那樣的危險，是他的不對云云。明明是這樣的情況，環應該要感動或是落淚，畢竟在那兩個月裡，他也的確想念壯五想得發狂，也曾經放任眼淚把枕巾弄濕好幾個晚上。

然而環當時卻一直焦急地想著，要怎麼樣才能讓壯五討厭他、想離開他。

他的內心好像住著另外一個自己。

每當他要向前邁步的時候，那個人就會拉住他，告訴他這終究都會失敗，你不配得到這一切，因為你是一個有秘密的人，而且你從來沒有跟你的そーちゃん說過吧。

──說過什麼？

──說過你腺體上的咬痕是怎麼來的呀。

環很用力地站了起來，像靈魂奮力掙脫身體。

他正站有八層樓那麼高的地方，這樣子向下望的話，世界就變得十分輕盈。他第一次可以真正掌控自己的命運，或者應該稱之為生命、一條小命，或是什麼別的東西。在向下一躍與靜止不動之間，他感覺自己像個成年人，幾乎都快醉了，緊張得雙頰發紅；雙腿顫抖。

風灌進環的衣袖裡，把他的心臟吹得飛了起來。在充滿希望的上京的邊陲，這個終日遍布霧氣的絕望之地想要告訴他一些事情。環情不自禁地想起那個終日散發一股海水腥味的濱賀，還想起一開始被他當成巳波先生情婦的亥清悠。他們是他的過去、他的記憶、他的血與肉。

現在他終於明白了，他想在找到愛情之前，先找到自己。

他沒辦法為了壯五成為一個完美的逢坂夫人。他愛壯五再多，都無法讓他過得不像四葉環。

「您喜歡馬卡龍嗎？」

壯五是在他的未婚妻第三次向他拋來問題時，才真正回神。不知道為什麼，當他望著九条理，即便理是個年僅十五歲的權正，他卻能在她身上看見環的身影。

譬如現在，當她察覺他的心思不在這裡的時候，那種像火焰閃燃一樣的怒意，壯五不可能錯看，他覺得這若不是他的移情作用，那就是這兩個人確實有某方面是極為相似的。

「……您還有別的親人嗎，理小姐。」

理不明白壯五為什麼突然這樣問，她覺得壯五望向她的眼神，十分奇妙地，一天比一天更溫柔，彷彿是透過她看著什麼幻影一般，他的視線聚焦在很遠的地方。

說到她的出生地，那是在濱賀的碼頭附近，一個不起眼而且貧窮的地方。

整條街永遠瀰漫著汗臭味，四處晾著破破爛爛洗也洗不乾淨的衣服，油漬卡在房屋、地面、以及這裡的人的皮膚和指甲縫裡。母親病榻邊的藥味、中午日光照射在海面的腥臭味，那裡就是理永遠不願意想起來的過去。

回憶讓她的臉色變得蒼白而且緊繃。「自從家父家母不幸病逝，就是九条さん收養了我。」理勉為其難擠出某種悲傷的微笑。事實上病逝的只有她母親，應該還活著的除了父親以外還有哥哥。

壯五向她道了歉，因為讓她想起不愉快的回憶。

理用她早熟的目光望著面前這個年長自己十歲的男人，她的未婚夫彬彬有禮而且舉止得宜，雖然眉目間有種別於他父親逢坂壯志的陰鬱，但理對那種陰鬱反而是更熟悉的。纖細的心靈和紙醉金迷的生活打造出他們脆弱的神經，理和這種脆弱格格不入，她是生機勃勃的春草。有貴族血統的天就像是冬天的飛雪，壯五是冰。

理感覺自己是艘小船，擱淺在夏日沙岸。

壯五對她抱有的僅僅是那種拿來作為鎧甲的禮貌，並不是眾人謳歌的愛情。

理很快就領悟了這場婚約的悲劇性。但是她在這同時也從一旁九条鷹匡的微微頷首發現，她必須得和逢坂壯五結婚，就像九条鷹匡能讓天哥哥離開八乙女家的兒子一樣，她唯有聽之任之，像經典的三幕式劇本一樣，牽著逢坂壯五的手、閉上眼睛演下去。

……午後下了一場小雨，前來九条家作客的壯五趁雨勢不大的時候先行離去。理回到起居室，在裡面找到了正捧著一本書在讀的九条天。

天抬起頭來望著好像被雨淋過一樣狼狽的九条理。「逢坂壯五是個好人。」九条天說。「我從陸那邊聽來的。」

理突然覺得，像天這樣光明正大有個弟弟，很不公平。她的哥哥，現在不知道在哪裡，而且她不被允許提起……她不准自己提。

「他是人很好。」理說。「以一個好丈夫來說綽綽有餘了。」

天仍然望著這個妹妹，他想她是根本不知道自己在說什麼。但理那種悵然若失的樣子，又讓天不忍心提出反對意見。

「你有什麼想說的，都可以和我說。」天把視線移回書上，他也算是和九条理共患難了。理在他的對面坐了下來，一手撐著她那小小的臉，搖搖欲墜地靠在沙發扶手上，把視線涼涼拋向窗外遠去的車尾燈。

「天哥哥那時候，有查出逢坂先生的情婦是誰了嗎？」

天回答她：「姓名和長相都知道得一清二楚。」

理短短地用鼻子嘆了口氣。「但我現在已經不想知道了。」


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樂突然出現在大和的家門口，兩人一起前往靠海的城市源倉。

二階堂大和抵抗著宿醉，從他的房間跌跌撞撞走到一樓去應門。他沒料到在刺眼日光裡站著的是八乙女樂。

很顯然他們的友情以及同窗情誼，應該在他們對彼此說話很不客氣的那天就宣告終止。但他不是這麼小心眼的人。大和抬起眼皮，他看向站在台階下面的八乙女樂，樂也抬起頭來回望著他，同樣懼光的眼睛裡有種可疑的歡欣鼓舞。

「我想來和你道歉，為了我上次說過的那些話。」樂說。他把一束花塞進大和的手裡，然後拽著一只籐編箱子，視線放在大和身後的屋內，好像很急著想進去一樣，大和覺得他實在很失禮，但他從來都沒有因此拒絕過樂。

大和說：「我沒有放在心上。」他把門闔上，也跟在樂的後面轉身進屋。

這是一幢單身漢的房屋，事實上一樓住的是他年邁的房東太太，他住在二樓臨水而居，從他父親提議要讓他改回父姓繼承家業、以及早晚會到手的爵位的時候，他就這樣輕鬆地搬了出來，像在逃難又像在抵抗命運，想離那些夜夜笙歌愈遠愈好。

現在八乙女樂出現在這裡，就好像老天對他可憐的居所扔下一顆炸彈，把他這附近全炸成一片斷垣殘壁一樣。大和靠在一個櫥櫃旁邊，他想抽菸，又想起這裡有人已經懷孕，只好作罷。

「你沒有放在心上嗎？」樂走到了他的茶几前面，那地方凌亂地擺著他的酒杯，多半是威士忌杯，房東太太吃藥一定要配酒，她覺得自己活不了多久了寧願享樂，大和會和她在晚餐之後一起小酌。

樂看見有幾根菸蒂沉在酒液裡面，像發生船難。

「你別以為你會對我造成什麼影響。」大和宣示一般地說。

「我只是覺得你應該要過上健康一點的生活。」他理直氣壯建議大和。「來吧，和我出門兜風。」樂把那個藤編箱子打開，裡面只放帽子和手套，他剝下手上那副編織手套，換成了一雙黑色小羊皮，編織手套太夏天了，他還以為今天夠熱了呢。樂一邊這樣小聲地自言自語。

大和看見從手套的網狀縫隙裡透出來的白皙肌膚，他覺得樂的好意充滿攻擊性，他一個權正就快要屈服了。

「你來做什麼？」他早該問這個問題的。「你丈夫知道你要過來這裡嗎？」

「當然囉。」樂整理了一下自己的裝束，他把一路走來沾上的塵埃全都拍落在大和的地毯上面。「龍要我出來避難，他和他弟弟們有點事情要解決。我說我不想回去八乙女家，可以去找我在學習院的同學嗎？雖然他是權正。」

樂把帽子拿在手裡了，他要他們現在立刻出發。「他想也沒想就答應了。」

大和很訝異。「你把我介紹給他？」

「你不用我介紹，他當然知道你是誰，尤其他現在又和御堂家的小兒子走得很近，我很想跟他說這有礙他的名聲，御堂虎於會和他說些什麼事情啊，真是想都不敢想。」樂很不以為然地說。

大和心想你是擔心他把全上京人都知道的，你和九条天的那點事情告訴他吧。

「……但你不可以在這裡過夜。」大和拿起了車鑰匙。「我還想給自己留點名聲。」樂瞇起眼睛來看他。「當然不會過夜。而且我看你在外名聲很好，我怎麼敢破壞它。」

大和又想，嗜血的報社記者最喜歡這種醜聞了，真虧你能說出這種話。

「不，我聲名狼藉。」他拉開車門，讓樂一溜煙鑽進駕駛座。

樂握住方向盤，他有種掌控一切的快樂，他帶著那種因為快樂而微醺的眼神轉過來望著大和。「……這樣更好了，就你和我，我們可以去灣岸旁邊的飯店吃個飯，都要中午了，你不餓嗎？」

他一手搭在椅背上，率直的灰色眼睛看進大和的眼底。「你餓了吧。」

「你說我餓了，那我當然就餓了。」大和說。

樂揶揄地笑了一聲。「你都這樣和其他的潤仁說話？」

「如果他們想要的是情人，當然要聽話一點的好。」大和隨便接著樂的話說下去，街景飛逝而過，車子奔上銜接兩處海岸的一座吊橋。

「真好啊，我就沒有過情人。」樂用比平常還高亢的聲音說。「也沒有住過你那種房子，這真是太不公平了。」

大和的宿醉被海風吹散一大半，他忽略掉樂說的話，那裡面漏洞百出，但他們沒必要再為了九条的事情爭執了，他猜現在這兩個人也依然沒有分開。

他們正朝源倉方向行駛。那裡離上京不近也不遠，一日可以往返，據說他父母親年輕的時候是在那裡遇見彼此，源倉很適合偷情，是所有上京人都心知肚明的。

灣岸那處的飯店換上了電燈，和大和小時候的印象差異很多，正中午時候也全都亮著，把室內照得金碧輝煌，一股熱氣騰騰上升，讓人頭昏腦脹。

樂已經對今天的旅行感到倦怠了，他靠在椅背上望著遠處發光的海面，彷彿這個世界再也沒有別的東西可以引起他的興趣那樣，懶懶地用甜點匙在桌巾上劃來劃去，跳起一人華爾滋。

大和想起來他們第一次在學校吃午餐也是這樣的。那時候的日光好像比現在更柔軟一點，那是過往回憶已經被稀釋過的緣故。

大和捲起袖子。他的目光停留在室內，在成雙成對的用餐賓客之中，他很快被其中一對吸引了目光，並且從他們身上找到了樂趣。但他很快就發現那是因為那個潤仁長得特別漂亮的緣故，而且懷孕了。

他瞥了一眼在他對面的八乙女樂，已經不玩湯匙了，改用手臂撐著頭，長睫毛快要碰上下眼瞼，一股腦盯著叉子尖端的光亮，其他人的目光在他身上凝聚，樂那種漠然的呆滯在此時變成了一種拒人於千里之外的暗示。

但大和知道他不是什麼高嶺之花，他只是傻呼呼地在等自己的丈夫大老遠來接他回家而已。這也不是什麼散心行程，而是八乙女樂私人的逃避行。

遠處那個潤仁比他還要有活力許多，可能也是因為年紀更小。大和開始猜測他和他對面那個男人是什麼關係。

「了さん。」大和聽見那個潤仁說。「巳波一定已經在找我了，等他找到我，我就會和他走，你等著看吧。」他神經質地撫上明顯隆起的腹部。「你就等著看吧。」


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 悠出現在源倉度假的理由。

自從亥清悠得知自己沒有戶籍，他隨即消沉了下來。不止是因為這件事情阻礙了他和棗巳波結為連理，悠感覺到的，還有某種強烈的缺失感。

即便他曾經大言不慚地說過他和巳波的結合不需要神的允許，悠還是被一紙公文徹底地擊敗了。他茶不思飯不想，對前來拜訪他的環也拒之於門外，他們本來還是那麼要好的朋友，悠卻對和環待在一起失去興趣。

因為他的狀況實在不妙，於是巳波也在工作最重要的初期，請了長假來全心全意陪伴他，但悠還是很難走出那種失落。

他到底是誰？他到底從何而來？

這個問題永遠糾纏著娼妓的孩子。與這種大哉問相比，他們沒有戶籍是理所當然的、再正常不過的事情，畢竟他們被生出來和他們死掉都不是太重要。那其中的某些孩子很快就意識到了自己的現實處境，另一些則不然。

「如果要得到戶籍的話，需要提交一些證明。」

巳波試著分析給悠聽，雖然他對現在的悠能聽進去多少也不太確定。「我們回去濱賀，把那些證明蒐集齊全，就可以重新申報了。」

於是悠不得不跟著巳波跑一趟他的出生地，濱賀的花街。那邊一帶全都是風俗業，老鴇克莉絲塔看見悠回來，悠立刻從她那張扯得緊緊的臉皮上讀出某種驚奇，好像悠沒那個資格和巳波這種權正交往。她上上下下打量悠和巳波，像在掂量商品。

這種目光是永遠跟隨著他們那種人的。悠很輕蔑地這樣看待自己曾經的老鴇，他現在已經不是花街的人了。他不需要在愛上別人之前，先去秤秤他們腰頭的錢包有幾兩重。

克莉絲塔說：「大部分賣身進來的人，都是從外面來的，我們不管那些。如果是在這裡面出生的，一向沒有在報戶口。誰都一樣，不是只有你一個。」

巳波聽見這種答案時沒感到意外。但悠說她在騙人，他一手抓著巳波的大衣袖子，另一隻手豎起食指狠狠指責這個老鴇，連帶把整條街徹底都罵了一遍，說話實在很難聽，什麼髒字都出來了，這種粗魯又活潑的樣子，因為巳波已經很久沒見到，反而覺得可愛。

後來悠逕自上樓，說要把這裡搜一遍，老鴇拿他沒辦法，抱著胸和巳波一起站在一樓，兩人沉默片刻，突然老鴇就問巳波：「先生您真好脾氣，怎麼會看上這小子的？」

巳波只是笑，也不回答。

老鴇又自顧自地說下去。「之前他是給一個很不錯的老爺贖走的。」巳波覺得「老爺」是他們這行業的語癖，月雲了可不算是偌大月雲家的老爺。

「那時候我們都替他高興。哎呀，你不知道，他跟他媽媽像一個模子刻出來的一樣，都是美人胚子。快二十年前那時候，接待的都是達官貴人，不然就是一些洋人使節。」

巳波聽她說到這裡，隨口就說：「聽說和那個九条家有關係。」

「……他媽媽當時可是出名得很，身價也高得不得了，她有本錢一次只服侍一個旦那，個性又像烈馬一樣，也不可能去愛別的人，所以說，那時候誰是她旦那，誰就是悠的生父，這不是理所當然嗎。」

悠趴在樓梯上聽見了這些話，突然難過得不得了，差點就這樣哭了出來。

「其實說不定，是九条鷹匡把我的戶籍弄不見的。」悠在返回上京的火車上沒頭沒尾地說。「他有權有勢，這點事情應該做得到吧。」

「很有可能。」巳波也附和。

不過對九条公爵來說，和一個濱賀的交際花有個小孩，還不至於要動用權勢去干預小孩的戶籍吧，這個巳波沒有說出來。

現在對悠來說，讓他抱有對九条鷹匡的希望，反而是種良藥。巳波相信對症下藥的道理，他也相信良藥苦口這回事。結果就是比起讓悠恢復戶籍，巳波開始有了別的想法。

這個想法，對解決他們現在不能結婚的困難來說，是太過大膽了；但若是和讓悠回到那個被九条天佔走的位置上相關的事情，這還不算大膽，可以說只是跨出第一步而已。

……亥清悠正在支解盤子裡的小型禽類。

「巳波一定已經在找我了，等他找到我，我就會和他走，你等著看吧。」

他被月雲了的手下擄走已經兩個月，這段時間裡，半個巳波的影子都沒看到，他還拿巳波來威脅月雲了，好像巳波找到他就會有什麼大動作似的，實在是連自己都覺得有點笨了。

「巳波？」月雲不把他的威脅當一回事。「只是放你出去玩，沒想到還懷了一個野種。」

「你說誰的小孩是野種？」悠也不在意顏面問題，無論是自己的還是月雲了的。他情緒一來，忍不住就拔高音量，好像打算讓所有餐廳裡的人都聽到那樣。

「我跟巳波的小孩才不是什麼野種！」

附近開始有些竊竊私語，全是衝著他們來的。在這些客人裡面，也不乏見過月雲了的人。於是月雲了靠在椅背上，很不耐煩地左右張望，用他的肢體語言告訴所有人他和這個挺著肚子吵吵鬧鬧的臭小子沒有半點關係。

他本來把亥清悠關在柴房裡，餵悠吃快要餿掉的食物、喝冷水，折磨這個小背叛者。但悠不知道怎麼做到的，大半夜逃了出來，還摸到他床邊，拿著一支餐刀戳在他脖子上，把餿水倒得他滿臉都是。

「了さん，逢坂壯五的那件事情，我可以跟他說是你做的吧？」亥清悠學起棗巳波的語氣，連自己都覺得像。「前陣子我們還是鄰居，他未婚妻和我親得不得了，我說什麼逢坂壯五都會相信。」

悠狐假虎威，但也把月雲了唬住了。月雲想這傢伙怎麼回事，能和九条家的小姐「親得不得了」，才一下子沒找著人，去上京晃了一遭，就把逢坂家和九条家全都認識了。

悠看月雲了臉色驟變，知道自己得逞了，也就愈加放肆。「明白就好。」他開始打算在這裡過起悠哉生活，就等巳波忙完了過來接他。

星期一上海景飯店，星期二要去滑冰場滑冰，星期三晚上去跳舞，星期四在海邊游泳，星期五什麼也不做就躺在床上一整天。

悠現在已經顯孕了，但他還嫌不夠，往肚子裡塞了軟墊子，好像怕人家不知道他正懷有身孕一樣。因為他是這麼年輕漂亮的潤仁，走到哪裡都有人讓著他，他就喜歡這種特權。

悠把盤子裡的東西清空以後，也實在有點膩了，室內又熱，每個禮拜吃這一次本來是享受，但也變得像例行公事一樣無趣。巳波現在究竟在哪裡呢？應該還在學校吧。什麼時候才會發現他被綁架了呢？有沒有在找他呢？是不是著急得要命，在街上奔走呢？

想到這樣的巳波，悠傻傻地笑了出來。他往窗邊看，想穿越那片海，看到位在上京的巳波，沒想到卻和那邊的一位客人，一個權正男士四目相交。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樂和大和的危險之夜。

二階堂大和匆匆收回自己的目光，改望向他對面的八乙女樂。樂只吃盤子裡自己想吃的東西，魚只吃鰓邊那塊最嫩的，切片西瓜吃最甜的尖角，甜點只碰上面的草莓。

「你看那邊好一陣子了。」樂說。「那不是月雲家那個老是煽動民眾對抗政府的議員，跟他的情婦嗎？」他毫不避諱陳述他認為的事實，但在大和聽來很刺耳。

「……你從哪裡看出來是情婦的？」大和反問樂。

樂拋給他某種驚訝又同情的眼神，好像在說大和真是什麼都不懂。「這不是很明顯嗎？你看，他在吃，他幾乎沒在吃，而且他們在吵架，這是感情糾紛。」

「現在你在吃，我沒在吃。」大和說。「而且我們也快要吵起來了。」

樂把刀叉放下來。「你在不高興？」他皺起眉頭，心情被大和突來的發難給擾亂了。他不明白這有什麼好生氣的，雖然大和實在也沒表現得多明顯，但樂反正是感覺到了。他覺得那桌的月雲了和小情婦跟他們一點關係都沒有，而且他只是隨口說說罷了，這究竟有什麼好不高興的？

「你會錯意了，我沒有不高興。」大和把這個話題截斷了。

樂正要開口說話，大和不想聽他高高在上批評其他潤仁，也不想要樂用這個話題繼續讓他感到不安，好像他跟他出來，也是在偷情一樣。

他們都知道彼此應該怎麼相處、界線應該在哪裡劃下。就像過往的同窗那樣就夠了。一個已婚的潤仁和另一個權正，本來就不應該像他們這樣獨處。

大和去飯店外面的露台抽了根菸，那個金色眼睛、綠頭髮的潤仁靠過來和他攀談，說話的時候挺有禮貌的，和剛才那種粗野的樣子判若二人。那人自我介紹是亥清悠，他說自己是被月雲擄來這裡的，如果可以的話，他想請問能不能搭大和的便車，一起和他們回上京。

大和正要問他怎麼知道他們是從上京來的，悠就先回答他，會來這裡的人多半都是上京的人。他對大和投以心知肚明的和藹目光，悠這時候看起來有種超齡的成熟。

大和沒有答應悠的請求，他覺得悠就像樂說的那樣，只是一個鬧脾氣的情婦。

八乙女樂的散心之旅結束在黃昏時分，他們從源倉原路返回大和的單身公寓。這次由大和駕駛，樂整路都沒說話，一直趴在車門上看海鷗，而後天色漸漸轉黑，進入上京範圍後，夜晚被沿著公路延伸的一整排煤氣燈照得十分明亮。

大和熟門熟路地拐了幾個彎，他不想被人看見他和那個八乙女樂在一起，所以淨是挑小路開。

……樂從車子上下來。「這幾次見面，到最後我都害你不開心。」他雖然覺得抱歉，卻不知道該為什麼感到抱歉，所以只能乾站在那裡，等大和原諒他。

大和沒辦法對樂那張臉生氣，他總是心軟。「你多想了。」他擠出一點力氣來調侃他生命裡的未爆彈。「你現在要怎麼回去？」

樂的手指搭在大和的車上，他聽見大和這樣說的時候，立刻就換上笑容。「這個嘛──」他還想顧左右而言他，但大和從和他當同學的那幾年已經學到了，這是心虛的表現。

「怎麼樣？不是十龍之介要你出來避難，是你被趕出家門？」

大和覺得自己猜對了。樂有太多理由可以讓他被逐出家門了，聽說十龍之介和御堂虎於要好，御堂虎於要是有點良心，很有可能會跟十龍之介暗示八乙女樂和九条天之間的曖昧關係。

樂尷尬地搖了搖頭。「我是離家出走。」他用沒戴著手套的白皙手指撓了撓頸邊，大和看見那裡出現了像貓爪刮過的痕跡。

「……只有你這裡能來了。」

樂站在大和的面前，他比大和還要高上一點，所以即便他垂下眼睛，想要逃避被凝視，還是徒勞無功。

大和起先沒有說話，他端詳著樂，就在這時候，他聞到了空氣中的潤仁氣味，那是他今天一直有意去忽視的。他很想把八乙女樂當成一個普通人對待，但仍然改變不了他被吸引的事實。

現在樂狼狽地求他收留，緊張兮兮站在他面前等待他的一個首肯，自然捲的淺色頭髮被風吹得蓬亂、和服腰帶也因為下午的襖熱挪得歪歪斜斜──這傢伙什麼也沒帶出家裡，還懷有身孕，是一個大麻煩。大和明明知道這些，可是這世界上總有一些東西是他控制不了的。

譬如他們的性別、譬如現在他逐漸加快的心跳、譬如八乙女樂這個人。

……二階堂大和向前一步，他看見樂興奮地抬起頭，整張臉都亮了起來，大和感到很抱歉，他想放縱自己的本性，這很可能會讓樂感到失望，因為他和別的權正並沒有兩樣。他喜歡八乙女樂，不可能不包含渴望他的身體。

所以他現在一定是瘋了。雖然大和的頭腦這麼清醒地批判他的行為，他還是把樂按在了家門邊，一次又一次地親吻、吻了又吻，樂的唇瓣被他啄吸著，用牙齒叼起來輕輕啃咬，最後煽情地復位，大和現在只在乎自己會不會被拒絕，絲毫沒有注意到暗處有人對他們按下了快門。

他把樂拉進了屋子裡。

單身權正的鬱悶公寓，此刻充滿了潤仁的馨香氣息。樂同樣沒有察覺鏡頭的存在，他被大和嚇了一跳，但這在他的預期之中，畢竟他從未想過借住別人家裡可以不用付出一點代價。

樂起初還稍微掙扎了一下，但很快敗於大和的親吻之下。他雖然和十龍之介以及九条天做過愛，但和大和比起來畢竟經驗缺乏。而且十龍之介從來不需要他去取悅，他們的性愛溫和、甜蜜而公式化，樂感覺自己隨時都被呵護著，好像一朵嬌貴的花朵被捧在掌心，龍之介很怕他會被弄壞，但他有時候渴望的就是那種感覺。

樂和大和半拖半拉、跌跌撞撞地爬上樓梯。他這時候滿腦子想的都是，二階堂大和這個男人，八成也和很多其他人做過這樣的事吧。樂真羨慕權正可以這麼淫亂，他在家裡的時候，連想要做愛都無法對龍之介開口。

因為龍之介眼中的他矜持又高貴，是從小接受良好教養的潤仁，天生就是完美的貴族妻子，對性愛青澀又無法承受太多，只能淺嚐輒止。

樂聽見大和匆匆拉上窗簾的聲音，他隨即開始興奮起來，寒毛直立，身體也開始出汗，臉色變得緋紅，不時發出一些喘息聲，因為大和快把他弄得喘不過氣了。他們仍然在親吻，樂已經太久沒被權正碰過，他的雙腿之間濕了一片，陰莖也不自覺逐漸充血，是渴望性愛的模樣。

自從他懷孕以後，龍之介似乎刻意禁慾，再也沒有和他同床共枕。樂只好壓抑著慾望，扮演同樣體貼而理性的侯爵夫人，並且期待這一切隨著腹中胎兒的發育就會好轉。

和他的期待完全相反，他的身體正因為另一個權正的氣味和愛撫，止不住地漫出汁水。這就是他真正的樣子、這就是解決問題最好的辦法，樂自暴自棄地想，要是龍之介現在在這裡就好了，讓他看看他是多麼放蕩，他小的時候就懂得讓天磨蹭他的臀溝取樂，他早就學會享受性的樂趣了。

樂讓大和把自己推到一張桌子上，他已經夠濕了，汁水都沿著他的大腿滴到大和的皮鞋上。然而即便他用來承受性交的入口已經如此柔軟，隨時準備好吞嚥一根權正又熱又大的陰莖，被進入的時候他還是忍不住驚喊出聲。

樂很想念這種做愛的滋味，卻又覺得自己墮落得不行。

他緊抓住大和背上的衣服，一邊隨著大和抽出和頂入的動作搖頭晃腦，一邊膽怯地迎合，因為怕被發現自己有多麼樂在其中。糟透了，他可以感覺到微弱的胎動，那是他罪惡感的來源之一，他未出世的孩子正蜷著身體睡在他的子宮裡，但他卻用和那相連的生殖道在和別的男人做愛，還發著抖高潮不止。

大和無從察覺樂的想法，但他現在也被罪惡感纏身。要知道他是個黃金單身漢，這種身分意味著自由，以及有分寸的豐富夜生活。不包含和他人的妻子保有肉體關係。

他第一次的時候沒射精在樂的體內，洗完澡後在床上的那一次就把精液全灌進去了。愛情的種子在性愛的灰燼上開出鮮花。大和看著樂聳著臀部趴在他的枕頭上，殘留的精液滑出後穴，他被雄性那種悲劇性的佔有慾和自己與生俱來的柔軟心腸沖昏頭，突然有個衝動，他想要帶著樂離開這裡，私奔到一個沒有人找得到他們的地方。

可是就在樂慵懶地闔上眼睛，翻身睡去的那刻──大和望著他的背脊，眼裡充滿不想被樂發現的淚水。

他知道這都只是空想。到頭來他不會拋棄自己的一切，樂也同樣不會。這樣做的代價太大，而愛情終究不可信任。尤其有些人，他們天生就能愛不止一個人。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 發生了一點事情以後，樂拿起了電話撥給某個人。

二階堂大和醒來的時候，八乙女樂已經不在了。

他昨晚在半夢半醒間就感覺樂離開了床鋪，站在床邊撈衣服穿。月光把樂的皮膚照出透明的白，這時候大和看見他的下腹微微鼓起，儼然是已經懷孕的樣子，昨天和他做愛的時候還沒有看得那麼仔細。

「你要走了？」大和問他。

「……那是因為不習慣的床我睡不著。」

樂後來賴在客廳那張濃綠色天鵝絨布沙發上，把大和的一件大衣揉成一團當枕頭躺著，他應該是一夜未眠。沙發的旁邊有張玻璃桌，散亂放著幾本硬皮書，撲克牌撒得到處都是，但這還不是這屋子裡最混亂的地方。

大和交往過一些人，他們會因為看不下去主動替他收拾，但他們都不知道，他喜歡這種混亂，他是自甘墮落於此種混亂裡。

……電話在這時候響起。大和感覺頭又在隱隱抽痛，但他昨晚明明滴酒不沾。

他走到牆邊去接電話。「您好？哪裡找？」

電話彼端的那個人沉默片刻，雖然沒有任何的徵兆可以斷定，但是大和腦中浮現一個男人靠在電話旁邊十分絕望的樣子，他是從那人短促的嘆息聯想的。

「我是九条天。」對方極為乾脆地報上名來。「他在你那邊嗎？」但這時又語焉不詳。

大和挪開話筒，他側過身來望了一眼終於坐起來的樂。樂有種不祥的預感，他感覺那是要找他的，可是他現在一點都不想被找到，所以他對著大和搖了搖頭。

大和只好這麼說：「……他不在。你知道，我很久沒跟他見面了。」他撒了點善意的謊言。「不過你怎麼會找到這裡來？」

天在話筒的另一端用鼻子嘆氣，但非常小聲。「十龍之介在找他，我們昨晚碰巧遇到，他以為樂應該會跟我在一起。」

大和愣了一下，他想起樂昨天早上說過，他告訴十龍之介自己要去和一個同學見面，很可能天被誤認成他了，但又好像不是這樣，他不知道樂說的話有幾分真假。

天又繼續說下去：「希望他改一改那種離家出走的老毛病。」他的語氣裡有種令大和嫉妒的愜意，大和開始想追根究柢，這些人到底是什麼關係？他第一次真正在乎起這件事情。但是九条天急著打下一通電話，很快就和他道別。

話筒被掛回原處，樂把手上夾著的書放到膝蓋上，天真地抬起頭來問大和那是誰打來的電話。

「是這樣，九条天說如果你要是有意結束這場鬧劇，今天就得回家去。」

大和懶散地靠在一個櫥櫃旁邊，櫥櫃裡擺著幾個陶瓷彩繪餐盤，一切都是成雙成對的。他毫不意外看到樂露出那種不以為然的表情，瞪大眼睛一副不敢置信的樣子，好像在說「那傢伙又是我的誰？」、「憑什麼對我指手畫腳？」諸如此類。

看他這麼生氣，大和不用深入了解，也可以知道他們之間發生過一些事情。

可是樂的情緒在此時急轉直下，他一動也不動，一直盯著地毯上的一塊污漬看，好像真覺得自己做錯事情，正在反省。他們的早上很不安寧，那通九条天的電話剛來不久，過沒多久，大和的門又被叩響。

樂從屋內就可以聽見外面吱吱喳喳的聲音，他撥開窗簾朝樓下望，好像是一大群人要來，還停著一輛車，天知道他們這麼多人怎麼塞進去的。大和頗有點不好意思的樣子，他不用去應門就知道是誰了，所以他要樂先進房間裡去，但樂依然坐在那裡，只是把衣服重新穿好。

後來門一打開，果然是一群年輕男女。他們打扮得光鮮亮麗，但有一種疲倦的微醺，喧鬧過後的興奮仍在持續，這些人一湧而入，半開玩笑地說昨天誰誰生日，怎麼沒看見大和的人影？

他們口中的那些名字樂都完全不認識，這些人他也沒見過，他們像一團熱鬧的蒸氣闖了進來，然後充滿了每個空間。

樂疑惑地望著他們，那些人當然也發現了他，有幾個湊過來和他打招呼，隨便伸出手就打算握住他的手。樂從未遇過那種毫不掩飾的熱情，他們的一舉一動、音容笑貌對他而言都太過直白、太過陌生，甚至可以算是粗魯，他一時之間不知道該怎麼辦。

某種強烈的被冷落感湧上他的心頭，他突然都覺得自己不認識大和了。

大和曾經和他是同學，他們應該是在同一個「規則」裡面被教育的，然而現在大和身上明顯有他從未見過的部分。樂突然覺得很後悔、很內疚，他不屬於這裡，他屬於九条天、十龍之介、以及以前的二階堂大和的那個世界。

「……你要走了嗎？」大和在一樓的廚房裡正忙著找開瓶器，他很訝異八乙女樂竟然這麼快就回心轉意。樂站在門口，提著他來時帶的那只籐編箱子，他和外面一片混亂、熱鬧、浮誇的熱情格格不入。

「我想我知道你家裡為什麼亂成這樣了。」樂抬起下巴說。

「啊，抱歉。」大和埋首在一堆雜物裡面。「他們總是這樣跑來，那是我爸投資的電影公司裡的人。要是他們冒犯到你，別跟他們計較好嗎？他們就是這樣亂七八糟的。」

樂又淡淡地說：「有幾個看起來是熟面孔。」

「是啊，裡面好幾個人是演員，演過幾部片。昨天應該又不知道去哪裡玩通宵了。」大和終於找到了開瓶器。他在開酒之前先把樂送到門口，給他招了一輛人力車。

在樂臨走前，大和本來想說點什麼，但樂從容地把臉別向另外一邊，彷彿昨夜的溫存在天亮後就不復存在，他那種儼然不再留戀的樣子，讓大和也無從開口。

他望著人力車駛遠，又重新關上門，走上樓梯，進到鬧哄哄的房子裡，給自己點一根菸、倒一杯酒，讓幾個找上門的潤仁靠在他的臂彎上，重新戴上那種紈褲子弟的面具。

樂想在回家之前找個地方打發時間，但卻發現他對這附近有什麼店，可以說是一點頭緒也沒有。到頭來，他又回去那間紅豆湯圓店，他和天小時候常來這裡，那時天才剛過繼給九条鷹匡沒多久，很沉默寡言，但是喜歡吃甜的，只有這裡能讓他開口。

他借店家電話打回家裡，十龍之介沒過多久就來了。

樂從店裡出來，走進午後的刺眼日光中，龍之介一眼就看出他很心虛，在這段時間裡，他早就發現八乙女樂不擅長說謊，但他思量再三，決定不要戳破它。

「你剛才說你去了源倉一趟。」龍之介說。

樂點了點頭。

「如果你喜歡那裡的話，我們也可以搬過去。」龍之介又說。「那邊的海很漂亮。」

樂抬頭望向他，彷彿他說了什麼不可思議的話。「搬過去？」樂不確定自己有沒有誤聽。「不行，九条鷹匡不會同意的，他一定擔保過誰要監視你們。在那之前，我父親會先反對，他覺得除了上京以外的地方都不算真正安全。」

龍之介問他：「那你的想法呢？」

「我？」樂有點慌張，他很少被詢問意見，而且今天十龍之介話還真多。「……我不想離開上京。」他大著膽子和十龍之介索要車鑰匙。「我可以開車嗎？」

「當然。」

十龍之介想起昨天──他慌慌張張在找八乙女樂的下落，這才發現自己從來就不知道樂有哪些朋友、可能會去誰那裡。

到最後他只能依循之前的線索，找到了曾經打電話給樂的七瀨陸。陸很禮貌地說自己的哥哥九条天可能會知道，但他沒說天和樂究竟是什麼關係。這件事情的前因後果經由龍之介，被御堂虎於得知，虎於把杯子裡淡黃色的酒液全數喝盡，有點欲言又止的樣子，顯然他知道些什麼。

虎於前陣子才剛搞砸逢坂壯五和四葉環的關係，也不清楚逢坂壯五是怎麼輾轉得知的，挑了某個雨天上門來質問他，最可怕的是看起來沒半點在生氣的樣子。

虎於慌了，反倒在玄關質問起了壯五：「和我們哥倆這麼多年來的感情比起來，一個潤仁有這麼重要嗎？」

壯五把虎於拉住他臂膀的手撥開來。「所以我們認識這麼多年，你是這樣對我的？聽我父親的話，監視我多久了？」

話語擲地有聲，壯五沒兩下就走進了雨裡，上了馬車，頭也不回地走了。

虎於啞口無言。

他不敢再把九条天和八乙女樂的事情說給龍之介知道，說了又是他的錯，不說的話誰還能怪他呢？

龍之介回想起那天虎於面色的變化，他總覺得自己錯過了些什麼，但也不想去追問。他最紳士的那面就體現在他尊重別人的隱私，到頭來對樂的一切，就變得有點不聞不問，即便擔心得胃都要融化了，也是只有他自己知道。

……就在龍之介恍神的這段時間裡，樂踩下油門一路加速穿越上京的「下城」。這裡的道路有些尚未搭建完成，還滿地泥濘。路上行人看到有車子駛過便紛紛避退，樂心神不寧，他滿腦子都是一些荒誕的假設，昨夜跟大和的激烈性交閃過他的腦海，他想甩掉背叛丈夫的自己，於是開得更快，可以說幾乎沒在搭理號誌燈。

事情就發生在這個時候。樂看見路口有個人影，他猛地踩下剎車，龍之介也伸手拉住方向盤，這一切都發生得太快，車子緊急停了下來，樂愣在駕駛座上，他餘悸猶存，感覺背上沁出冷汗，肚子也抽痛起來。

龍之介要樂跟他換位置。「……要是有人問起，就說從一開始就是我開車的。」他推開車門，下車去查看那個無辜路人的情況。被他們撞到的是一個年輕的潤仁，手裡抱著一個牛皮紙袋，裡面的紙灑了出來，還有一台打字機飛到一旁的草叢中，按鍵七零八落。

「嗚、呃……」潤仁發出疼痛的呻吟。「我沒事啦，可是這樣就趕不上面試了。」

他的腿似乎扭到了，身上也有點擦傷，根本就不是沒事的樣子，但龍之介也確實鬆了一口氣，至少人還活著。他把那個潤仁抱了起來。「我們先去醫院一趟。」說著就把人抱回了車上。

樂抬頭望著他們，自己的丈夫正抱著另外一個潤仁，他被車禍的罪惡感沖昏頭，沒注意到自己在那當下其實有點吃味。

龍之介把撿回來的文件交到潤仁的手上，樂看清楚了，那是電話公司要求填寫的履歷表，這個潤仁的名字是四葉環。不知怎麼著，他總覺得有點耳熟。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 環在車禍後留宿十府，另一方面樂有了重大發現。

環在一個陌生的房間醒來。他本來以為自己應該會躺在醫院的病床上，但這裡是和式的，空氣中沒有消毒水的味道，也沒有半個醫護人員，從哪裡看都不像是醫院。

他撐起自己的身體，拖著不良於行的腿勉強移動到了窗邊，從擦得乾乾淨淨的落地窗望出去，寬廣水面波光粼粼，那看起來像是海，他又回到濱賀了嗎？環恍惚中這樣想。他還發現現在可能是午後時分，但是他腦中一片混亂，有點分不清東南西北。

他記得自己被車子撞到，但好像受傷沒有那麼重，應該還不至於就這樣上了天堂……或者這裡是地獄呢？環實在也拿捏不準，他對死後的世界概念全無，只知道那是他媽媽已經動身前往的地方。想到過世的母親，他也沒有那麼害怕死亡了。

環盯著窗外風景發呆了一會兒，他又被綁架了嗎？但他現在和壯五已經一點關係都沒有了。而且，這還是他自己主動切斷的……

此時障子門唰地一聲被拉開，環下意識躲回被子裡，他在窗戶旁邊縮成一團，看起來就很不自然的樣子，但他現在要爬出來也很尷尬，是他的身體擅自這樣做的。

環把眼睛緊緊閉上，他還以為會有什麼騷動，但什麼事情也沒發生。

他確定自己沒有遭到什麼危機，才敢重新睜開眼睛，在他的視野中有一雙腳，像陶瓷製的人偶一樣白皙無瑕，那個人有點猶豫地站在那裡，直到環稍微從被子裡探出一點頭來，他才終於下定決心朝環的方向走來。

被子被掀開了。

環怯生生抬起眼睛，他看見另外一個潤仁抓著被子的邊緣，正疑惑地俯視著他。

八乙女樂一手撫順和服下擺，在四葉環養病的床榻邊跪坐下來。他從某個入房來的僕人手中接手拖盤，把止痛消炎藥、水杯、稀飯端到環的面前。

「我們在濱賀嗎？」環畏畏縮縮地問。

「濱賀？」樂望向窗外的庭院。他想環是把這屋裡的大湖誤認成海面了。「這裡還是上京，你記得嗎？啊，這個……」

樂上菜上得有點手忙腳亂，明明是把自己的房間讓給了環，可是樂卻不知道之前他在用早餐時的那張小桌子是從哪裡拖出來的，每次他醒來的時候都已經布置好了。所以到最後，還是環拖著一拐一拐的腿，從某個小櫃子裡翻出樂需要的東西。

他打開桌子，樂同時想把拖盤上的東西搬到桌上，稀飯的湯汁卻灑了出來。環有點看不下去，「……那個，讓我來就好。」他很不好意思地接替了樂的工作。

環把藥品、稀飯和分裝許多碟子的小菜挪到桌子上，動作非常俐落。在這之前，他還先把鋪在榻榻米上的被褥都摺起來了，前前後後花不了他五分鐘。

樂本來是想親自照顧被自己弄傷的病人，但因為環太能幹，而他什麼都不會，到最後只能坐在原地，用一雙佩服的眼睛看環做這些事情，還覺得很慚愧。

環在做完這些事情後，終於坐了下來。他小心地擺放自己的傷腳，身上的擦傷不知何時也被用紗布包起來了。

「剛才那個，躲在棉被裡面。」樂忍不住開了口。「是什麼遊戲嗎？」

環很用力地搖了搖頭，那只是因為他遇過太多事情，現在變得謹慎很多。結果搖頭的動作牽動到他的傷處，讓他抽了一口涼氣。「什麼也不是啦。」

「這樣子。」樂看起來心情好了一點。他一直很想說話，可是又怕說錯話。又因為他沒什麼事情好做，就只好看著環用餐。環餓得要命，一拿起筷子就忙著吃，也沒空搭理別人。

樂突然又說：「是我把你撞傷的，不是我丈夫。」

環嘴裡塞滿東西，側過頭稍微看了樂一眼，隨便點了點頭，他現在不關心這個，硬要說的話，跟車禍有關的，他比較在乎自己失去應徵電話公司接線生機會的這件事情。

樂小心翼翼收走空盤子，他做這個總不會出錯吧。

「你扭傷了，肩膀還脫臼。醫生要把你的肩膀接回去的時候，讓你喝了一點白蘭地，後來你就突然痛暈了……，再後來你好像有醒來，可是也不是很清醒，一直喊著そーちゃん、そーちゃん。」

他不講話還好，一講話就害環被嗆到，咳得滿臉通紅，都快要喘不過氣來了。

「那個そーちゃん是你的家人嗎？」樂很擔心的樣子，他從胸前拿出一條刺繡絲絹手帕，讓環把食物咳在上面。「不要擔心，也可以請他過來一起住，這裡的空房間很多。」

「那個、咳咳……不是，我沒有家人。」環萎倒在地上，好半晌才咳到告一段落重新振作，坐起來把他的藥吞掉。藥丸混著水咕嚕下肚，從玻璃杯望出去，樂那種明顯同情的目光也模糊一片。環知道自己說了謊，那是前未婚夫，再怎麼樣也算是家人了吧。

「……那你在這裡安心養病。」樂把托盤拿了起來。「有任何需要就吩咐他們去做。」他指了指桌邊的搖鈴，環看到那個小東西就覺得很懷念，以前在咖啡廳，客人的桌邊都會擺一個召喚鈴，不過在尖峰時段的時候，每個客人都一直搖鈴，到最後根本什麼都聽不清楚。

樂一路抱著托盤，他在想事情，就忽略掉好幾次有僕人想從他這裡把托盤接走的動作。到最後等他沿著原路走回起居室，十龍之介剛好在那裡看不再新鮮的晨報。龍之介一見到他來就笑了，樂被他那樣笑，才發現自己把托盤緊緊抱在胸前，也不知道抱那麼緊是要做什麼。

他覺得很糗。「……剛才問過了，他說他沒有家人。」

龍之介也好像感到很抱歉似地哦了一聲。他皺起眉頭，把沒翻幾頁的晨報闔上，墨水經過熨燙，幾乎沒怎麼沾上他的手指，所以當他捧起妻子的臉蛋時，也沒有在那張白淨的臉蛋上留下半點痕跡。

「我讓他在我的房間養病，那裡風景比較漂亮。」樂說。「我睡客房。」

龍之介能感覺到樂的視線很明顯不願意和他對上，現在寧願盯著沙發的編織椅套。「這不是你的錯。」龍之介說。

「那就是，那就是我做的，是我根本就沒顧慮到會撞到人。可是每次我犯錯的時候，大部分人總是跟我站在同一邊，他們都跟我說，這不是我的錯。」樂想別過頭，但他只是把自己的臉在龍之介寬厚溫暖的手掌中轉了半圈。

「……所以為什麼這樣？為什麼要假裝車是你開的？」他的耳朵和臉頰因為情緒激動而微微發紅，雖然他在生氣，卻看起來只是潤仁楚楚可憐的小脾氣。

龍之介扶住了樂的肩膀，他有很多話想說，卻不知道從何說起。他想問為什麼那天樂要突然那樣離家，他還想問樂是去了哪些地方，可是龍之介覺得這些問題，都不適合由他發問，他不想變成那種一心控制潤仁的權正。

至於樂問他的這個問題，他的答案只有一個──

「我不知道。」龍之介沮喪地低下了頭。「在當下……就好像不這樣做不行。」他看見了樂不解的表情，龍之介第一次覺得有必要為自己辯解，他著急地補充道：「和是誰犯錯無關……我只是，那個時候……很怕會失去你。」

他鬆開抓住樂雙肩的手，那裡的布料被他揉成一團，靛藍色在他手下成了一池被拂亂的春水，連帶著樂看起來也亂成一團。

樂愣在那裡，他們面對面僵持了一會兒，到最後龍之介瞎謅了一個要出門的理由，慌忙拿起外套和帽子奪門而出，樂沒看過失去從容的十龍之介，可是現在對他來講，最重要的是，這是什麼心情？樂在起居室裡走了一圈又一圈，地毯被他翻起一團又一團的逆毛，這是什麼感覺？他感覺有蝴蝶塞滿了他的喉嚨，一張口就能飛出一堆。

樂終於停了下來，他狼狽地跌坐在沙發上。

走廊上傭人們準備午膳的腳步聲於他而言是充耳不聞，只有他自己的心跳聲愈來愈響──第一次有人說怕會失去他。樂一直反覆回想龍之介說過的那句話，他突然覺得好害怕，有種無以名狀的狂喜從他身上澆淋下來，恐慌隨之漲潮湧上──他現在也怕會失去龍之介，他真的怕。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在龍匆匆出門以後，樂也有了別的行動。

十龍之介拿著帽子和外套走在街道上，他不知不覺走到了賽馬場，現在場內鬧哄哄的，階梯式的觀眾座椅零散地坐著一些人，正百無聊賴地搖著扇子，大部分看客以及賭客，幾乎都集中在靠前的位置。

他在最後一排坐了下來。

龍之介還在英國唸書的時候，很長的時間都泡在賽馬場裡。他沒有賭癮，可是他喜歡看馬賽跑，就只是這樣了，他可以起個大清早，在天還泛著濛濛霧氣、室友全都在呼呼大睡的時候，隻身一人晨跑到賽馬場去看馬兒跑圈，然後再回宿舍去換上制服。

龍之介凝視著遠方奔跑的馬匹，他沒注意到有另外一個人追著他的腳步也來到了這個賽馬場，但很快地，他就發現空氣中有他熟悉的香味，那個味道只屬於某個人。

八乙女樂在他身邊坐了下來，看得出來他很喘，他的肩膀和胸膛隨著呼吸上下起伏、鼻尖泛出一點點汗水，好像一路跑過來似的。

一時之間他們誰都沒說話，龍之介咬著自己的嘴唇內側，他表面上看起來很冷靜的樣子，常有人這麼說，但他其實內心此刻有一片暴雨下在海面上。他不能理解樂為什麼就這樣追了過來，或者樂根本就不是追著他來的？

龍之介完全弄不清楚八乙女樂在想些什麼，諸多疑問卡在他的喉嚨裡，半句都問不出來。這樣說是對的嗎？對他而言，日語不是母語，甚至都不如從小受教育的語言英語來得熟悉，每次當他想說點什麼的時候，龍之介總是因此斟酌再三。

「我也喜歡馬。」八乙女樂率先開口，就像他們初夜那天的表現一樣，樂總是嚇龍之介一跳。「你喜歡嗎？」

龍之介很快就聽出了樂的文法錯誤，但他只覺得可愛。「喜歡。我以前常去看賽馬，還在國外的時候，但後來不常。」

「為什麼？」樂的聲音變得輕飄飄的，好像喝了酒那樣。

「因為有一次……我父王，我父親來探望我，那天是一個假日，附近的賽馬場非常熱鬧，我和幾個同學一起去那裡，有些人是因為喜歡，有些人是從小看到大，有些人是因為他們的父母親或兄姊是馬主。培育一匹賽馬，是需要決心的，更重要的是紀律……」

他感覺自己變得很多話，就在這裡打住了。

樂睜大眼睛、笑出聲音，好像在聽什麼有趣的故事那樣，龍之介受到無形的鼓勵，才又繼續說下去，這其實是個不怎麼開心的故事，但他希望樂可以繼續像現在這樣靠在他身邊，所以他把故事說得有點好笑，但結論是，他爸很生氣他這麼不學無術。

「喜歡馬有什麼不對。」樂突然這麼說，換上了比較嚴肅一點的表情。「我小時候常跑到軍隊，去看騎兵的那種馬。你知道為了不讓牠們在街上便溺，每次都得仔細控制牠們的食量？」

龍之介也笑了出來。「我完全不知道，我自己餵的時候，看牠很餓的樣子，每次都會不小心給太多。」他笑起來的時候，眼尾就像魚的尾巴一樣優雅，樂仰著頭凝視著龍之介，在被對方發現他毫無遮掩的視線之前，又很快把目光移至圍場。

「你有自己的馬？」

「送給朋友了。我曾經夢想當個騎師呢……不說這個，這裡太遠了，什麼也看不清楚，對吧。」龍之介把話題轉向賽馬本身。「這裡是邊陲地帶，如果有望遠鏡的話……」

樂像小孩子那樣把手放在雙腿之間，將身體往前推，他對龍之介說：「我還以為你的夢想是當王子。」

他說話的神情是那麼坦蕩，毫無諷刺意味，龍之介望著他一派天真的妻子，他想，怎麼會有人的夢想是當永遠的王子？儲君如果不能成為國王，那只是永遠的預備品罷了。

但他現在已經失去國家，作為人質在日本生活。雖然曾有過絕不要和這些人扯上關係的念頭，甚至也預想過未來的某天，可能得為了復國利用他的貴族妻子，最後再冷酷地甩開，作為他的一點報復──他終歸是做不到的。

離開賽馬場的時候兩人並肩行走，腳下平靜的溪流映出他們的倒影和夕陽。

龍之介很少有這樣和樂一起散步的機會，他們最多只會在院子裡走走，那時候的樂還頗矜持，大概也是因為僕人都在，而且都是前九条家的僕人。

一旦少了那些多餘的目光，他們彼此都自在很多。樂走起路來東張西望的，好幾次龍之介覺得他要撞上櫥窗或是路燈，所幸什麼事情也沒發生，只是弄得他很緊張。

他們走了一個小時才回到家裡。

樂在半路上這樣向龍之介提議。「……環說他沒有家人，但他曾經提過一個叫做そーちゃん的人。我想能不能……把這個人找出來？」

龍之介立刻應了下來。

然而用不著他去打聽這些，這位そーちゃん很快就自己送上門來，就在四葉環養傷的第一天、就在十龍之介和八乙女樂從賽馬場回來的那個晚上，一封信由逢坂家的管家親自送到十侯爵府上，被放上銀托盤，層層送到了龍之介的手裡。

他用拆信刀俐落割開信封，從裡面掉出一張支票和信紙，樂湊過來看。「醫藥費？請代我好好照顧……」

他和龍之介面面相覷。

他們的視線來到信紙最末的署名：「 _逢坂壯五_ 」。

在沉默良久以後，樂把身體挪回他自己的位子上、龍之介把信連帶支票放回銀托盤，這個突來的插曲讓他們一時之間不知做何反應。對龍之介而言，他首先感覺到窺探他人隱私的尷尬感，雖然他不是有意為之的，卻被逢坂壯五迫使知道了這件事情。

龍之介不得不在餐桌上打圓場。

今晚還有其他的客人，他們好奇的眼睛盯著侯爵夫婦看，試圖讀出一些消息。他們固執地遵守不知道從哪裡學來的餐桌禮儀，不肯吃得比樂更快，但樂自從懷孕後就食慾不振，所以幾乎所有人都在如坐針氈地餓肚子。

除了七瀨陸以外。

他毫不顧忌，吃了很多，但他的吃相有種貴族式的貧弱，讓人以為他天生小鳥胃。

陸是第一個知道環的去向的人（現在看起來，他可能略輸逢坂壯五），這讓樂很快就想起來自己是在哪裡聽過四葉環這個人，是從陸那邊。但陸從來沒有和他提過環跟逢坂家的兒子似乎有點什麼關係，環純粹是以好朋友的身分出現在他們的對話之中。

晚餐後樂在起居室伸手堵住了陸的去路，陸那時候正要去和其他權正聊天，他在這種聚會上，一向如魚得水。

「比起攔住我，您不如去攔十先生呢。」陸在沙發上坐了下來，他一邊轉動手腕上的手錶，一邊張望尋找屋內的時鐘。

「……聽說你跟和泉家的二兒子走得很近。」樂說。

陸懶懶地偏頭過來，嘴唇掃過樂的頰側，在樂的臉上沾出一點唇膏的痕跡，他重新校正白綢手套的位置，讓每一條縫線和他手指的側邊對齊。

「像我們這種人，只可以有跟結婚相關的夢想。」陸告訴他。「我只要能比哥哥早結婚就好。跟誰都可以，我才不管呢。」

「我今天不想跟你玩說反話的遊戲，你這小騙子。」樂拉住陸的袖口。「逢坂壯五是怎麼回事？」

「您為什麼要這麼緊張？難道有十先生和……」陸壓低了聲量，但很調皮地故意湊近樂的耳邊說話。「和我哥哥……還有大和哥，還不夠給您當靠山嗎？」

八乙女樂的臉色又青又白，陸感覺自己真的嚇到他了。才又說：「我也很意外他竟然還在乎自己的前未婚妻。」

「啊、哦……哦，未婚妻。」樂又乾巴巴地重複了一次。「未婚妻。」

「他如果有點良心，怎麼會和九条理訂婚？無論發生什麼事情，他都不該這樣，他明明可以拒絕的……太多事情要怪，也不知道要怪誰，只能怪他了，算他可憐吧。」陸很忿忿不平地說。

「所以我就說我討厭權正，討厭得不得了。我才不要結婚呢。」他愈說愈氣，倒有點蹊蹺了。

樂忍不住拉著他的手多問一句：「你怎麼了？」陸的眼淚就嘩啦啦流了下來，一股腦地往嘴裡塞巧克力，口齒不清地講：「他說他要去留學了。」

他哭得肩膀一抽一抽。「和泉一織說他要去德國留學了，年初都安排好了。」


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樂以為的龍之介並不是他想像中那樣，龍之介以為的樂也是。

七瀨陸前一秒還為了和泉一織哭哭啼啼，等到晚間八點的鐘一敲，他就把眼淚抹乾，跟八乙女樂說車子在等他了。

也不知道什麼時候吩咐的，還沒等樂形式上地說幾句話挽留他，陸就頭也不回地走出大門，好像又要趕赴下一場宴會的樣子，樂沒問他要去哪裡。

如果不是認識七瀨陸已經有一段時間，依照陸現在的表現，誰都會以為他根本就沒把和泉一織放在心上。

樂抱著無用的惋惜目送陸離開，但老實說，他並不真正明白陸在感傷什麼，因為這在他看來，根本不算是什麼問題，留學說到底也不過就是出國念書，難道會唸上一輩子嗎？

可是陸說，那是因為他不懂。

「八乙女さん……現在也已經不是八乙女さん了。您沒有談過戀愛，根本什麼都不懂。」

樂無從反駁陸，可是他也不甘心被陸那樣說。

「你只是在耍賴而已。本來還是嫌棄得要命的相親對象，也沒看你去相親，為什麼現在又自己演起悲劇？」

「您怎麼可以用以前的我來批評現在的我呢。」

「難道這裡面有哪個不是七瀨陸？」

「您就是這麼單純，才從小就總是被天にぃ玩弄在鼓掌裡。」

「……那都是以前的事情了！」

「看，以前的您也不是現在的您嘛。」陸突然想到了什麼，他說：「我也變了。」

家門口的水銀燈照亮陸如水流一般精緻的晚會服，鑽石在他的耳垂下方閃閃發光，襯托出他那雙泫然欲泣的漂亮眼睛，真是愛哭鬼啊，樂抱著胸這樣想，他這輩子還沒為了哪個權正哭過呢，如果真的要哭的話，也要哭別的事情比較有價值。

這時候有幾個外國男女走過來，那些好像是龍之介的舊友，對著樂親熱地問好，又把他從方才未完的話題，拉回十侯爵府上的水晶吊燈下。

樂也只能奉行這種及時行樂的精神，不這樣做的話，日子只會更加苦悶。他聽見他們用外語說「他就像是瓷人偶一樣」，一定是「一樣呆滯」，樂覺得自己真是無趣得要命，連他自己都不想跟自己說話。

整個晚上，眾人有意無意地把視線放在他逐漸隆起的腹部上，低聲刺探胎兒的性別。有些人提起八乙女家沒有權正繼承人的事情，他的生殖能力變成茶餘飯後的話題，是舉辦宴會必然付出的代價，他們只差沒對著他的肚子開賭盤了。

樂很鬱悶地穿越賓客齊聚的客廳，他的禮服拖曳在地，像銀色的尾巴摩擦地毯，發出窸窣聲響。這時候他想起環那邊很適合他去打擾，便帶了一點吃的走上樓梯，正打算抬手敲響房門時，樂聽見了十龍之介和四葉環交談的聲音。

他才注意到剛才龍之介不在客廳，他們真是一對不怎麼用心的主人，對那種熱鬧的場合好像適應不良一樣，輪流逃到樓上來。

樂從紙拉門的縫隙往內望，龍之介背對著房門盤腿坐著，環也同樣坐著，但他伸直雙腿，扭到的足踝放在龍之介的腿上。

樂覺得自己好像有迴避這個場面的必要，可是他的腳不聽使喚，還是呆站在原地，捧著幾顆接觸到常溫空氣便開始凝結出水珠的馬卡龍，不知如何是好。

在他的人生中，從來沒有遇見過這種情形。

更具體一點地說，曾經向他示好的權正，轉過身去又和其他潤仁也表現得那麼親暱──這種事情從未有過。

「……我和そ、逢坂さん已經分手了。」

龍之介笑了一下，他放鬆地把手放在膝蓋上。「不用這麼著急澄清也沒關係。我不認識這位逢坂さん，對他和你的事情也絕對不會輕率地評價。」

環應答：「反正我也、我也不在意別人是怎麼想的。雖然一開始很可怕，但是そーちゃん其實很溫柔。就算外面的人都害怕他，因為他是那個逢坂家的人，所以他們不會真心和他交往。但我覺得他好像早就習慣了。」

他盯著自己的腳尖一會兒，然後才繼續說：「我還想過如果是當他的情婦也沒有關係，只要能夠在一起就好了，其他的事情，我根本不在乎。」

龍之介以為他在繞著彎子說話，於是說：「你還年輕又聰明，一定有更好的出路。」

環不置可否，側過臉望著他。「可是，當他的情婦是很羞恥的事情嗎？」他撐起身體迎向月光，從窗戶吹進來的沁涼夜風吹起他們的頭髮。

「為什麼權正都覺得，結婚就是對潤仁負起責任？」

龍之介沉默良久，之後才笑著說：「你要把我問倒了。」

環看著窗外的月亮。「十さん，也是因為要負起責任所以才結婚的嗎？」

樂聽到這裡，他向後退了一步，躲到了走廊上的彩繪玻璃屏風後面，等不及龍之介的回話，便匆匆下樓去了。

當晚要就寢之前，樂在客房的床舖上翻來覆去，他覺得自己卑微得可以，一有這個念頭出現，又覺得委屈，還很討厭自己。想著想著，離家出走的想法又開始騷動。

「八乙女さん沒有談過戀愛，根本什麼都不懂。」

七瀨陸說的那句話閃過樂的腦海。他心上像有貓爪在撓抓一樣，之前還想要龍之介把他休棄，用上什麼難聽的理由他都不在乎。可是現在，要他在龍之介面前丟那種臉，那還不如讓他切腹算了。

樂坐起身來，披上絲綢外套，打著赤腳走出房門，他打算去要點陸今天沒吃完的巧克力，很快就回來，沒想到卻在書房外面撞進龍之介的懷裡。

十龍之介撥了通電話去逢坂家，但被告知少爺不在。

早先樂和陸都覺得逢坂壯五的那筆錢，對逢坂家來說不算是什麼，乾脆全都花在環的身上，對誰來說都是好事一樁。可是龍之介很不想這樣拿壯五的人情。

闖禍的樂在他懷裡抬起眼睛來望著他。「你還在想逢坂壯五和環的事情？」

「不知道該拿那筆錢怎麼辦。」龍之介說。不知道該拿你怎麼辦。這是龍之介沒說的。

樂嘟噥：「……收下不就好了，那是要給他未婚妻的，和我們又沒有關係。」

但龍之介也沒點頭說好，樂望著他被指婚的這個權正，龍之介好像總是有自己的考量、總是在思考著什麼很重要的事情。他的國家、他的民族、他的家人，只有樂被排除在龍之介的沉思以外。

「我再想想。」

龍之介扶著樂的肩膀，不遠不近地和樂摟抱在一起，像抱著一團空氣，那種莫名其妙的保持距離，傷透了樂的自尊心。

樂用了點力推開龍之介。「你覺得我是個麻煩。」用上肯定句。「大麻煩。所以自以為是地在車禍的時候幫了我。你做這些，全部都只是因為，你覺得你有必要這麼做，這是你的責任。」

龍之介睜大了眼睛，他的舌頭和頭腦都打結了。「樂、」

「又來了。我最討厭你那樣看著我！好像想說什麼，卻把話吞回肚子裡……」樂向後退了一步，但他踩到自己從肩膀上滑下來的外袍，踉蹌了一下，被龍之介拉進懷裡。龍之介覺得走廊危險，又把樂弄進了書房。

樂像浮躁的貓那樣，在龍之介的懷中捶打、掙扎著想要離開，但龍之介的手臂愈收愈緊，到最後樂甚至有種會窒息在龍之介臂彎裡的錯覺。

此時此刻，他除了權正的氣味和體溫，感覺不到別的。樂的頭腦已經成了一團發燙泥漿，他不顧自己懷孕的身體，就對著龍之介又抓又咬，眼下既生氣、又無助的樂，只能用牙齒在權正露出的手臂上，咬出一個又一個發紅破皮的牙印。

龍之介吃痛地閃躲，可是又不敢有太大的動作。樂就壓在他上面，要是伸手想要抵擋，就會碰到樂的身體。他要和妻子保持距離，是有理由的。潤仁懷孕以後就沒有熱潮期，但是權正依然會發情，龍之介年輕又健康，在那方面的興致當然也很旺盛。

而且不知道為什麼，他對懷孕的樂更有興趣。想到對方正孕育著他的骨肉，某種奇妙的滿足感就衝上龍之介的大腦，讓他變成傻呼呼的雄性動物。

所以他明知樂是在對他發洩滿肚子的委屈，一定是沒有辦法了，鬱悶到都要哭了，才這樣撲上來啃咬他的──卻還是有了權正的那種反應。陰莖不自覺地充血起來，要不了多久，一根直挺挺的肉棒，就隔著褲子戳在樂的屁股上。龍無臉見人了。

本來還在啃咬龍之介手指的樂，意識到龍之介的症狀時，暫時也停了下來。他靜靜地坐在那根硬梆梆的東西上面，龍之介很怕樂生氣，或者覺得他是在羞辱他。是怎樣的色情狂，竟然在這種時候勃起──

可是樂什麼嫌惡的反應都沒有。只是好像很疑惑、又很好奇那樣，乖順地坐在他的陰莖上面。龍之介隔著褲子，也可以感覺到潤仁的臀肉有多麼柔軟，樂的兩隻大腿夾在他的腰上，龍之介像放棄一切一樣倒上沙發，用手臂遮住雙眼。

「別擋住。」樂伸手挪開了龍被他咬得紅紅的手。「我喜歡你的眼睛。」

龍之介因為妻子的這句話，整張臉和耳朵、甚至脖子都紅了起來。

樂愣愣地說：「所以你不是……」對我厭煩了。

「不是！」龍之介根本不知道樂的後半句話是什麼，就慌慌張張地搖頭否認。「我不是！」

樂聞言沉默了一下。龍之介不敢看他，在喜歡的人面前，就算是貴為王子的龍之介，也像羞澀的夏末花朵那樣，想要把臉埋進塵埃裡。

「……你會怪我嗎？」龍之介問。「那麼多的潤仁，偏偏選了你。要和一個陌生人結婚，對你來說很不公平吧。對不起。」

樂望進了龍之介像蜂蜜一樣柔軟的眼睛裡。「你沒說過這個。」

「這說出來很丟人。有本相簿，裡面都是相親的照片……」他突然被樂咬住嘴唇，用舌頭舔吮，連話都要說不好了。

「九条公爵和逢坂首相，把相簿送來給我，那時候，翻到最後一頁，我看見你，和其他人都不一樣，你的眼神、你的表情、你的全部，照片怎麼可能拍出一個人的全部呢……我是個膚淺的男人，到頭來，我當時一定是，喜歡上你的臉。」

樂嘆了一口氣。

「你喜歡我的臉嗎？」樂說。「明明我的其他地方，應該更值得你喜歡，你倒是也仔細看看。」

他雖然說著這種話，卻用手指輕輕地挑開龍之介的褲頭，用鼻尖去拱權正堅硬如鐵的男根，張開方才吻過龍之介的那張嘴，吻上龍之介的性器。

舌尖輕舔、視線上挑，貓爪子在龍之介的心上抓撓。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 108的危險之夜。

龍之介從未見過這樣大膽又熱情的樂。

他因為訝異無比，除了瞪大眼睛以外做不出別的反應，所以成了潤仁的獵物，只能乖巧地被擺弄。好像被釘在原地一樣，龍之介任憑樂坐在他的身上，他半瞇著眼睛，神情恍惚地望著牆壁和天花板的邊緣。

在樂吻上他的陰莖時，龍之介很不合時宜地想起曾經的床伴，某個奪走他童貞的女性權正，那是他的表親，但說是堂親也沒有不對。

她栗色的頭髮剪到了耳下，燙著「手指波浪捲」，被烈日親吻的皮膚熾熱如南國的太陽，摸起來也和她的呼吸一樣滾燙。那是很小的時候的事情了。

龍之介悄悄將手放上樂的臉頰，樂摸起來也很熱──他看起來遠遠沒有摸起來的熱。像雪凝結而成的白皙皮膚，只要粗魯一點就會在上面留下痕跡，銀灰色的頭髮彷彿流水一般，又涼又滑，碰上了就會從指間溜走。

龍之介很想把他捧在手心上愛著，但樂卻在他的面前跪了下來，低下一向高貴的頭顱，含住他的性器，用那雙淚汪汪的銀色眼睛仰視著他。在那瞬間，龍之介心理的快感遠遠超過肉體真正帶來的，樂的口技實在很不怎麼樣，可是龍之介覺得自己征服了他。

或者他被樂征服了，怎樣都好，怎樣都好，真的、真的。

他的手滑向樂的腰側。「起來。」

樂眨了眨眼睛，像在無聲地問他：「你不喜歡？」

但是龍之介又怎麼說得出口他愛極了？做為一個貪得無厭的男性權正，他不只想要樂每天都含他下面的肉棒，他還想直接射在樂的嘴裡，看樂被精液嗆到不知所措的樣子，他大概頭腦會融化吧……龍之介也有很多很多健康的壞心眼，但沒有一個比得上樂對他做的。

樂又坐到他的身上，好像很好玩那樣，把龍之介死死地壓住。樂的身體擋住了書房的燈光，龍之介視野因此受限，只能看見樂的表情。焦躁不安的、好像憧憬著什麼的、那些新鮮的樂對龍之介來說，每分每秒都是巨大的刺激。

第一次有了真正在做愛的實感。溫暖的肉體、悶悶的重量，親暱的視線，所有屬於樂的，全都讓他迷醉不已。空氣聞起來像是烈酒，就這樣把他的頭腦泡進酒精裡吧……龍之介渾渾噩噩中這樣想，他不想醒來了，他好想昏倒在樂的懷裡，把時間暫停。

龍之介感覺自己的下身，被一處柔軟濕潤的地方吞吃進去。他知道那是怎麼回事，但他不敢相信。樂緩緩坐上他的陰莖，有很多黏稠的蜜沿著柱身滑落下來，滴在他的下腹上。

「樂、」

樂立刻就否決了龍之介的勸告。但他的腿撐不了太久，一但鬆懈，隨著體重和兩人的姿勢，龍之介的陰莖便直接往裡面推進了好幾公分，一下子就將樂的腸壁撐開，陰莖和生殖道緊密地貼合在一起，汁水不停分泌，好像失禁那樣，每往裡面插一點，就也跟著噴出一些，灑到了深藍色地毯上。

權正的那根東西再怎麼樣都太大了，樂吃力地想，自已用嘴巴含不起來的東西，下面的嘴巴卻可以毫無保留地吞吃進去，這個事實讓他羞恥得緊閉起眼睛。

「樂、等、等一下，再這樣下去，萬一不小心成結的話會撞到……」

「什、什麼？」

「撞到受孕腔的入口。」

話才剛說沒多久，樂就感覺到自己的下腹十分熱燙，一種很古怪的感覺，又麻又癢，有什麼東西想要出來。他摀住自己的小腹，性交的快感和胎兒在移動的感覺，對此刻的他來說，根本就分不清楚。

樂覺得自己快要高潮了，可是他又覺得自己快要生出還未足月的小孩了。

他的頭腦被撕裂成兩半，淫蕩的本能和母性的自覺不停相互拉扯，這種癲狂的樣子，無論如何都不想被龍之介看到，樂把臉埋進了龍之介的胸前，讓權正的味道侵略他的理智。

他是會跟別的權正上床的人，樂忽而又抬起眼睛，用求情的目光望著龍之介，但龍之介對他曾經做過的事情一無所知，只是同樣溫和地摸了摸他的頭。

昨天的事情彷彿不是真的。

龍之介在自己的床上醒來，房間的窗簾侍者已經進來拉開了，這就是為什麼他現在會被早晨的光線弄醒。龍之介瞇起眼睛，側過頭想看看他妻子的睡臉，但卻沒看到樂的蹤影。

他一大早就被拒之門外了嗎？是昨天哪裡做的不好嗎？

龍之介開始反省，在性愛的這件事情上，比起自己的愉悅，他更怕伴侶不愉快。有些記憶閃過龍之介的腦海，他想起來昨天樂一邊啜泣，一邊說太深、太脹，不要了──

可是當時的自己，好像理智斷線一樣，龍之介愈回想，臉色就愈蒼白，他怎麼會這麼失態──甚至還拖著潤仁的腰，一路從書房走到房間。

如果樂想逃跑，他就把人從門口強行撈回床上，吻到好像要斷氣一樣，整張臉都是紅的……紅通通的，就像是熟透了的蘋果，龍之介摀著自己的額頭，他當時不知道為什麼，和樂的目光對上以後，突然很驚慌，變成只想要占有潤仁的那種權正……

為什麼樂會用那種愧疚的目光凝視著他？

龍之介把被子掀開一角，這才發現了縮在裡面的樂。

睡在被子裡不熱嗎？龍之介內心充滿疑惑，八乙女樂對他來說就是謎團和謎團組成的。他在樂的腰上發現自己昨晚留下來的痕跡，仍然清楚看見手的掐痕，其他的皮膚也未能倖免，尤其是腺體附近，雖然沒有直接啃咬下去，但留下了很多細小的吻痕。

真是不可思議的生物。

龍之介忍不住伸出了手，想要碰觸樂的腺體，但樂好像感覺到他的意圖一樣，懶懶地翻了個身，把正面轉向龍之介，然後緩緩睜開雙眼。

樂很睏倦地眨了幾下眼睛，等他看清楚自己和龍之介睡在一起時，他臉上的表情變了又變，到最後明明是漂亮的一張臉，卻看起來很失神的樣子。

「身體……」龍之介乾巴巴地問。「還好嗎？」

「還好，只是小孩在動。……而且，昨天你說的是對的。」樂說。

「什、什麼？」

「你說你的發情期不會因為我懷孕停下來的那件事情。因為沒有嚙咬標記，現在想起來也很合理。」

「是這樣……可是體內的標記，不夠嗎。」

樂用很驚訝的眼神瞪著他看。「那只代表我不再是處子，對權正來說根本沒有影響。這個世界就是這麼不公平。」

哦那可真是非常的……龍之介很尷尬地挪開視線，他輕輕地用手指梳著樂的頭髮，很想假裝自己沒說過那些話。

「抱歉……」

「為什麼要道歉？我真是不懂你，完全不懂。」樂不知道想起什麼，突然連耳朵都慢慢紅了起來。「……我又沒有不喜歡。」

「你喜歡的話明天也可以過來我這裡睡。」

說完這句話以後，十龍之介領悟了一件事情，就是八乙女樂可以對他說那些很直白的話，而且不管他再怎麼害羞，也不會住手。但是反過來，他如果這麼做，樂就十分焦躁，很快就逃離了他的房間。

潤仁的性情，真是難以捉摸。

龍之介整個早上都在想這件事情，他想來想去，樂那時候，難道是在邀請他嚙咬標記？可是、可是，嚙咬標記如今是種野蠻的行為，他要是在樂的腺體上留下傷痕，今後樂穿和服的時候，被標記的腺體也會露出來，這會引人非議。

後來樂跟他在早餐時碰面，第一句話就是：「環說他的腳踝已經好了，但我看，那還不能真的算是好了。」

龍之介很想跟他說點別的。他注意到樂的頭髮被編了一條辮子別在耳後，很清爽，是誰替他綁的？深藍色和服讓他看起來很艷麗，明明臉上應該是脂粉不施的……卻有種性愛後的奇妙嫵媚。

這樣那樣觀察了一輪。但有關環的事情，是他們之間的要緊事，龍之介只得把其他的話吞回肚子裡。

樂把看完的報紙推到龍之介手邊。「我今天想去一趟電話公司那裡，替他看看面試的事情怎麼樣，他很介意，我也過意不去。」

龍之介說：「我去吧，我順路。」他又說。「我也很想見見逢坂家的少爺。」

樂端起咖啡杯，又放了回去。「我以為你們見過。那個，御堂家的小兒子，和逢坂壯五是青梅竹馬，他沒有告訴你？」

龍之介毫不掩飾地大吃一驚。「從來沒說過。」

樂突然想到了什麼，他說話的方式變得有點小心。「他什麼事情都不說嗎？」

「最近倒是提到家裡給他請了上京大學的老師來補習，聽說是醫學院裡的老師，稍微見過面，好像最近才剛從歐洲回來。今年他應該考得上大學了吧，不知道為什麼不肯上進。」龍之介說。「真奇怪啊，整個人好像變得積極多了。」

「我要是權正，絕對不會像他一樣糜爛。」樂撐著臉說。「真是麻煩，你出門一趟要多久？直接邀請他來這裡就好了，乾脆連逢坂壯五也一起邀來？」

龍之介隱約感覺到妻子正在打什麼算盤。「樂，你想湊合他和環？」

「我只是覺得他們跨越階級的戀情很了不起，您不覺得嗎？」樂嘴上這麼說。心裡想的卻是好不容易有這個機會，無論如何都不想讓九条家的人稱心如意。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樂和陸開始著手準備要讓壯五和環再次重逢的宴會，壯五知道了一件超乎預期的事情。

十侯爵夫人打算要舉辦一場舞會的消息不脛而走，在眾人口耳相傳之間，被加油添醋描寫的好像是一場非常盛大的宴會一樣，事實上樂也沒有預料到這種發展，這一切都是因為他把舉辦晚宴（小型的、不要太多人的、朋友之間的）的任務交到了七瀨陸手上。

樂覺得陸這陣子因為和泉家小兒子要去留學的事情，把自己弄得太過消沉了。

為了轉移他的注意力，所以他才委由陸代勞，沒想到陸邀請了好多人，看見賓客名單的時候，樂差點昏了過去，作為舞會（現在已經成為舞會了）的主人之一，他勢必要把客人們的長相、稱謂、喜歡的事情、敏感的話題全都倒背如流。

他們窩在龍之介的書房，一邊喝熱可可，一邊在紙上做筆記。絲毫不知道自己才是舞會主角的四葉環，也待在樂和陸的身邊。他盤著腿坐在沙發上，肚子前面抱著一粒繡著嫩綠色葉片的抱枕。

這幾天以來，環把身體調養的非常好。他的臉色也變得比以前更紅潤，這都是因為攝取的營養足夠，以及適當的休閒之故。

在遇見逢坂壯五，因而來到帝都上京之前，環每天除了睡眠以外的時間，都在沒日沒夜地工作。一開始他被樂要求什麼都別做的時候，環很錯愕，他根本靜不下來，而且他一心嚮往的接線生工作也被他錯過面試了，現在他感覺很不安，不知道自己要怎麼在上京活下來。

陸拉著他的手跟他說，這根本就都是多想的。「他們一定會好好照顧你的，你就什麼──都不要想，安心地留下來就好了。」

他還補了一句：「你看，我三不五時就來住，他們也沒說什麼。」

環低下頭想了想，的確十先生他們看起來像是好人。他都快要忘記當初是因為樂開車撞到他，本來就對他有虧欠。環過沒多久就把這件事情拋諸腦後了。

定下舞會的日期以後，陸興高采烈地帶著環去訂製禮服。樂還是偏好傳統的做法，請裁縫師到他們府上丈量，之後做好的衣服也是這樣送來，可以悠閒地挑選，也有十足的隱私。

但陸就不喜歡這樣，他拉著環跳上一輛人力車，風也似地來到上京最繁華的街道，這裡百貨公司林立，人力車、馬車、汽車擠在同一條路上，陸很興奮地要環跟緊他，他們穿過熙攘人群，在車陣裡左閃右躲，終於到了百貨公司的大門口。

「真奇怪，我之前怎麼都沒想跟你一起來這裡。」陸敲了一下環的肩膀。「可惜八乙女さん沒有一起來，他懷孕以後就哪裡都不想去了。」

「八乙女さん？」

「是他的舊姓啦，娘家的姓，叫習慣了改不掉。但直接叫他名字好奇怪哦，只有我哥哥才那樣叫。」

環嗯了長長一聲，他被玲瑯滿目的商品吸引住了目光，一時之間沒有接著陸的話繼續聊下去。兩個人慢慢逛到了服飾那一層，陸說他們平常晚上出去玩，要穿怎麼樣都可以，但如果是要參加侯爵夫人的舞會，還是得好好準備才行。

陸雖然這樣說，但其實他滿腦子想的都是，要怎麼讓逢坂壯五一見到環的時候，就能被環深深吸引，把未婚妻九条理完全拋在腦後。

「環……你啊，我真的是不知道該說什麼才好。」陸坐在沙發上看環換上衣服。「我也懂為什麼你不想跟逢坂壯五在一起啦，逢坂家嘛，就算是貴族也不想嫁進去。」

「為什麼？」環這樣問的時候，聽起來卻不是真的很好奇的樣子。

「在那種政治世家當夫人很辛苦啦。」陸嘆了一口氣。「你知道他現在的未婚妻是誰嗎？」

環搖了搖頭。他正低頭看著店員替他紮上腰帶，陸看不清楚環的表情，不過他還是想說下去。「是九条家的小姐，也就是我哥哥的妹妹。從小到大，九条家一直干涉我和天にぃ的人生，我剛滿十四歲的時候，他們就替我安排了結婚的對象。」

「結婚的對象……」

「很好笑吧，我的價值就只有這樣而已。然後呢，對方好像小時候生了一場病，所以雖然他已經三十幾歲了，明明是大人，行為舉止卻像是小孩子一樣。直到天にぃ去當九条家的養子，婚約才被取消。」

「陸陸……」

七瀨陸撐著臉，盯著地毯上的一處。「強迫你聽這麼無聊的往事，抱歉，環。」

「我沒事啦。不過，除了九条家有點可怕以外，陸陸也很介意自己的哥哥又另外有妹妹吧。」環透過鏡子望向斜斜地靠著沙發的陸。

「我也懂哦，小時候我和媽媽一起走了很遠的路，把妹妹送到附近的修道院去，那時候修女就跟我們說，她會有很多兄弟姊妹，不會感到寂寞，要我們放心，但是我聽到的時候還是很難過，因為我已經不是她唯一的哥哥了。」

「環……我是介意沒錯，但我想說的，還是我很擔心你啊。」他起身把環緊緊抱住。

有好幾次陸都差點脫口而出，這一切都是因為八乙女さん想把你和逢坂壯五湊在一起，可是他說不出口，也不想給環有選擇不要的機會，因為陸始終相信，這是環應得的，即便他自己根本不相信婚姻。

他們從百貨公司出來的時候，已經接近黃昏時分了。陸因為要回去辦公室，所以他和環在這裡分別，環坐上人力車，街道旁點燈夫拿著一根長桿子正在點燈，他把頂篷拉下來，想著等到這場舞會結束，他就要回去過本來的生活了，這次他一定會堅持，不讓樂把他留下來。

這會是幻覺嗎？

逢坂壯五握緊了方向盤，前幾分鐘他還在後悔選擇走鬧區壅塞的街道，現在他全心全意想著的問題是，那會是四葉環嗎？

自從他們分別以後，壯五找遍了上京所有的當鋪，沒有一間收過他給環的訂婚戒指。所以環很可能根本沒有拿去典當，但是他這麼做的理由是什麼？壯五百思不解。他不想貿然再接近環、給環造成壓力，所以只是安排了一些人在環的身邊，隨時向他回報環的近況。

雖然不明白環為什麼就這樣棄他而去，壯五仍然著手拖延和九条家那邊的婚約進度，他不打算和除了環以外的任何人結婚，但他仍然需要一個時機。為了和環在一起，他甚至願意離開逢坂家。

不過，在時機到來之前，他必須先服從他父親的任何安排，以免遭到懷疑。於是他欣然接受逢坂壯志在外交長官身邊為他安插好的職位，同時也不能冷落九条小姐。這段時間裡，壯五過著他人理想中的成功人生，唯一看出他不對勁的，只有他的母親。

「少爺最近好像比以前沉默多了。」

他母親和家裡的其他僕人一樣稱呼他為少爺。會用名字稱呼壯五的，除了他的父親、祖父母以外，只有他那個很早就過世的叔叔。

從小到大，身邊的人都告訴他，他的叔叔因為神經衰弱症的緣故，所以在濱賀休養，不過壯五不覺得叔叔有像他們說的那樣。前陣子他的母親也被診斷出這種病症臥床療養，醫生說潤仁天生體質弱，所以容易生這種病。

他和逢坂壯志提起母親的病，但壯志並沒有太在意，他也跟醫生持同樣看法，認為那是潤仁的纖細神經造成的貴族病。

壯志對自己妻子的事情表現得無關緊要，但把和九条家的婚約看得非常重要，有一次壯五甚至聽見他說「不能再失約一次」，而且要求他必須和四葉環分手。當環的名字被壯志提起，壯五立刻將在環身上發生的事情，跟壯志連結在一起，他質問壯志這麼做的理由，以往，他的父親不會搭理他，但就在那天，逢坂壯志親口告訴他了。

「因為四葉環和九条理是親兄妹。」壯志用嫌惡的語氣說：「我不允許這個家裡有這種亂倫的事情。」


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理向壯五提出一個要求，一名不速之客抵達上京。

書桌上放著一張舞會邀請函。

逢坂壯五雙手十指交扣，撐住了他的額頭。就連從窗紗透進來的陽光，也無法將他陰鬱的表情照亮。這本來是他期盼多日的機會，現在卻成為憂慮的導火線。

如果不知道環跟理是兄妹，那也就算了。現在知道了這件事情，壯五在道德層面，就很難說服自己不要告訴環。

他花了一個早上，反覆思量、分析利弊，但終究得不出最好的答案。時間虛耗而過，到了下午，九条小姐好像知道她的未婚夫深陷苦惱一樣，親自找上門來了。她從一輛勞斯萊斯走了下來，穿著白色夏裝，裙襬的長度到膝蓋那裡，時下年輕女孩喜歡這個長度。

九条理手裡拿著幾本薄薄的詩集和一頂十分透光的白色寬沿帽，興沖沖地上前挽住了她未婚夫的手臂。「您想去哪裡走走嗎？」她那雙藍色眼睛也瞥見了邀請函，但從她的角度應該什麼內容也看不到，壯五想。

「我知道這附近有一個公園，很適合騎馬，那裡的蘭花也很漂亮。」九条理又說。「還有好幾個網球場呢，您打網球嗎？」

「大學的時候打過幾次。」

理對壯五不冷不熱的回答，仍然保持著風度。她笑了一下：「要是我也能進大學，我一定每天都打，不睡覺也要打。」

「那樣的話，手臂會痠痛到不行。」壯五望著她那兩隻纖細的臂膀。「隔天寫字都會發抖。」

「那樣才好呢。」理自己打開車門，讓她的貼身女僕坐進去一點。女僕略有點尷尬地向內擠了擠，顯然她沒預料到逢坂少爺真的被小姐給帶出來了。「反正也只是假設，都不是真的。」

讓這個年紀的女孩說出這種喪氣話的原因，不需要多想，也能立刻推敲出來。她一旦嫁入逢坂家，忙碌的夫人生活隨之展開，很長的一段時間裡，她都不可能去追求個人的成功了。

理在學習院有很多的同學，她們被教育成未來的科學家、政治家、銀行家等等，只有非常少數的女性權正，到了這個藩籬已破、男女共學的年代，仍然選擇和男性權正締結婚約，並且在這麼輕的年紀，便準備嫁為人妻。

和其他同學比起來，理覺得自己有點不幸，因為這不是她期待的未來。但羨慕她的人也不在少數，擁有一個婚約意味著什麼？她們說，那表示別人還在不斷尋覓對象的時候，父母親已經把最優秀的人放在自己身邊了。

真的是這樣嗎？

九条理望著逢坂壯五像雕像一樣完美的側臉，她一點都不了解這個男人，這讓她感到很苦悶，可以的話，她真希望自己可以永遠留在九条鷹匡身邊，說到底其實她想要的，就是九条天那個位置，理一向非常清楚，可是她毫無競爭的籌碼。

抵達公園以後，理沒有說想要騎馬、也沒有拉著壯五去打網球。他們走進樹籬迷宮中，將理的貼身女僕拋在腦後。一般而言，熱戀的情人這麼做，都是謀求某個發展。但這種情況不會發生在壯五和理的身上。

「我有一個請求。」理停下了腳步。「您願意聽聽嗎？」

「我很樂意為您分攤煩惱。」壯五說。他讓理繼續挽著他的手，兩個人緩緩前進，他們感覺有必要這麼做，愈嚴肅的話題，就愈應該用輕鬆的方式對待。

「我和逢坂先生都是權正，也從來沒有見過彼此，早在一開始，這就只是雙方安排好的婚姻而已。」理輕輕地說。「我也明白您另有心上人，這也是您遲遲不願意履行婚約的原因吧。」

壯五微笑望著她，並沒有表達他自己的看法。

「這段日子裡我慎重考慮過，在婚後我們應該也能相安無事，各自擁有自己的生活，因為您……是這麼體貼的、令人敬重的男士。」她說這些話的時候，咬字發音還有種小女孩的生澀。「然而對我而言，一切都有點太早了，請原諒我這種愚蠢的理由。所以，關於我們的婚約……是否取消較為恰當呢？」

壯五很感激地拉住了理戴著編織白手套的手。「我尊重您的選擇。」

理好不容易把她準備好的台詞全都說完了，她毫不意外壯五會是這種反應，但是在壯五拉起她的手的時候，理還是有種好像被誇獎一樣，輕飄飄的感覺。

「其實我打算這幾天就離開上京。」壯五說。

理「唔」了一聲，她有點被嚇到了，要是她沒和壯五提起要取消婚約，她說不定會成為被眾人恥笑的對象。逢坂壯五拋棄她這個未婚妻，和情婦私奔到天涯海角的惡名，永遠都會跟在她身上。

理很討厭這種不安感，她身為一個女性權正，本來可以不用面對這些的。「我會再和九条先生談談，婚約的事情，由九条家來提也比較妥當。」

她和壯五在綠籬迷宮內分別。

望著壯五遠去的背影，理又覺得，其實和他結婚也沒什麼不好。他們婚後就各自住在不同的房子裡，過自己的生活，當永遠的朋友，這樣不是也很理想嗎。如果這樣能讓九条先生感到欣慰的話……可是她現在要讓九条先生失望了。

在回程的路上，理不禁臆想著，讓那個逢坂壯五這麼瘋狂迷戀的人，會是什麼樣子的。如果這個世界上也有一個人，願意為她放棄一切，只為了和她在一起……雖然聽來很浪漫，但她不覺得自己也會為了對方放棄現在的生活。

這太不切實際了。她離開公園後，穿越車陣走上對面的石板路，讓貼身女僕在後面邁開大步追趕她。理腳上那雙新買的瑪莉珍鞋在石板路上敲出清脆的聲音，腳踝後側有點磨腳，早知道不該走這麼遠的。

她在一盞路燈旁停了下來，正要伸手解開鞋帶的時候，突然有個中年男人上前拽住了她的臂膀。

理本來下意識要將對方甩掉，但當她一回頭，眼前出現的人卻讓她說不出半句話，每個音節都梗在她的喉嚨裡，當女僕要將那個男人拉開的時候，理這才終於找回了自己的聲音。

「……爸爸。」

「好久不見啊，理。當年的小女孩，現在已經長得這麼大了，差點就認不出來了呢。」中年男子說。他放開了手，現在已經沒有再箝制九条理的必要了，如果她不滿足他的要求，那麼他也能讓她在上京丟進顏面。

這些有貴族頭銜的有錢人不就最怕丟臉嗎？

「……你想要什麼？」理不願意看著他的臉說話，但當她移開視線，她又會看見她親生父親骯髒的領口、袖口。那股令人生厭的海水氣味竄進她的鼻腔，回憶也洶湧而來。

想到自己的過去，理總是會冒冷汗。她尤其討厭她的父親，因為他就是一個失敗的男性權正，每天賭博、酗酒、毆打妻小，家裡一直都是靠著母親的微薄工資撐下來的。理在母親過世之前就被送到修道院寄養，所以後來的事情她不太清楚，但是某天，哥哥來探望她的時候，理卻在哥哥的身上發現一件很奇怪的事情。

哥哥那天穿著改小的媽媽舊衣服，可是後領那邊沒有改到，或者是哥哥穿得太鬆了，理也不知道為什麼，但她那天看見了，哥哥的後頸附近有一個新鮮的牙印。

「哥哥這邊受傷了，會痛嗎？」

「一點都不痛哦！理不要為我擔心啦。」

「可是還在流血的樣子啊，是爸爸做的嗎？哥哥不回答的話，就是我猜對了。我之前也看到過，爸爸在咬媽媽……」

理想起她曾經撞見過的情景，那麼哥哥也是被爸爸壓在身體下面，腿張得開開的，像蝴蝶標本一樣，很痛苦地，被咬住脖子嗎？

理的臉色變得蒼白。她直到某個年紀，才明白自己看見的事情的意義。想起哥哥腺體上的傷口，理就覺得很害怕，她不禁聯想到，哥哥也被爸爸做了那種事情。

她想把這個秘密永遠藏在心裡，可是過去並不打算放過她，因為她的親生父親說──

「妳是逢坂壯五的未婚妻？我還以為是環呢，那個臭小子，把家裡的錢全都帶走，一毛也不剩，跟他那個婊子媽媽一個德行，我打聽了好幾個月都找不到人，沒想到有天，逢坂壯五就自己出現了。」

「……這是什麼意思？」

「他要我同意讓環跟他結婚。我說可以，但我要是讓他去克莉絲塔那邊接客，老子早就賺翻啦，所以你要出多少錢娶我兒子？」


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理為了解決問題，不得不在深夜進行某個計畫，同時間天也在進行深夜的活動。

九条理選了個深夜時分溜下床，打著赤腳走向家裡放著保險箱的那個藏書庫。

平時幾乎不會有人接近那裡，僕人即便是打掃，也只是撢撢塵埃，她從九条鷹匡那裡順手拿走了鑰匙，用上小時候學會的一些「伎倆」，現在她只需要把保險箱打開，裡面放著的東西，應該足夠填飽她生父的胃口。

希望如此。理懷著滿腹的愧疚，她正要做的事情是偷竊自己家裡的財物，但她別無他法了，九条先生一直以為她是孤兒，這是修道院的修女告訴他的，他們可不願意錯失這位願意捐款的慷慨老爺，反正他要的就是權正的女孩，是不是孤兒，似乎也沒那麼重要，最重要的是，千萬不能讓這位好心的先生失望。

九条理摸黑走到了藏書庫的門口，本來以為應該沒有人在，卻從門縫隱約透出一點光亮。她湊向前看，在好幾座矗立的書架之間，似乎有人影。

仔細一瞧，那是背對著門的九条天，他把某個人按在書架上，室內傳來一陣細微的騷動，衣物的摩娑聲、兩個人的喘息聲，理的眼睛逐漸適應微弱的光線，這下子她看清楚了。理向後退了一步，把鑰匙藏在了和服腰帶裡。

過沒多久，一隻手按在了藏書庫的門上，看起來像剛從宴會告退的九条天推門走了出來。在他身後站著一個二十出頭歲的女人，體型纖細、高挑，一雙貓眼睛懶懶地盯著人看、白皮膚、淡金頭髮，髮尾有點自然捲，垂散在她裸露出來的肩膀上。

她的晚禮服真漂亮啊，理只能這麼想，她本來就無意撞見哥哥的深夜韻事。今天九条鷹匡不在，所以連九条天也開始放肆了起來。

「我想來找幾本書。」理率先開口，她微微抬高了下巴。「能夠找到一個舒適的地方閱讀就再好不過了。」

「我們會去找另外一個舒適的地方。」九条天漫不經心地整理自己的領口，但他可不相信九条理在凌晨一點說想讀書的這種藉口。

於是天又對著妹妹補充了一句：「我指的我們，是妳跟我。」

天身後的窈窕佳人聽見天這麼說，就湊上來在天的耳邊吻了吻，然後彎下身子，手指勾起金絲帶高跟鞋，細腰一扭一扭，十分乾脆地下樓去了。

看這個樣子，哥哥不只帶她回來這一次，可能還是這陣子最中意的。她那麼擅長下樓，理覺得她應該是個電影明星。

「妳這麼晚了是打算做什麼？」九条天問。「我現在問這個問題，應該不算太過份吧？」

「當然不過分。」理用輕快的回答來掩蓋她的心虛。「百分之百是您應該問出來的問題。現在是幾點、這裡是哪裡、妳在做什麼？哥哥，藏書室裡面有的就是書，我還能做什麼呢。」

她覺得自己的表現找不出半點瑕疵了，比剛才那個女人還更像是演員呢。

但九条天拿那雙涼涼的漂亮眼睛盯著她看，要不了多久，理就看見她這個深夜勾引別人回家的兄長勾起了嘴角，用十分確信的語氣問出：「妳在打保險箱的主意。我有說錯嗎？」

略過理的深夜行為不談，九条天將有關理被親生父親勒索的事情輾轉告知了九条鷹匡。那時鷹匡剛回國，還風塵僕僕，聽見理原來有一個濱賀的生父，倒也不感意外。至少沒有他知道理和壯五打算解除婚約的那麼意外。

椅子都還沒坐熱的九条公爵拿起手杖和帽子，機敏的管家上前給他披上外套。「走吧。」他要九条天和他一起出門。「不知道首相那個大忙人會不會騰出時間來見我？」

他們坐進九条家的六駕馬車裡，天平時不用這輛名貴的馬車當作代步工具，事實上，要有夠大的門讓這輛馬車駛入，找遍帝都上京也沒幾戶人家了。

逢坂家就是其中一戶。

「我第一次這樣被自己的兒女反抗。」九条鷹匡雖然這麼說，但他看起來不怎麼生氣。「尤其理一向都比你們聽話。」

九条天自然而然地認為鷹匡指的是他和樂，或者他和陸。如果是這樣的話，那麼鷹匡說對了，他們沒有一個是聽話的。

天在心裡嘆了口氣，他想知道今天九条先生要他隨行的原因是什麼，但不用他去猜測，很快地，車子停在了八乙女家前面。

這是以前九条天最熟悉的一條路線，上京的交際名花二階堂夫人曾經調侃過他，說八乙女家的德國獵犬因為九条天的頻繁造訪，見到他都不會吠叫，這是有根據的。

天走下馬車，他回頭望了一眼檀黑帶紫的車身，低下身去撫摸看門犬。二樓的窗簾動了一下，他知道八乙女宗助要下樓來了。

「理生父的那件事情，交給八乙女君去做。」九条鷹匡說。

「他這陣子很想進去逢坂壯志的小內閣裡，大概沒什麼心思在我交給他的事情上，之前陸軍賄賂的事情也查的差不多了，可惜最後名單又被偷了出去，這種事情實在不適合傳進陛下耳裡。」

天表示自己明白。「您要我怎麼……」

「不用說太多，他也會明白。」九条鷹匡用戴著皮手套的手握住了他的手杖，像握起一把權杖。

「八乙女家的人，像八乙女君養在門口的看門犬一樣，血統純正、頭腦聰明，大致上忠心。所以我讓小八乙女和你一起長大，好把主人的氣味認熟悉了。本來他如果是權正的話，有朝一日，你要他獻上性命他也會照辦。」

九条天皺了一下眉。

「現在他連報告都不肯好好交了。」鷹匡頗為遺憾地望著窗外。「花時間監視前王室，不就是不希望他們出一點意外？」

「……樂不適合做那種事情。」

「他身上流著八乙女家的血，會是箇中好手，否則怎麼十龍之介都沒發現。」鷹匡說。「可惜潤仁都善變。」

八乙女樂打了個噴嚏。

九条家的這個舞會廳（現在是十侯爵的財產），有兩扇非常厚重的門。當僕人把這塵封十幾年的空間再次打開，讓裡外空氣流通，樂就被裡面的灰塵弄得噴嚏連連。

他用手帕摀住口鼻，和十龍之介緩緩走到了舞池的中央，偌大空間裡，只有他們皮鞋的清脆響聲迴盪。

水晶吊燈已經被拆卸下來，另外保存在其他地方，所以現在抬頭仰望，天花板除了裝飾浮雕以外別無一物。值得慶幸的是，鋼琴仍然擺在原處，美麗的迴旋階梯鋪著鳶尾花紫地毯，樂的眼睛可以略過那些厚重的塵埃，望向這裡仍會舉辦舞會的絢爛往景。

「以前我從那個樓梯走下來。」樂指著階梯的頂端，他像小孩子一樣，用那種雀躍的顫音告訴龍之介。

「你初入社交界的時候？」龍之介問。樂微微歪了歪脖子。「沒那麼晚。我那時候還很小，說起來，很多事情都記不得了。」

但是他永遠都記得，他那時由母親牽著手緩緩步下台階。她的石榴紅裙擺在地上開出明媚的花朵，舞會的空氣和香檳氣泡一樣閃閃發亮，她把他交給了丈夫，樂跟著宗助來到舞會的主人面前。

正在交談的男人們擋住了燈光，樂抓住宗助的褲管，想搶在另一個男孩開口自我介紹之前，先介紹自己。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陸和環在房間裡聊權正的事情。

環被陸半推半就地按在了梳妝台前面，好讓陸仔細地用化妝品遮掩他腺體上的咬痕。

每一次粉撲滑過他的腺體時，環就會有一種非常憂鬱的感覺，讓他不知不覺就哭了出來。他本來一點都不傷心的，但是有什麼物質在他腦中作用，讓他現在非常難過。

「這個真的沒有辦法了嗎？」陸輕聲問他。

陸想問的是，有沒有什麼醫療手段，可以讓腺體表面的皮膚恢復成原本平整光滑的樣子。

「……我不知道。」環還在哭，他吸鼻子吸得肩膀不停發抖。「好、好了沒？陸陸，我快要不行了。」

陸放開了手。「到底是誰做這件事情的，我真想好好揍他一拳。」

「以前因為要出去工作，我爸說如果被陌生的權正標記，我就會永遠被權正控制，所以他就先幫我咬了。」

陸是第一次聽見環這麼說，他一直以為可能是環的前任情人（他覺得每個人多多少少都有）做的，環只跟他說過「這是一個誤會」，誤會的程度到哪裡，陸當初也不是很清楚，因為那時候，環在咖啡廳總是獨來獨往，幾乎不跟任何人交心。

陸很快梳理好事情的始末，他小心翼翼地問環：「他只有咬你嗎？還有沒有對你做別的事情……」

環花了好幾秒才終於明白陸在說什麼。「沒、沒有！陸陸，你想太多了！」

陸把粉撲放回盒子裡，他緩緩地從環的肩膀滑到榻榻米上，像一隻懶洋洋的貓那樣。「你以前都不跟我說這個。」

「陸陸還不是一樣，什麼也不對我說。」環低頭解開自己脖子上的首飾，他的皮膚看起來粉紅粉紅的，還留有剛洗完澡的香氣。

「我現在偶爾還會想起濱賀哦。」陸趴到了環的膝蓋上。「想起那邊的太陽、想起海風的味道，想起以前在咖啡廳的時候發生的很多事情，想起一些有趣的人。」

環想了想之後說：「我認識的有趣的人幾乎都過來上京了，像是陸陸啊，還有悠悠……巳波醫生他們。不知道他們現在怎麼樣了，到底搬去哪裡了呢？」

「悠悠和巳波醫生？」陸坐了起來。

「巳波醫生跟そーちゃん差不多大，總是戴著眼鏡，人很好又很聰明，還很溫柔。悠悠是他的潤仁。」

陸想了想。「悠悠的話我不曉得，但巳波這個名字不太常見，我好像在哪裡聽過這個人，一定是在某場舞會上……我快想起來了，棗巳波？那個上京大學的教授？我在御堂家的下午茶會遇到他的。」

環很驚訝地點了點頭。

「那樣的人已經結婚了啊。」陸好像頗為感慨似地嘆了一口氣。「這世界上迷人的權正都已經結婚了。」

「陸陸的哥哥不是還沒結婚？」

「我不能和天にぃ結婚，我們血緣上是親兄弟啊，你至少知道這個吧！環！」

「那個、那個！そーちゃん也沒結婚！」

「……我才不是那種會對朋友的對象下手的人！再說，環你到底是什麼意思，到底是喜歡還是不喜歡逢坂壯五……」

「和泉一織不就沒結婚嗎！」

當那個名字被環喊了出來，陸就知道這個話題早晚會導向這個結論。他到現在還是忘不了一織，他最擅長的事情就是把別人甩掉之後，重逢時還能像朋友一樣親熱地問候彼此。但偏偏對和泉一織，他就是做不到。

那天和環在百貨公司前面告別之後，陸回到辦公室去，他會這麼勤奮，一半是為了把工作做完，另一半是因為他想要見一織一面。

為什麼把自己弄得這麼卑微呢，陸把頭上那頂軟呢帽抓下來捏在手裡，從玻璃隔間他可以看見正埋頭工作的一織。一織發覺他的視線，也轉過頭來望著他，這時候陸立刻移開視線，偷偷用打字機的黃銅部分查看自己的倒影。

他看起來是不是沒有以前那麼迷人了？

陸知道現在的自己只有一雙哭出來的金魚眼，以及宿醉之後的憔悴面容。他昨天在不認識的人家裡醒來，又恢復到了在濱賀那時候的生活風格，陸也不想這樣放浪形骸、好像行屍走肉一樣地過活，可是他又不願意先和一織示弱。

因為是他先跟一織生氣的。

每一次一織想跟他解釋的時候，陸就把自己關進那個絕對不會受傷的小房間裡面，對門外一織的聲音充耳不聞。只要有一點點被一織輕忽或者背叛的徵兆，陸感受到的恐懼就是好幾倍、好幾倍地增長，到最後，陸變成了被自己的情緒困住的受難者。

「你一定是愛上他了。」環非常篤定，就好像他現在陳述的是一段宇宙的真理。

七瀨陸笑了出來。「我才沒有，我才不會愛上某個人，而且那個人還是權正，又是家裡安排好的。」

「……不管你們怎麼認識的，最重要的是，陸陸對他有感覺不是嗎。」環說。「你們在一起很開心。」

「照你這樣說，我跟你在一起也很開心啊。」陸反駁他。

「那是當然的，我們是朋友啊，陸陸。但是你跟一織之間，是不是還有別的……什麼……就是，我也不會說啦。」

「我懂你想說的，每次和他在一起，我就整個人都不對勁。好的那種不對勁。」陸低下頭看自己的手指。「其實我好怕。如果承認我真的喜歡他，就好像否定了我一直以來相信的事情，我明明最討厭權正。而且，我要怎麼確定一織就會是我命中注定的那個人？」

在宴會的前夕，陸又哇地一聲哭了出來。「我好沒用！」

「我媽媽說過，聽說遇到命中注定的人的時候，身邊會有很多小鳥飛起來一起唱歌，而且相愛的人的鼻子會發光。」環在原地轉了一圈，他的頭差點撞到懸在空中的燈。

陸默默地把眼淚抹掉。「我知道了，環的媽媽的意思是說，這世界上沒有真愛，也沒有命中注定。」

「……你為什麼這麼解釋啊，陸陸！」環一屁股坐到了榻榻米上。「你不相信遇到真愛的時候鼻子會發光嗎？」

陸反問他。「逢坂壯五的鼻子發光了嗎？」

「我從來沒仔細看過そーちゃん的臉，一直看的話，感覺會被迷住一樣，整個人都怪怪的。」環很認真地說。「我都是用聞的。」

「你今天很奇怪哦，環。」陸瞇起了眼睛，他覺得今天的環，跟之前的環比起來，似乎更樂意提到壯五的事情。

陸發揮他的觀察力，雖然每次和天にぃ比賽猜客人的職業和身分的時候總是他輸，但用在環的身上，也綽綽有餘了。環被他這樣盯著，就手足無措起來，雖然嘴上說著「陸陸你要幹嘛啦」，不過也沒有積極地否認陸的猜測。

「你昨天下午去哪裡了？」陸追問他。

「我去、去划船。」

「告訴我，你聞到逢坂壯五了嗎？」

「陸陸、你為什麼這樣問……」

七瀨陸像得到了什麼力量一樣，突然站了起來。半個小時後舞會就要開始了，但環的禮服露出一大片背部，包含腺體，發現的時候已經來不及改衣服了，這就是為什麼他們正在房間裡彌補這件事情，而且大宅裡幾乎空無一人，所有人都到了舞會廳去做準備。

陸環視房間內的擺設，環坐立不安地用膝蓋站了起來，好像想抓住陸的下襬又不敢抓一樣，只能在原地乾著急，直到陸打開了衣櫃。

「……您好，逢坂先生。」陸靠在衣櫃門上。「我是七瀨陸。」

一陣窸窣聲響後，逢坂壯五伸出腿，提著擦得鋥亮的皮鞋從裡面走了出來，他穿著晚禮服，看起來是真的要來赴宴的。

「幸會，久仰大名。」他在整理自己的領口之前，先和七瀨陸握手。「我有點迷路了。」


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 侯爵宅邸的舞會如火如荼舉辦中。

「我有點迷路了。」

七瀨陸聽見逢坂壯五這麼說，驚訝讓他微微睜大了眼睛。不愧是逢坂家的人，說這種話都能臉不紅氣不喘的。陸這下子反而不知道該說什麼好了。

「我相信您。只要您把剛才我說過的話全都忘記，那麼我也會當作今晚從來沒有在八乙女さん的衣櫃裡看見您。」

壯五露出了鬆一口氣的笑容。

在他們的身邊，從壯五出現以後便不發一語的環，慌張地左右張望，不知如何是好。陸就這樣轉身離開，把他跟壯五單獨留在房間裡了，現在他該拿壯五怎麼辦？

「そーちゃん、」

「環くん。」壯五在環的對面坐了下來。「最近好嗎？」即便他對在環身上發生的事情可以說是瞭若指掌，但他還是這樣問了。「有吃飽嗎？受傷的地方還痛嗎？」

「……不痛了。」環伸手按了一下自己扭到的腳踝。

「太好了。」壯五又坐得近了一點。就像環不久之前親口說的一樣，環不敢直視壯五的臉，所以他現在默默地別開了頭。

之前還住在一起的時候，環會在半夜醒來，壯五睡在他旁邊，月光將壯五的輪廓映照得十分柔和，那個時候的壯五尤其有種非人的美麗。

他們兩個人一時之間都沒說話，從舞會廳的方向飄來弦樂器的聲音，舞會已經開始了啊，環這麼想，他把絲綢白手套往上拉了拉，如果讓陸等他太久，好像也不太好，不管怎麼說，今天躲在衣櫃裡的人是壯五而不是他，壯五究竟想做什麼呢。

環用那種有點委屈的眼神看了壯五一眼。

「抱歉，環くん，我一定嚇到你了吧。」壯五彬彬有禮地拉住了環的手。

被壯五碰到的那一瞬間，環有種觸電的感覺，他畢竟和壯五已經有了身體裡的標記，現在全身也因此微微發熱。環「唔」了一聲，他告訴壯五：「已經沒什麼事情會嚇到我了。」

壯五聞言，又把環的手拉得緊一點。他告訴環自己為什麼會在不恰當的時間出現在不恰當的地方，他說的都是實話，他太想見到環了，整個人都變得不對勁，做出了魯莽的行動，本來以為會就這樣遇到，沒想到房間裡空無一人，後來又聽見接近這裡的腳步聲，實在太慌張了，只好躲進衣櫃裡。

環聽著壯五的辯解，他覺得太有趣了，忍不住笑出聲音來。「そーちゃん好奇怪哦。」

「嗯，我真的好奇怪。」壯五附和他。

「そーちゃん全部都聽見了嗎？」環突然這麼問。「我和陸陸說的那些話。」

「除了跟和泉先生有關係的地方之外。那邊的內容，已經被吩咐要刪除掉了。」壯五這麼說，他換上了比之前更溫柔的表情。

「你願意跟我說標記的來由，我很開心。但無論那是怎麼來的，都不會影響我對你的看法。」壯五坦承道。「環くん，我也不是完美的人。但和我比起來，你更完美，完美很多很多。」

「你到底在說什麼啊そーちゃん。你又受傷了嗎？這次哪裡受傷了？」環甩開了壯五牽住他的那隻手，整個人好像要撲到壯五身上那樣，他拉扯著壯五的衣服和手臂，想親眼看見壯五這次的傷處，不知道有沒有好好的被處理，或者壯五其實是傷到了腦袋？

「你這樣我很傷心哦，環くん。」壯五制止了環的行為，再這樣下去，他身為權正的那一部份就要騷動起來了，到了那個時候，因為和環久別重逢，他不確定自己會做出什麼事情。

「我今天來這裡，是想在舞會之前單獨見你一面。」壯五說。「我想知道你願不願意和我一起走。」

環今天不知道被壯五嚇到幾次了，都已經無法表現出自己的驚訝了。

「要走去哪裡？」

「我不知道，但時間很趕，我們必須現在就走。」

「所以也不參加舞會了嗎？」

「你今天很漂亮，環くん。可以的話，我真不想讓其他人也看見你這樣。」

「そーちゃん又講奇怪的話了。」環站起身來，他走到鏡子前面，確定腺體上的那個疤痕已經變得不明顯，才又繼續說下去。

「如果我們要偷偷溜走，那麼還是得在舞會上出現比較好吧。」

七瀨陸從迴旋樓梯緩緩走下樓，他十分尊重這場宴會，所以戴上了白色長手套，同色的塔夫綢禮服將他緊緊裹在裡面，霎時間舞池裡的賓客都像要瞻仰他的風采一樣，抬頭望著他。今天陪著他來的權正，是他的親哥哥九条天。

天的手臂被陸挽在懷裡，他今天心情看起來很愉快，天對外一向從不吝嗇笑容，從某個角度上說，他比他的弟弟還要迷人，尤其他又是一個沒有婚約在身的年輕權正，這給了在場所有的潤仁一點希望。

唯一臉上沒有笑容的人，是主辦這場舞會的八乙女樂。他看見這個意外的驚喜時，臉差點垮了下來。他就知道陸一定會給他準備驚喜，因為這對雙胞胎兄弟就是以找他麻煩為樂，他到底是做了什麼才會招惹上他們。

「怎麼了？」十龍之介低頭問他。

「沒什麼。我只是在想，他們兩個人怎麼沒一起出現。」樂指的是環和陸。「逢坂壯五已經到了嗎？」

「不久之前我才和他說過話，他不在這裡嗎？」龍之介問。這時候那對雙胞胎已經走到他們面前了。陸很自動地把手伸了出來，好讓龍之介吻一下他的手。陸很熱衷於這種西洋禮節，他明知樂可能會有點吃味，但還是要在他面前這麼做。

九条天手裡拿著他弟弟摘下來的手套。「一陣子沒見面了。」他是對十龍之介說的。

同樣身為權正，天欣賞龍之介，龍之介也欣賞他，他們會私下出去聚聚，介紹朋友給彼此認識，天一直在協助龍之介打入這裡的交際圈，這些都是八乙女樂不知道的內容。

樂感覺不是很愉快。一來，他不知道為什麼天會出現在這裡。基於他和天曾經做過背叛龍之介的事情，他內心非常慌張，而且很有罪惡感。二來，天和龍之介顯然和彼此聊得十分投機，而他半句話都插不上。

後者比前者更讓他不知如何是好。樂落寞地睜著眼睛望著他們，陸已經不知道跑去哪裡了，要不了多久，御堂虎於也走了過來，看起來是已經和所有人都打過一輪招呼，又是另一個在舞會上如魚得水的人物。

他極為自然地加入了談話之中，大部分的時間裡，權正們當眾喜歡聊時事，誰又做了什麼投資，國際上又發生了什麼大事，好像這個世界在他們瞎扯之間就會起什麼變化一樣，樂有點不耐煩地想。可是這又確實是真的。

隨著一個樂沒見過的男人加入他們的對話中，樂查覺到他們的話題改變了，變得十分輕鬆，而且時不時就傳出歡快的笑聲。

「你們一定不相信，我是這裡面最早見過棗先生的人。」九条天說。「那是我剛回國的時候，我們在火車上遇到了。」

「那還真巧。」龍之介拿過一杯香檳。

「不管怎麼說，他現在住在我家，是我的老師了。」御堂虎於和棗巳波碰了一下杯子。巳波幾乎沒怎麼喝，但虎於喝得很急，他一隻手插在口袋裡，一邊找逢坂壯五的身影，他要避開壯五，以免又讓壯五不愉快；另一方面，他也在找狗丸透真。

今天是為了散心才帶狗丸出來的，可是虎於現在有點後悔了。

他沒辦法在這種舞會上照顧狗丸，因為他發現只要跟著他那個冷血的家庭教師棗巳波──目前在上京大學任教，但言行舉止一點都不像是教授，反而和他們更像的這個男人，就可以讓龍之介覺得他是個上進的人，還能跟九条家的少爺說上幾句話，最重要的是，他把棗巳波帶來這裡，他們就不必一次又一次地準備上京大學的入學考試。

現在狗丸不曉得人在哪裡，虎於想，該不會被哪個不識相的傢伙拉到床上了吧？

托盤上的最後一杯香檳被輕輕地端了起來。「我還沒見過您呢。」七瀨陸把香檳交到狗丸透真的手上。「在上京，沒有我不認識的人，您是外地人？」

「呃，我是、是外地人。」透真有點發窘，他不知道該怎麼應付上流社會的潤仁，尤其還是這種漂亮年輕又熱情的。「但我住在這邊，那個、已經有一段時間了。我是和我們少爺一起來的。」

陸知道透真是啟和，他一聞就曉得了。和權正比起來，如果要度過一個美好又安全的夜晚，還是找啟和比較妥當。知道透真可能是在場某個少爺的貼身侍從以後，陸的攻勢又更加強烈，他幾乎已經在揣摩要不要帶透真去參觀房間，或者乾脆裝作自己喝醉，要他把自己送回房間。

陸的胸膛已經快和透真的緊貼在一起，他的手指爬上透真的手臂，看對方的臉漸漸發紅，正覺得有趣的時候，陸在費洛蒙洶湧流動的這個舞會廳，突然聞到了一個熟悉的、冷冷的味道。

他一回頭，就看見根本不在邀請名單上的和泉一織站在那裡，穿著一身整齊的晚禮服，頭髮向後梳整，一張英俊漂亮的臉上，盡是疑惑又詫異的表情。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在被一織目睹和狗丸的親密動作之後，陸會……？

和泉一織把前陣子民眾聚集在國會附近抗議陸軍賄賂案的事情，依照上級的要求，寫了報告交到了八乙女宗助的桌上。就像往常一樣，宗助只是瞥了一眼，一織本來以為自己可以離開了，但沒想到宗助叫住了他。

接著，一張看起來像是邀請函的東西，從抽屜裡被拿出來，推到了一織的面前。

「這是什麼？」一織理所當然地問。

宗助好像覺得他明知故問的樣子，沒有抬頭正眼看他。「舞會的邀請函。上面寫的不是你的名字，不過也無所謂，他們應該不會查的那麼仔細。」

語畢後他又補充：「你有空的話可以去一下。」

一織恭敬地把邀請函接過來，封緘的地方已經被割開了，仔細一看，這不就是……他迅速抬眼看了一下宗助。「您要我去參加十侯爵夫人的舞會，是要監視什麼人物嗎？報告的期限是什麼時候？」

「為什麼這麼執著於交報告？」宗助有點無奈地放下了手裡的筆，他本來還打算說些什麼，但是一織很快就接著往下說，幾乎算是打斷了他的話。和泉一織是他用過的所有副官裡面最常忤逆他的，但又是年紀最輕、能力最好的。

「因為我就快要出國了，我不知道來不來得及做完。但如果這只是私事的話，我就替您去看看。」

一織答應得這麼爽快，有一半其實是出於私心。

自從陸知道他因為要準備留學以後，整個人對他的態度突然有了一百八十度的轉變，本來兩個人之間那種若有似無的曖昧，也好像下過雨的天空一樣，什麼都不剩了，只有一片悽慘的燦爛藍天。

比起在晴天昂首闊步，和泉一織更擅長在雨天避開水窪前進。他是一個謹慎的人，如果非得結婚不可，這輩子只想結一次。

在正確的時刻、跟那個最適合他的人，所有的一切都必須美好地發生。但是七瀨陸就好像是「意外」的同義詞一樣，一織有種直覺，如果就這樣放著不管的話，陸會成為他人生裡最大的變數。

他現在就親眼見證了什麼是「最大的變數」。

一織的臉頰開始發燙，他根本沒有預期會撞見這種事情，他的未婚妻正在勾搭另外一個人，用勾搭不怎麼好聽，但還有什麼詞彙可以形容面前的這種情況？

他的理性告訴他，這沒有什麼好意外的，這是父母和兄長都管不住的七瀨陸，不是那種養在深閨裡的潤仁，所以他們才能在濱賀相遇。

話又說回來，最一開始陸還是咖啡廳裡的服務生呢，他根本無法把陸和家裡給自己安排好的貴族未婚妻畫上等號。他如果要喜歡這樣的七瀨陸，本來就得付出風險，這都是他自找的。

一織的理性，已經趨向冷酷了。

可是他為什麼無法忍受這樣的畫面？他的感性活了起來。當他看見陸緊緊貼在另一個人身上的時候，他唯一能做的就只有逕直轉身離開。

把本來留在這裡的目的拋諸腦後，他走得很快，只想快點從這個炫目得令人睜不開眼睛的地方脫身而出。悅耳的弦樂此刻也變成了惱人的雜音，他今天要是沒過來這裡就好了，一織甚至有了這種逃避現實的念頭。

侍者為一織拉開大門，他沿著樓梯急奔而下，午夜的鐘聲在六月的潮濕空氣中迴盪著，一織聽見了跟鞋的腳步聲。

「一織！」

陸追了出來。一織從未見過他這麼慌張的樣子，他轉過身來，挑起一邊的眉毛仰視他的未婚妻，就好像這沒什麼大不了的，他一點都不生氣，陸真的沒有必要大驚小怪。

陸抓著胸前的衣料，他太喘了，過了一會兒，他才能夠說出一句完整但簡短的話。

「不要走！」

「……你應該要回去室內，剛下過雨的空氣太溼了。」

「我……我只是想說，不要走，和泉さん、」

陸的雙頰像玫瑰般發紅，讓人分不清楚是健康的紅暈還是病態的。他又向前走了幾步，但因為光線不足的緣故，陸沒發現自己已經站到了台階的邊緣。

他踩空的同時，身體就像是被拋出去一樣，重重地摔到了階梯上。一織好像聽見了微弱的呻吟聲，但等他反應過來的時候，陸已經滾到了他的腳邊。

逢坂壯五和四葉環走進舞會廳，沒有多少人在注意他們，就連作為主人的十龍之介和樂都不見人影。壯五讓環挽著他的手臂，他們在這裡遇見了好久不見的棗巳波，巳波那時正在和透真說話，這真是一個新奇的組合。

「啊……」透真在看到壯五的時候，露出了相當複雜的表情。「逢坂少爺……」

「你們少爺也在這裡嗎？」壯五問。

「不，啊，是、是的。」透真稍微張望四周，他知道虎於少爺這陣子以來都一直躲著逢坂壯五，要是被遇到，少爺一定尷尬得不知如何是好。

但壯五看起來心情很不錯的樣子，或許兩位少爺把話說開來，又能恢復到以前的好關係吧。透真心裡有這種單純的構想，他和壯五說，他會把少爺找過來。

「找他過來就不用了，問他能不能把車子借我一個晚上就好。」壯五說。他感覺環抓了一下他的手臂，環正欲言又止地望著巳波。

「好久不見。」巳波先下了這樣的開場白。「我現在在御堂家打工。」

壯五笑了出來。「您真幽默。您是虎於的老師吧，對我來說，真不習慣自己的青梅竹馬突然變得這麼上進的樣子。」

「不能這麼說，虎於少爺一定也是承受了很大的壓力。」巳波抿著嘴笑。「剛才好像有點騷動，不曉得發生什麼事情？」

「我們也是剛才才到。」壯五說。他感覺環又捏了他一下。「您的潤仁今天沒有一起過來嗎？」

環嘟噥了一聲：「是悠悠。」

「……其實，悠回鄉下去養身體了。」巳波只說到這裡，就移開了視線，沒再往下說。他看起來有點悲傷，壯五敏感地發現了。

「養身體？」環有點疑惑，他印象中的悠一直很健康，看不出來需要養病。但當他又想問下去的時候，壯五阻止了他，他們輕輕地和巳波道別，好像害怕會觸動這個男人的傷痛一樣。

「他們可能失去孩子了吧。」壯五後來才這樣告訴環。環很驚訝，但他也不知道該怎麼反應才好，這些事情雖然離他很近，但對他而言，還有點太早。

「逢坂少爺呢？」終於找到虎於少爺的透真走到了巳波身邊，才剛把壯五和環打發走的巳波正面無表情地啜飲著香檳，透真雖然敬佩這個年紀輕輕就成就非凡的人，但他多半時候都搞不懂巳波。和巳波比起來，少爺就好懂多了。

「他們要私奔了吧。」巳波突然這樣說，他望著壯五和環的背影。「最好的時機就是現在了，趁著這裡一片混亂的時候。」

「是啊，趁著這個時候。」虎於把領口的釦子扭開，好讓自己可以順暢地呼吸。「九条天的弟弟從樓梯上摔下來昏了過去，現在人都過去主宅邸那邊，人仰馬翻的，好像說是和未婚夫起爭執，龍之介在處理這件事情。」

透真嚇了一跳，他想起來剛才那個漂亮的潤仁，但是……應該不會吧？雖然他們好像在吵架的樣子，但那會是那個九条天的弟弟？那他到底被什麼人找上了啊？

「他會沒事嗎？」透真不安地問。

「會沒事吧，誰知道呢，今天真是不安寧的一個晚上。」虎於嘆了口氣。「壯五想要車子的話，就送給他吧。」


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在陸發生意外之後，一織和陸的關係起了變化。

和泉一織抱著昏迷過去的七瀨陸走進舞會廳，他的腳步有點遲鈍，一雙黑色的眼睛驚慌地望著四周，他不知道該不該呼救，或是乾脆就這樣把陸搬到醫院去……去醫院！一織這時候才突然想到，他應該要帶著陸去醫院才對！

罪惡感讓他慌了手腳，他正抱著陸要轉身離開，就在這時候，有人發現了他們，陸的額頭撞出了傷口，血液正滴滴答答地落在擦得十分光亮的大理石地板上，幾聲驚呼之後，終於連九条天也注意到他們這裡了。

「怎麼回事？」樂拉著龍之介也走上前去，還沒看清楚發生什麼事情，就聽見一個響亮清脆的聲音，像是皮件抽打在什麼東西上面，待他們終於擠到最前面，才發現那個聲響，原來是慍怒的九条天，用皮手套抽了和泉一織一個耳光。

一織的頭被打歪了，就偏在那裡。額髮落了下來，遮擋住他的眼睛，半張臉紅通通的，等一下八成就要腫起來了。但天好像還不夠出氣一樣，又要再出手打他弟弟的未婚夫，龍之介看不下去，走過去抓住了天抬起來的手臂。

「別這樣。」龍之介小聲地勸阻還要動粗的天。「有話好說。」

即便有龍之介的出言相勸，天還是緩了好幾秒，才真正恢復冷靜。

「……我失態了。」他別過頭去，不去看一聲不吭地承受了他的怒氣的和泉一織。天這時才終於發現周圍的目光，他一瞬間有點窘迫。

天和站在一旁的樂對上視線，樂被他瞪得一哆嗦，龍之介沒空注意他這邊，他又怕天要去做傻事，樂也是有過一些教訓的，之前陸私自離家去濱賀的時候，天像要把上京整個掀過來一樣，瘋了似地去找。

在這世界上，也就只有他弟弟會讓他理智盡失。樂感覺自己還是很懂他的青梅竹馬，他悄悄地跟著天溜了出去，天一路奔下階梯，樂也急匆匆地往下走，到了天要上車之前，樂終於喊住了他。

「你發什麼神經！」樂一開口就又把天激怒了。「和泉一織不是你自己挑的嗎！你打他做什麼！」

天感覺快要被自己的情緒壓垮，他額側一抽一抽地痛，全身開始冒起冷汗，他了解陸的個性，想來也是陸自己無理取鬧還是怎麼樣的，反正也不可能是和泉一織沒事把他弟弟推下階梯，可是他就是管不住自己。

「我家裡的事情不需要外人多嘴。」天一隻腳踩在車門旁的踏板上，冷冷地睨視著追出來的樂。「等一下把陸送來我家裡，我不允許和泉一織再接近他。」

「這哪是你說了就算數的。」樂又靠得更近了，一張嘴喋喋不休地教訓他。

天皺了一下眉頭，他剛才發了一頓火，現在不是很能控制自己，所以費洛蒙好像散發得更厲害，同時也對樂身上的氣味又更敏感，他怕自己會對樂做出什麼事情來，他明明發誓過不要再跟樂有牽扯的。

「我跟和泉家的二兒子不熟悉，但我知道，你今天要是就這樣走了，之後陸也結不成婚了。他比你想像的還要更喜歡那個和泉一織，你不要做這種會讓他討厭你的事情。」樂一口氣說了一堆。「回來和他道歉吧。」

天的手指滑過車門。「我沒有哪裡需要道歉的。」

他見樂很忿忿不平地盯著他看，就又有了想和他玩玩的心思。天乾脆地從車上走了下來，這次是他主動挨近了樂，樂不知道他要做什麼。只見天抬起了手，這次是輕輕地摸上了樂的頭髮，他的指尖在樂的髮尾打著捲子。

「你這麼關心我，我可不可以把這想成是因為你忘不了我？」

天故意擺出一副輕浮的樣子。樂的頭髮摸起來軟且蓬鬆，他有點入迷了，就連拇指也不受控制地按到了樂的嘴唇上。當他碰到那個柔軟又濕潤的地方，天就想起他和樂做愛的那次。明知渴望別人的妻子是不道德的行為，但是天還是很想念他，他忘不了樂。

至於樂，樂和他想像的一樣，因為他的行為而受到侮辱，露出了那種受傷的表情，把他的手撥掉以後就黯然轉身離開了。

當晚一織拖著疲憊的身軀回到家裡，已經快要天亮了，他放輕腳步走過客廳的時候，哥哥還是注意到了他的動靜，從裡面走出來，裝成好像本來就是為了工作熬夜一樣。

一織看見了三月睡亂的頭髮，臉頰一邊還有睡痕。他想起自己，不知道被九条天打過的臉頰消腫了沒有？一織舔了舔口腔內側，總覺得嚐到了血的味道。

「發生什麼事了？」

三月見他什麼話都不說，立刻發現了自己弟弟的不對勁。之後無論一織瞎謅什麼理由，諸如是他自己不小心撞上什麼東西，三月都不相信了。他知道一織一定是在外面受了委屈，誰都可以不懂他弟弟，難道他這個當人家兄長的人還看不出來嗎？

三月旁敲側擊了一會兒，他後來終於可以確定這委屈是和九条天有關的。可是一織還是不說，三月只好自己去查，要不了一天，過中午以後，三月就在餐桌上知曉了事情的全貌。

一織沒什麼胃口，西餐不好、和式料理也不想吃，筷子和刀叉混在一起用，到最後只喝了一點冷湯，整個人看起來懨懨的。

「一織。」三月讓人來把餐盤收走，他們的桌上又空無一物了。「一開始我和父母親都覺得，你們要是自己喜歡，那就很好。但現在，我是這樣想的，如果你以後都得受這種委屈，那這樁婚事不如不要。除了七瀨陸，還有很多很好的對象。」

一織咬著嘴唇，好半晌沒回話。他心裡也很亂。本來最一開始，他是想問陸願不願意和他一起出國，要是陸願意的話，他們先在日本結婚，七瀨家的父母親也會比較安心吧。

但陸不願意和他說話，一織四處碰壁，他後來就想，要是陸今後也那樣彆扭下去，他能和陸一起過日子嗎？然後，就是昨天陸直接追了出來，要他別走……

一織已經把陸和其他男人的親密舉止拋諸腦後了。他是喜歡七瀨陸、但他也搞不懂七瀨陸。一織的愛情簡單而樸素，但是陸的世界既浮華、又複雜。他們或許根本就不適合彼此，一織氣餒地想。他現在滿腦子都是負面的念頭，被九条天打腫的臉頰還在疼痛，讓他無法專心。

一織的鼻子有點發酸，他蒼白的面容顯現出他纖細的神經──如今已經禁不住第二次的破壞。他對陸的責任，在陸康復之後，也該劃下終點了。

「一切就交給哥哥決定吧。」一織說。「我沒有意見。」


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 壯五和環的私奔之旅+危險之夜。

深夜的上京十分安靜，四葉環還是過了一陣子才能習慣這種寧靜，他在這之前從未離開過濱賀，在那裡無論何時都非常熱鬧，碼頭停靠輪船、來自各國的人湧入濱賀，是不分時間的。

現在他坐在壯五的身邊，看街燈的光像水流一樣滑過壯五的面容，明明是在私奔的途中，環卻有種難以言喻的幸福感。

他很有可能是喜歡那種危險的感覺，所以當壯五要和他在上京結婚時，環反而不那麼願意，因為逢坂壯五最一開始出現的時候，就是一個危險的男人。這種危險讓環的心跳加速，壯五會帶他去哪裡？壯五要和他做什麼？他什麼都不知道，卻因此感到非常興奮。

壯五一路上沒有說什麼，只是偶爾側過頭來看看他。環將手伸出車窗去感覺風，他這時候有種微醺的感覺。

車子一路駛過一座很長的橋，接著出現在他們面前的是一片廣袤的海，要不了多久，他們進入了另外一個熱鬧的地方，一間靠海的飯店，在深夜依然燈火通明，好像正在舉行什麼宴會，壯五說他們今天要在這裡待個一天。

「我不睡覺也沒關係。」環有點猶豫該不該下車。「我們快點繼續趕路吧，如果被そーちゃん家裡派來的人找到的話……」

環有這種危機意識，讓壯五有點意外，畢竟在他眼裡，環雖然因為成長的環境有點早熟，但其實還十分孩子氣。「不是的。」

他現在心情非常好，所以連他整個人的氛圍也變得很柔和。壯五打開了環那側的車門，讓環走出來。

「我把一些行李預先放在這裡，御堂家經營的飯店。虎於不是很常來，但他們也認得出他的車，所以剛才一路都沒受到阻攔。總之在這裡待上一天，什麼也別想，好好休息。」

他的好好休息是對環說的，壯五自己神經敏感，他自認根本無法在這種情況下入眠。至於環，環一沾上床鋪就睡著了，把長圓筒狀的抱枕夾在雙腿之間，行動拘束的晚禮服早就被脫掉，環不拘小節，就赤裸著身體躺在壯五旁邊。

壯五沒別的事情好做，他的性慾有點騷動，但他又不忍心打斷環的睡眠。到頭來只好坐了起來，他很不想這樣，但這不是他控制的了的，權正這個性別把人往獸的方向又推近了一點，他伸手掀開自己的浴袍，沉默地看著環沒給被子遮住的後頸和雙腳手淫。

床鋪規律地輕微搖晃著，壯五自從和環分別以後，沒再抱過別的人，現在自己這樣折騰性器，雖然不是在和環做愛，但也覺得十分新鮮。逢坂壯五想起他的青梅竹馬御堂虎於，不知道虎於是怎麼一天到晚換著人抱的？

他現在興致來到最高點，感覺快要射精了，又得故意憋住不可，因為那樣的刺激讓他欲罷不能。壯五握著自己的陰莖，他一邊自慰但也一邊走神，後來去浴室處理掉一次之後，回來環就已經醒來了。

壯五赤腳走在地毯上，好像什麼事都沒發生一樣，他躺了回去，看環轉過身來面對他，一面臉頰貼在枕頭上，另一面剛才睡得發紅。

「そーちゃん。」環的聲音聽起來懶懶的，還有點沙啞。他翻身坐到了壯五的身上，環本來就未著寸履，此刻在透入房間的晨曦中，他的肌膚看起來甚至有點透明，不像真的。壯五抬手輕輕摸過他的後腰，他知道環想要什麼，就算環什麼也沒說。

他的手指來到了環的臀縫，那裡已經有點濕潤，從後穴湧出的潤滑液體在環躺著的時候就向後流了吧，所以床單也弄濕了嗎？壯五奇怪地因為這種情境，再次感覺性器又不安分了起來，他沒愛撫多久，已然勃起的性器就順勢插入了環的身體。

「嗚嗚……」環哀鳴了一聲。

「太快了嗎？環くん？」雖然嘴裡這樣慰問著，但壯五頂得愈來愈厲害，他雙手按住了環的大腿，迫使環跟自己接得更緊一點，從他的角度看過去，是環已經快要哭出來的臉、吞進了一根權正陰莖而微微鼓起的小腹，以及被他撞得輕輕甩動的陰莖。

環忍不住射了一點東西出來，壯五見習慣了自己那種又多又濃的精液，環的就像是淡淡的水一樣，和他後面分泌出來的潤滑液體反而更像，吃起來味道也差不多，壯五舔了舔自己的指尖，潤仁這東西可以讓權正發情到陰莖脹痛而亡吧。

性愛的時候，壯五腦中總是閃過死亡的念頭。他抓住環的腰換了個姿勢，把環壓在自己身體底下，陰莖就那樣直接往環體內更深的地方擠進去，在環斷斷續續的啜泣中，壯五頂住了一塊肉。

他知道那個地方到了，用背後式總是更好進入子宮，潤仁的生育腔口懂得絞緊插進來的每一根陰莖，現在他們鎖在了一起，壯五感覺自己成結了，他的結就卡在環的生育腔內，不把精液全都噴進去，結就不會消退。

「我弄痛你了嗎？」

壯五備感憐惜地抹掉了環的眼淚。環好久沒做這種事情了，他成為潤仁，也不過兩三年時間而已，但壯五早早地就把他給抱了，讓他知曉情慾的滋味，往他的肚子裡撒下精種，環知道這樣可能會懷孕，他沒有悠那麼期待這件事情，他會怕。

「如果我有了跟そーちゃん的寶寶，該怎麼辦？」環哭著說。「一直射進來的話……」

他摀住了自己的臉，但下半身還和壯五鎖死在一起，正在被授予精液，灌得他肚子好漲、下面好熱，感覺被塞滿了，好想逃走，但是又好舒服，環到現在還是不太懂性交到底是怎麼回事。

「環くん！噓……噓……沒事的、沒事的。」壯五給了環一些吻，他小心翼翼地吻掉了環的眼淚，那吃起來很鹹，讓壯五有點內疚，他從來不知道環這麼害怕懷孕。

「我們會結婚，然後一起扶養他，什麼都不需要擔心。」

壯五現在只差沒拿出戒指，直接再求婚一次。他認為只要給環承諾、只要給環所有潤仁都應該渴望的婚姻，那這種事情自然沒什麼好擔心的，畢竟一旦他們在一起，有小孩是再正常不過的事情。壯五至今還是很執著於和環結婚。

「但是如果，我變成像我爸爸那種人怎麼辦？」從環那雙藍色的眼睛裡，又生出更多的淚水。「他一開始，也不是那樣的。我還很小的時候，他對我和媽媽很好，我們在濱賀有自己的房子、有花園，但從某天開始，什麼都沒有了。他開始喝很多酒，而且變得很容易生氣，只要一生氣，就會打人。」

壯五從環的身體裡慢慢退了出來，他抱住了環，好像他們不是在性事的途中。

「你不會變成那樣的。」他對環說。

「我也不會變得跟我父親一樣。」他在心裡對自己說。「變成那種對自己妻子不聞不問的人。」


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 環和壯五都沒有料到會在灣岸飯店遇見這個人。

接近中午的時候，環提著一只皮箱從飯店房間走下來，昨夜的晚禮服已經被他換掉了，在臨走之前他從八乙女樂的衣櫃裡借了一套襯衫長褲出來，他現在看起來，就像是家境優渥的小少爺。

和他擦身而過的所有人都禮貌地同他微笑，環沒有受到質疑、沒有遭遇任何不公平的待遇，他雖然對這些事情不甚敏感，但也覺得有些東西改變了。待在十侯爵府上的那幾天，因為和他們朝夕相處，受到了某種陶冶，環感覺自己有點被馴化。

他打算要到大廳去等壯五，卻沒想到在走廊上遇見了亥清悠。那時悠剛說完一通電話，他把話筒掛回牆上，從和服衣襟裡拿出一條手帕不停擦眼睛，環一開始只覺得他是個需要幫助的人，走近一看才發現竟然是他行蹤不明的朋友。

悠看見是環，也很驚訝，兩個人趨前握住了雙手，一時之間激動得說不出話。

悠看起來快到預產期了，整個人變得很慵懶，身體也不太方便的樣子。和環之前對他的印象比起來，悠如今穿得極為樸素，像朵小雛菊一樣，他身上尖銳的地方好像被磨平了，曾經黠慧的眼神變得哀傷，環不知道人可以改變這麼多。

「悠悠。」環放開了手。「你變胖了。」

「啊？」剛才還十分難過的悠，根本沒料到環這麼久不見，第一句話就是說他變胖。他的臉立刻就漲紅了，他前段時間天天都上灣岸飯店，到後來月雲了乾脆出錢讓他住在這裡，悠無聊的時候都在飯店裡的各個餐廳流浪，他沒什麼別的娛樂，只有吃美食。

「你、你亂說什麼，等我生完小孩，就會變瘦了，就是這樣。」悠很慌張地說。「你為什麼出現在這裡？巳波呢？他在上京嗎？在嗎？」

我才想問你為什麼出現在這裡呢。環感覺自己的衣服快被悠的手勁扯破了，他想起昨天在宴會上遇到的棗先生，他覺得棗先生很奇怪，但是壯五卻替棗先生說話。

才剛想到壯五，環就看見壯五從走廊的盡頭走了過來。他們的視線碰在一起，壯五很快就發現了悠的存在。他的表情雖然沒怎麼變，但環可以感覺到壯五也有一點訝異。

悠一注意到逢坂壯五，就閉緊了嘴巴，差點要躲到環的身後。他就是會怕，不管逢坂壯五看起來人有多好、多溫柔，他就是會怕這個差點被自己暗殺掉的人。悠本來想離開了，但環拖住了他的袖子，悠這時候就覺得和服的袖子做成這樣真是討厭。

「悠悠在找棗先生。」環說完話才放開悠。「為什麼棗先生說悠悠在鄉下養身體？我還以為，你生病了。」

壯五看了一眼因為環說的話而陷入失神的亥清悠，細小的情緒從他的臉上漸次剝落，到後來簡直像在強顏歡笑。壯五固然覺得這兩個人很奇怪，但是別人的事情，最好不要插手。「源倉和上京比起來，說是鄉下，也沒有不對。」

環被他的解釋唬得愣愣的，就算是這樣好了，也太莫名其妙了。

「可是……」環正要說些什麼，壯五在那之前從他手上接過行李，環的手一空下來，好像就該摟著壯五的手臂。他現在抓住了壯五手臂內側的布料，用手指焦躁地搓來搓去。

「棗夫人。」壯五叫了一下悠。

悠好半晌反應不過來這是在稱呼自己，就算他一直四處張揚自己是棗巳波的潤仁，但真正用這種正經的語氣稱呼他為夫人的人，寥寥可數。他本來應該像以前那樣，又開始沉浸在幸福裡，但現在他只覺得自己聽起來很可憐。

「您如果要回上京，我可以請司機載您回去。」

壯五想快點解決這件事情，好讓環放下心中的大石頭，跟他一起離開這裡，他沒工夫拐彎抹角，慢慢套悠的話，好讓他弄清楚這兩個人之間究竟出了什麼事情。

悠從小就是看人眼色長大的，他怎麼可能不知道逢坂壯五現在心裡在想什麼，他們要私奔了，他是他們私奔途上的阻礙。

悠微微向後退了一步。他好羨慕環，他從最一開始就羨慕環，他也想從這裡逃跑，他本來有好幾次機會，就連今天也是充滿機會的日子，沒有人限制他的人身自由，月雲了已經不想管他了，他身懷六甲也沒辦法再替他做那些骯髒事，為什麼他不逃回上京，悠也想問自己，他為什麼不？

他怕自己的預感成真。

「謝、謝謝您。但是不用了，巳波要我在這裡養身體，他……他說上京那邊太熱鬧了，這裡有海，每天都很平靜，所以我還是待在這裡最好。」

悠倉皇地低下了頭，他看起來好像有什麼急事一樣，說要去附近發一封電報，跌跌撞撞地往走廊的另一端走了。

巳波對別人說謊。為什麼？為什麼要這樣對他？為什麼不來找他？

悠跑出了飯店，一個人撞進了滿是觀光客的街道，人們成雙成對，只有他孤零零的，他一路狂奔，像忘記了自己懷有身孕一樣，他什麼都不管了，眼淚流得滿臉都是，胸膛感覺要炸開了，雙腿不停發抖，他第一次這麼手足無措。

差一點點他就要跑進海裡。但有人把他拉住了，他們雙雙跌到沙灘上，悠身上純亞麻的和服也被泥沙弄濕，骯髒不堪。

_「……這麼年輕的潤仁，為什麼想不開？」_

日光太刺眼了，悠用盡力氣才睜開眼睛，他聽不懂對方在說什麼，那個男人移動身體擋住了他的陽光，在他身邊還有另外一個人，悠見過他，那是之前被他拜託帶他離開，卻拒絕了他的人。

_「Yamato先生，請幫我翻譯。」_

_「您會說日語吧，王子殿下，這樣子可不是體面的行為。」_

_「幫我問問他有沒有受傷就好。」_

「我沒有受傷。」悠坐了起來。他的身體已經變得比以前沉重很多，動作也不是很靈敏，但他聽得很清楚，至少他抓住了那串外文裡的關鍵字，他們在討論他有沒有受傷。巳波教過他的東西，現在派上了一點用場。

「他沒有受傷。」二階堂大和說，用日語。

他明明是個這麼怕麻煩的人，老天卻像在看他笑話一樣，一而再、再而三地給他製造難關。上週他被交代要陪著諾斯米亞的二王子四處繞繞，在這之前，這份工作是交給了一位資深的外交官。

而他，一個不務正業的人，也不是政府官員，卻被丟了燙手山芋過來，這都是他父親給他找的麻煩，說什麼年紀相仿會比較好相處，大和從不覺得自己能跟王子稱兄道弟，事實上是他在當王子的隨從，陪著遊山玩水。

悠跟著他們回到附近的一處別莊，換上乾淨的衣服。

一襲蘋果綠的短袍穿在悠身上，銀絲滾邊，下身是七分長褲，褲腳開了小小的衩，軟鞋踩在地上像沒穿鞋，有點南洋風味。這些有錢人真是裝模作樣，明明和他們一點關係也沒有，卻好像對他有所虧欠一樣，把他請到家裡來好生招待。悠很習慣穿別人給他挑好的衣服了，他不會婉拒任何有利的款待。

而且他現在急需轉換心情。

悠隨在大和身後緩緩走下階梯，他是個十七歲的少年，但他有雙花街出身的人特有的敏銳眼睛。

客廳裡，王子的雕花木櫃上擺著一些瓷器，還有幾張照片。不知道是不是悠的錯覺，但他總覺得，似乎從照片裡那幾個併排站著、對鏡頭露出靦腆微笑的男孩裡面，看見了巳波。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 從昏迷中清醒過來的陸，和天度過了數周。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有天和陸的性行為描述

九条理敲響房門，房內的人還在擺弄他的小提琴，從早上到現在，反覆拉同樣一首曲子也好幾十遍了，理一直對九条天的這種行為感到很困擾，雖然聲音並不是很響，可是她又沒辦法當作沒聽到。

「哥哥。」

到最後她直接推門而入。九条天背對著她，根本也不知道誰進他房間來，琴譜架上擱著一本厚重的書，把譜架向後凹折，活像脖子被掐斷的黑色天鵝。

「請就此打住吧。」理焦躁地走到了天的面前。「您的琴聲聽起來太悲傷了，讓我不能好好讀英文。如果只有一次，那也就算了，您已經演奏幾十次了，請不要再折磨我們了。」

她當下的神情，就好像九条天要是不聽她的，她就要把弓折斷，放進嘴裡咬碎一樣。

被九条理教訓一頓的九条天，確實放棄用琴音折磨自己的意圖了。他會選擇這麼做，只是因為這樣可以清空他內心的聲音，某種虛無縹緲的亢奮感正是他現在需要的，要夠溫和，但也要夠強烈，才能讓他忘記那件令他驚訝萬分的事情。

「和泉一織是我自己選的，和天にぃ一點關係也沒有，可是為什麼……」

從昏迷中清醒過來的七瀨陸，還頭昏腦脹，但他敏感地發現這裡既不是龍之介和樂的家，也不是自己熟悉的住處，既然九条天在這裡，那就只剩下一個可能了。

「天にぃ為什麼要這樣？」陸的眼淚像斷線珍珠，撲簌簌地砸在了枕頭上。「為什麼不讓我和一織見面？為什麼要取消婚約？為什麼把我關在這裡？」

他愈哭愈厲害。眼淚已經沾濕了整張臉的陸，身體因為激烈的情感不停顫抖。他仍然很虛弱，現在能這樣和天說話，也是因為他的情緒凌駕了肉體的緣故。

天把他鎖在這個房間裡，讓九条家的僕人監視他，不讓他離開這個房間，只為了斬斷他對和泉一織的戀慕之情。陸在此時此刻真的相信，他是愛著一織的，如果不是的話，他怎麼會心如刀絞？怎麼會在發病的這個時候，心裡全都是一織的身影？

陸覺得自己神智愈來愈不清醒了。

他才剛醒來沒多久，卻又迫不及待沉入夢鄉。熟悉的熱度睽違數個月又找上了他，上一次是在那個車站……他要回到上京的時候。那時他心裡害怕，夜風又太冷，甫入夜就微微地發起燒來。

疾駛的列車滑過陸並不安穩的夢境，在那閃亮的夢中，僅有無限延伸的那一夜。他坐在和泉一織的身邊，車廂寧靜得恍如末世，陸從一織的眼睛裡面，看見夜空，和自己。幸福的自己，美夢破碎前的自己。

天每隔幾個小時，就會到陸的床邊陪陪他。他知道陸受了很大的刺激，那是因為和泉一織身為陸的未婚夫，卻沒能照顧好他的緣故。天只能這麼相信，否則他就成了那種軟禁自己弟弟，害得陸病情復發的殘酷長兄。

他該怎麼告訴陸，婚約是和泉家率先要求解除的？

他雖然拒絕了，但也無濟於事，和泉三月一反平時溫和作風，突然強勢起來，九条天心裡也很慌亂，他需要給弟弟找一個富有的家族、一個可以金援七瀨伯爵家的丈夫──另外一個權正，代替他照顧陸、對陸負起責任，一輩子。

本來這一切都不是難事，然而陸在社交圈的名聲不是太好，只要稍加打聽就知道他在濱賀鬧過那麼一齣，更早之前還一路逃到了上京車站，那時被傳言是要和權正私奔，所有人都喜歡這個版本的故事，因為和事實比起來更加浪漫、更加顯得陸是個不安分的、可以玩弄的潤仁。

不會再有第二個和泉一織了。天心知肚明，在十侯爵府上那時，樂攔下他說的那些話都是對的，但因為那是樂說出來的，他根本不想聽。

他有時候很害怕樂，他怕樂總有一天會發現，他表現出來的那種挑釁、故作冷靜、焦躁不安，都是因為他已經從樂望向龍之介的脈脈目光，讀出一個根本不需要解密的訊息──樂真的愛龍之介，而他已經永遠地失去了樂。

天冰涼的手心放到了陸的額頭上，陸病得很厲害，但已經沒有發燒，也不像以前有喀血的情況。他躺在床上，像太早被摘下來插瓶的夏日鮮花，趕著枯萎。

日子已經到了夏天的末尾，陸還活著，某天陸和他說，自己已經打算忘掉一織了，只要讓他再和一織見一面就好。

天聽了不知該作何反應，他去打聽以後，才知道和泉一織行程一再推遲，就像在等待誰似的。但是和泉家沒再同他們有書信往來，他貿然聯絡，為的是讓一個權正和另一個潤仁私下會面，難免不合規矩。

天勉為其難實現陸的要求，他把陸送回七瀨家，讓家裡的侍女長陪著陸去見一織，有人看著總不容易出錯。

但他還是覺得和泉一織有點冷酷，若一織前來拜訪他，即便他說不出半個歉字，也不可能不表示一點歉意。和泉家是在刁難他，用他身為九条公爵家繼承人的矜持來折磨他，天知道自己算是毀了弟弟的婚約。

陸靜靜地坐在院子旁邊的延廊上，回到家裡讓他感覺安心多了。他的雙腿踩著石階，有那麼一瞬間，天覺得他會往下跳，雖然他不知道陸可以跳去哪裡。

「我想要天にぃ用以前的方式安慰我。」

陸側過臉，毫不畏懼地望著虧欠於他的哥哥。「像我們小時候那樣。」他按住了盤腿坐著的，九条天的大腿，陸剛沐浴過的身體還有溫熱的餘香，親密地貼上了天的胸膛。

天細密的眼睫垂下。「那個時候我們都還小，現在……」

他蒼白的領口被陸解了開來，陸的動作不像是他熟悉的性伴侶那樣故作挑逗，也不是樂會對他做的，樂只懂得被碰。陸是他的孿生弟弟，和他在母親的子宮裡終日相伴的那個人，他們有對彼此最熟悉的身體，相反過來的性別，所以應該……

接吻。

溫熱柔軟的嘴唇相貼在一起，分不清楚是誰的，濕潤的舌頭鑽進口腔。以前，陸睡不著的時候，他們就會親吻彼此，將唾液和唾液混在一起，鼻尖與鼻尖相碰。

陸很早就轉化了，比天還早，陸被吻完之後，就會拉著天的手，要他也碰碰下面。天第一次在那種情境撫摸弟弟的私處時，只覺得那裡是一個熱而緊的地方，濕潤、難以言喻，但只要能讓陸舒服，要天做什麼都願意。

用性高潮轉移病中的痛苦。這是長大一點以後，天才意識到的事情。陸迷戀性高潮，但天還對這件事情懵懵懂懂，所以他勾引年長於他但卻純潔無知的樂，親手把家裡規矩甚嚴的樂變得淫亂，變得和他們一樣。

「我在一織面前，絕對不想被覺得淫亂。」

陸在高潮的餘韻後這麼說。天把手從弟弟的雙腿之間抽出來，陸將和服下擺壓到腿下面，就好像什麼都沒發生過。

「我想要看起來就像一個全新的人。我想要搭路面電車，我想要工作，我想要……我想要離開這裡。這裡讓人發瘋。」

陸雖然又要求離開，但他這次不哭了。數周以後，為陸看診的醫生面有難色地要求九条天和他另外談談，天本來以為是陸的病況惡化，陸從小就被宣判活不到成年，現在是活過成年了，但天隨時都有接受這種消息的心裡準備。

然而醫生告訴他的事情，讓他更為意外。

陸懷孕了。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七瀨陸有些事情沒有告訴九条天。

七瀨陸有些事情沒有告訴他的兄長。

若要從頭說起，那還得把另一名共犯給扯進來才行。

那是在九条天把他軟禁在九条家的第二天，或是第三天，陸已經記不太清楚了。他的頭腦因為發熱而不甚靈活，身體的其他地方也痛，整天除了睡著的時間以外，就只能躺在床上盯著房間裡放得很近那個金色屏風。

屏風後面有人。陸隱約這樣覺得，從下面的間隙露出一雙穿著白色襪袋的腳，看起來是個小女孩。

對方好像認為自己藏得很好，陸沒有揭發她，他也很好奇她是怎麼進到房間裡的，畢竟依照他對自己哥哥的了解，天一定會嚴格禁止任何人接近這裡，就好像他是一個羞恥的秘密，不應該被任何人看到。

陸翻過身去，他從另一面牆上的鏡子，看見躲在屏風後面的女孩悄悄探出了頭，藍色頭髮藍色眼睛，從跑出屏風外面那截和服袖子看起來，只有這個家裡的大小姐，才會穿這樣的衣服。

九条理也發覺了鏡子裡來自陸的視線，她索性乾脆走了出來。「你是……」

「初次見面，妳就是九条理？」

理縮了一下肩膀，她不知道自己是怎麼被認出來的。一緊張，她就緊皺眉頭，很不愉快地擺起姿態：「不過是天哥哥的情婦，竟然也直呼起了別人的名字。」

陸聞言覺得很好笑，但他現在沒力氣笑，一笑胸口就很痛。「妳誤會了，我是七瀨陸。」

「七瀨……」

「九条天在另外一個家的弟弟。」陸又翻身回來，他這次朝著理伸出右手，隨便理要不要跟他握，但他們身為九条天的弟弟和妹妹，確實該認識一下彼此。

理很僵硬地和陸握了握手，她一旦知道了陸的身分，對陸慵懶地朝她伸手的這種行為，也不會去計較了，反倒是悄悄地學了起來，貴族們做什麼她都學，無論好壞，若只學了其中一面，那也不完整。

「妳有菸嗎？」陸啞啞地問她。理搖了搖頭，陸又問，那妳有酒嗎？理又搖頭，她是真不知道陸跟她要這些東西要做什麼。

「……但我有這裡的鑰匙。」理主動拿出一串銀色鑰匙，像個女管家似的，她竟然在身上藏了這個家裡的所有鑰匙。「作為交換，你要讓我問一些問題。」

九条理說，這串鑰匙是她慢慢偷來的。每次從管家或是侍女長那邊摸走一把，藏在身上，要是藏衣服裡不保險的話，就藏進高高梳起紮著緞帶的頭髮裡，或者塞在舌頭底下，她有的是辦法。

陸聽她說話，看她坐在碎花刺繡軟椅墊上靜不下來，那副優雅外表裡面藏著脫韁野馬的樣子，不由自主就想起四葉環。

環跟這個小丫頭還算是情敵呢，陸一這樣想，就覺得哪裡奇怪。然後他聽理解釋說跑進這個房間裡的原因，是想從天哥哥的情婦身上看看現在流行什麼穿著打扮，陸又覺得她有點可憐。

理問的問題，都是在這個圈子裡人盡皆知的事情。譬如，逢坂壯五是不是真的跟某個潤仁私奔了，答案為是，還是熱騰騰剛發生的事情呢。又譬如，九条鷹匡和逢坂壯志為什麼那麼執著於這場婚事，那是因為九条家和逢坂家從前就曾經聯姻過，但卻不幸破局。

那是大約二十五年前的事情，逢坂壯志的親弟弟曾經是九条鷹匡的未婚妻。

聽說當時婚事已經上報宮內省。一切都如火如荼地進行中，逢坂家卻突然以逢坂聰患有精神耗弱為由，半強迫地讓九条家同意解除婚約，這些是陸小時候從長輩們那裡聽說的，不知真假。至於外界傳聞、以及當時的新聞報紙，記載的都是九条家單方面向逢坂家解除婚約。

陸對此事真相不甚關心，他只關心自己何時可以再見到和泉一織。

他養病的時間很長，燒退了以後頭腦逐漸明晰，但也愈來愈有瘋狂的徵兆。他開始難以入眠，一織的形象反覆在他心中被強化，到最後成了一種強烈的執念。他病稍微好一點以後，他就要去見一織；如果他病好不了了，他也會去見一織。

陸在一個午後，他確定九条天這時候不會有空過來探望他的時間，悄悄將理給他的鑰匙插入鎖孔，一陣令人戰慄的開鎖聲落下，甜美的震動傳到陸的手心，他的心也飛到了很高很遠的地方。

他走得很快，在陸軍司令部不遠處的咖啡廳裡，陸等到了一織。

挾著門外濕熱的風，一織坐到了陸的對面，他一身軍裝筆挺，從那裡走到這裡半滴汗也沒流，陸有很多話想說，但他真的見到了一織，卻只曉得用小銀匙在咖啡裡攪來又攪去。

「你還生我的氣嗎？」陸問他。

一織心裡想，他沒生陸的氣，他氣的是九条天，一直以來都是。「七瀨さん額頭上的傷口，聽說棗先生當時給您縫得很漂亮……」

「我現在已經沒事了。」陸像要安慰自己，用某種斬釘截鐵的語氣說。他藏在桌子底下的左手，不停反覆搓揉著自己的袖口，好像要把那邊的布料搓壞一樣，陸的指尖發麻，他的身體，乃至於他的臉頰、嘴唇也都是麻的。

他又當著一織的面前掉了幾滴眼淚，好像計算過那樣，別人看了一定會覺得他是狡詐的潤仁吧，為了再次贏得一織的心，什麼事情都做得出來。

陸情不自禁抬起左手，拉住了一織空下來的右手。「我們如今是什麼關係呢，和泉少佐。像這樣在一起，世人會怎麼看待我們？」

「今後我們已經沒有婚約，如果又在公事外的地方見面，那就只是私會的關係。」一織緩緩用左手勾住了杯子的握柄。

他雖然說著冷酷的話語，卻溫和地留著右手牽住了陸。三月已經囑咐過他，婚約解除後，不該再跟七瀨家的人往來，一織也答應下來了。然而接到來自陸的電話時，他才發現自己做不到。他縱然可以冷靜切斷自己對陸的愛戀之情，可是一織不忍心讓陸受到和他一樣的磨難。

因為陸是這麼嬌貴、脆弱，有種緊繃的生命力，是一織從未見過的人物。

因為他們的相遇是那麼出乎意料之外，幾乎可以稱之為命運。

陸細細觀察著一織，他看那些情緒在一織的雙眼裡潮起潮落，最後化為一汪寧靜的湖泊。他知道那個關頭要到了，一織不是要他，就是會真正地離開他，但他不能接受後者這種失敗，他不是九条天，他不想承受罪惡、羞恥，卻什麼也沒得到。

陸向前傾身，他吻上了一織，用他那兩片從未失敗過的柔軟唇瓣，狡猾地帶上了蛋糕的糖霜。他們靜靜地相貼著嘴唇，一織沒有和任何人接過吻，他聰明的頭腦停滯不動，身體也僵硬不已。

陸熟稔地把一織的手放到自己的腰上，要不了多久，他便感覺到一織輕輕地環抱住他。

他們下一次接吻是在上京某間旅館房間裡，窗外下著雨，陸感覺口袋裡的鑰匙，正在隱隱發燙，就像他那顆躁動的心。

……就像一織和他緊貼著的赤裸身體，潮濕、多情。陸希望雨永遠都不要停。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一織和陸的危險之夜。(其實是下午啦)

六月的梅雨下個不停，七瀨陸從九条家偷溜出來．一路趕到跟和泉一織相約的地點時，他的鞋襪已經濕透了。

陸納悶一織怎麼老愛約咖啡廳，他坐在擦得明亮乾淨的玻璃窗旁邊，就覺得有種恐懼在內心孳生，無限的哀傷不斷擴張。

陸不去看其他成雙成對的人，他從小到大，別的不懂，最知道如何排解獨處的寂寞。

他等了一個小時，心裡隱隱有被拋棄的預感，但又不想就這樣回到九条家去，便和鄰桌的幾個年輕學生湊了一桌，陸懶懶地吸他們遞給他的菸，沾上唇膏的香菸傳到其中一個男大學生手上，他捏在手裡，陸看見那個大學生的手在發抖，雀躍的黑眼睛不敢望著他，煙灰稀稀落落地掉在咖啡裡。

陸又覺得無趣，逕自走到咖啡廳外面了。

一織在這個時候才姍姍來遲，見到他站在外面，一織的臉上浮現疑惑的表情。

一定是有什麼重要的事情耽擱了吧，陸覺得一織那雙眼睛在滴著雨水的帽簷下尤其迷人，特別是，當一織對他覺得抱歉的時候，陸就有種強烈的衝動，想要將愧疚的一織占為己有。

那種衝動讓他將自己身體的不適拋諸腦後，身體被原始的感情支配，陸嗅得到的，一織身上的氣味愈來愈明顯，到最後像是沁入肺腑那樣，他受到很大的刺激，促使他趨前一步，一言不發地把臉埋進一織還沾著雨水的軍服。

一向冷靜的一織，也被陸突如其來的行為弄得慌張起來，他不知所措，只好僵硬地抬起手臂摟了陸一下。「怎麼回事，七瀨さん，你哪裡不舒服嗎？」就算這樣問了，也沒得到陸的回答，陸盡是大口大口地吸著氣，好像隨時都要昏倒那樣，必須由一織緊緊攙扶住才行。

一織偏頭望了一眼咖啡廳裡面，幾個年輕人正在看他們這裡，他現在穿著制服，帝國軍人和未婚的潤仁在街頭上摟抱，即便是正常約會也不成體統，一織介意外人的眼光，他叫來一輛人力車，讓陸坐到裡面去，自己也上了車。

後來一織也不曉得為什麼，就這樣讓陸把他們帶到了這間旅館來。雖說是旅館，但實在不顯眼，連招牌也沒有，陸自顧自地把鞋子脫在外面，就這樣走進濕熱陰暗的和式房屋內，一織沒有辦法，只能跟著他，他這時候都還在擔心陸的身體狀況，並不知道陸是因為性慾的驅使，才和他到了這個地方。

一織把房間拉門闔上，摘下外套掛上衣架，接著才膝行到了陸的身邊。陸倚靠著榻榻米上的矮桌，斜斜地坐著，當一織來到他的面前，陸就按捺不住自己的渴望，他抓住一織的衣領，把一織按在地上，十分急躁地同一織接吻。

一織直到這個時候，才察覺了陸真正的意圖。也不能責怪他，一織雖然是個成年的權正，但因為略有那方面的潔癖，以及眼光甚高的緣故，到現在也沒有發生肉體關係的對象，就連自瀆的時候，也是只為紓解生理需求，在被褥裡安靜地進行。

他從未想過會在婚前和某個潤仁有這種肌膚之親，一織給陸吻得有些迷糊，他的嘴唇被撬開，陸就那樣露骨地用自己的舌頭，勾出了一織的舌頭，陸的嘴唇柔軟又溫熱，那是因為發著低燒的緣故，但一織經受了初次的舌吻，他根本無法分神注意這種事情，只覺得陸身上那股潤仁的氣味愈發濃郁，即便他覺得他們不該在婚前這麼做，他的性器依然充血，對氣味起了反應。

陸坐在一織的身上，瞳孔散放，眼睛閃閃發亮。

他撩撥過那麼多男人，就只有一織讓他愛得發狂。陸俯下身去親吻一織的眉尾、眼睛、鼻尖，所有他想佔有的，都被他用嘴唇親自打下標記，如果權正身上也有腺體就好了，陸不禁這麼想，他要用牙齒狠狠咬破一織的，讓一織身上都是他的味道。

他強烈的愛意，變成了某種驚人的捕食欲。

陸稍微褪下一織的褲頭，讓權正的性器袒露在空氣中，他自己也只是掀開和服下襬，陸無心做任何前戲，他的愛撫都又快又急，但他也不想嚇到一織，就好像他已經太過熟練，已經有過很多和他同床共枕的人。他絕對不想被一織覺得淫亂。

陸摸了一下自己的臀穴，他已經夠濕了，畢竟從在咖啡廳那時候就好像在出水。

一織還不知道將要發生什麼事情，他聽見一些衣物摩娑聲，正想要開口說些什麼的時候，下體突然傳來一陣溫熱的感覺，甚至有點燙，他的腰微微發顫，陸開始在他身上顛動，那個緊緊包裹住他莖身的地方一下子咬緊他，一下子又放開他，一織的內心有點恐懼，他甚至無法清楚意識到，他正在和陸性交。

而陸，迅速地奪走一織的童貞的陸，他雙手撐在地上，神情執拗地前後擺動腰肢，就好像他正在和什麼無形的東西抗衡。

他們上身衣著整齊，只有鑲嵌在一起的性器濕潤得一片狼藉，陸的眼淚滴到了一織的衣服上，他好不容易用身體吞下了一織的性器，想要性交的慾望確實被滿足了，要不了多久，一定也會很快高潮，但陸不知道自己為什麼又哭了出來。

他的眼淚總是在該流的時候才流，現在這些淚水是怎麼回事？陸慌張地用袖子抹掉眼淚，他想要一織記住他好看的樣子、他要緊緊抓住一織不放手，這樣到時候，就算一織去留學了、就算一織以後還遇到了別的人，他也永遠會在一織的心中佔據一個重要的位置。

「一織、」

陸雖然呼喚了一織，但沒有得到回應。一織的臉側轉到一邊，好像在望著窗外連綿不迭的雨絲，又像根本睡了過去一樣。他在一種陌生的狀態中浮浮沉沉，也有一滴淚水從一織的眼尾滑落，掉到了榻榻米上。

一織第一次和潤仁做愛，就被陸弄到成結，那個結卡在了陸的生殖腔裡，陸感覺自己從未和另外一個人這麼靠近過，在肉體交融的此刻，幸福來到了高峰，官能的歡愉將他拱上雲端，陸在這之前未曾嚐過這種快樂，他不知道和戀人做愛竟然是這麼美好，又如此悲傷。

那是和陌生人單純的性愛無法帶給他的，也不是九条天對他的愛憐和悖德縱容可以做到的。陸覺得他正和一織融化在一起，慢慢地、繾綣地、他們的肉體和肉體、性器和性器，精液、淫水、唾液、滋潤了他乾枯的心。

陸鬆開和一織交扣在一起的雙手。他突然別過頭去，把臉按在自己的衣袖上，開始咳嗽起來。這陣子他一直藏得很好，就連天也不知道他的病情又惡化，陸害怕他繼續軟禁他，會讓他錯過見一織的機會，只好出此下策。

他們倆人的世界來到了日落時分，一織彷彿死了一遍，在他眼中有一道悲涼的光線，穿越雨瀑照入房內，陸落下來的紅色髮絲，在那道光線中，隨著呼吸微微發抖，一織突然發現，陸好像又在發燒了。

他這時候才意識到，在陸身上成就的那種脆弱和美麗，以及異常緊繃的生命力，都是源自於陸飽受病痛折磨的身體。現在陸和他分離開來，軟倒在他的腳邊，摀著臉細細顫抖，不肯讓一織過來看看他。

但一織還是看見了，在陸的袖子上沾著咳出來的新鮮血跡。


	25. Chapter 25

「陸少爺的身體情況這麼虛弱，即便不去考慮在未婚時就珠胎暗結的名譽問題，如今該做的選擇，天少爺也一定了然於心吧。」

九条家的侍女長跪坐在天的面前，殷殷勸慰他。

在她服侍這種人家的期間內，見多了這類事情，就也不會感到驚奇。她不曉得七瀨陸這段時間裡見面的人是和泉一織，只當是依照天少爺的弟弟那種習性，隨時大著肚子出現都不令人意外。既然父親來路不明，自然沒有留下孩子的道理。

但即便她這麼提議，甚至已經把這件事情計畫得相當縝密──假借旅行之名，到其他城市將孩子拿掉。天卻還是拿不定主意。

「陸現在又發病了，光是搭乘長途火車旅行就已經足夠吃力，還要他裝作什麼事情也沒發生，之後又原路返回上京，這有可能嗎？」天很猶豫地說。「我不能對陸做這樣的事情。」

之後無論侍女長如何提起這個話題，九条天都好像充耳不聞一樣。

不知不覺就這樣拖到了秋天，陸的身體開始顯孕，薄薄幾層和服也掩蓋不住他些微隆起的肚腹，外人尚且不知，但近身服侍的僕人卻不可能沒有察覺，終於事情傳到了陸的父母親耳裡，天也因此回了一趟七瀨家。

「這該如何是好……可是，陸不是本來就要與和泉家的二兒子結婚了嗎？」

七瀨伯爵夫人捏著一條棉手帕，不斷貼在眼下按掉淚水，陸從她那邊繼承到了那雙淚漣漣的無辜眼睛，伯爵夫人從未想過自己的日子裡會出現這種波折，這對她和她丈夫脆弱的神經可謂是巨大的折磨。

在這個家裡面，只有天可以處理這種事情。即便天已經過繼給了九条家，但他們仍然無比依賴這一個兒子、寵愛另外一個兒子。

「是真的沒有辦法了嗎？」伯爵對他的長子這麼問。「陸怎麼受得了這種打擊呢？」

就連他看起來也好像快要承受不住打擊的樣子。但伯爵夫婦並非因為小兒子的事情而憂傷至此，令他們感到難受的是，他們認為大兒子可能做下的決定。

多麼殘酷、多麼令人難以理解啊。

九条天被自己的父母親用那種愕然、悲傷的目光審視著，他感覺自己與他們之間彷彿多了一道無形的障子門，被隔絕在他們的世界之外。

天在意識到那種感覺之後，很快地說服自己那全都是他的錯覺。他的親生父母並沒有把他當成一個殘酷無情的人。「我想說的是，應該更快開始置辦陸的婚禮。無論陸腹中的胎兒是不是和泉一織的，就算現在開始挽救，也還來得及。」

「一織。」陸仰躺在床鋪上，他把電話線纏在自己的手指上，繞了一圈又一圈。「你很少打電話來我家裡，發生什麼事情了？」

電話另一端的和泉一織，先是沉默片刻，陸好像可以看到他對著電話一語不發的樣子，他不知道一織現在是在工作呢，抑或是放假在家裡呢？說不定，是從吃午餐的店裡打過來給他的。

陸用食指和中指做走路狀，在自己微微隆起的下腹上劃來劃去。他至今尚未告訴一織關於他懷孕的消息，陸擔心一織這樣就會不願意出來和自己見面，反而開始說要和他結婚。和他這種人結婚，對一織來說沒有什麼好處可言。他病成這樣，天にぃ也只不過是希望，可以藉由婚姻這紙契約，讓另一個權正有責任來照顧他而已。

陸的想法總是反反覆覆，他有時候真的很想跟一織結婚，他無法抵擋想獨佔愛人的渴望。有時候陸又回到以前的自己，他在濱賀是個時髦的、新時代的潤仁，不需要權正。還有一些時候，譬如現在，陸只想跟一織把握能在一起的每一天，但他不想成為一織的負擔。

陸望著無意中被電話線纏住的手腕，他感覺有點危險，他的手腕讓他想到自己的脖子。

「今天早上九条天來過。」

「天にぃ怎麼會……」

「我沒想過他也會露出那種表情，承認他自己的錯誤。他希望我們結婚，我哥哥也同意。」

「……是這樣啊。」

一織自從和他一起體會到了肉體的愉悅之後，偶爾也會像想念他想到發狂一樣，來電說要見他。陸這時候就覺得一織令人喜愛得不得了。

他們在那個旅館房間裡做了好幾次，有時候一整天就只是做愛和吃飯，陸很習慣這種什麼事也不想的生活，但他對於將本來克己、自制的一織拉入這個性愛泥淖，多少有點愧疚。現在一織聽起來心情不錯，陸不確定那是因為他們的婚事，或是因為天にぃ終於向他低頭，還是兩個都有。

「七瀨さん，你怎麼了？」

「天にぃ會這樣做，我也很意外。」陸快速地吸了一口氣，在一織又開始說話之前，接著往下說。「應該是因為我已經懷孕的關係，他才會這樣吧。」

一織僵住了。「……請您再說一次？」但他其實聽得很清楚。

陸這時候突然說起別的事情。

「我小的時候身體就不太好，一直待在山上一間療養院，聽說乾淨的空氣和陽光對治療這種病有效。所以天にぃ只有在課餘時間，會從上京或舊京過來。雖說如此，天にぃ只要來探望我的時候，一定會給我帶禮物。每次都是我前一次跟他要的東西，他總是可以達成我的要求。不知道為什麼，對這麼疼愛我的天にぃ，我有了某種殘酷的想法。」

「七瀨さん……」

「有一次我跟他說，我想要對天にぃ來說最不願意拱手讓人的東西。」陸頓了頓。「下一次，天にぃ帶著一個人出現了，那是我第一次見到八乙女さん。他把八乙女さん推到我面前，我記得那時候他被天にぃ推那一下，直接跌到了我的床舖上。連珍貴的東西都可以隨便送人，這就是天にぃ。我沒有收下。」

「那只是因為，你是他最重要的弟弟吧，而且把人作為物品實在……」粗野、無禮。和泉一織愈接近貴族社會，只愈覺得失望。這裡的人並不如他想像中優雅，或真的有什麼教養。他們甚至可以說是單純、空洞，僅有華美的外表，實際上相當悲哀的生物。

「如果七瀨さん說這個故事，是想表達什麼和今早道歉相關的事情，那麼我並不認為他的道歉，就是把珍貴的尊嚴給了我。」

陸握著電話，閉上了眼睛。「和這些都沒關係，我只是想起一些回憶……一個什麼都要的弟弟，跟一個什麼都給的哥哥。原來我們從以前就是這樣。」


	26. Chapter 26

亥清悠從被救下來以後，就一直待在王子殿下的別莊裡。對這些上層階級的權正來說，他就像是在森林裡受傷的小羊一樣，只要一刻沒有人照看，就會莫名其妙把自己給弄傷或弄死，是這種需要處處保護的對象。

但是巳波就沒有這麼保護他。悠閉上眼睛暗數三秒，他不要再想巳波了，比起這個，他現在更在意的是那張擺在客廳櫃子裡的照片，他很確定他看見了以前的巳波。

悠獨自一人站在照片前面，強烈的好奇心促使他動手把那個沉重的金屬雕飾相框從櫃子裡面拿了出來，接著把那張相片拆下，正當他要把相片放進自己的衣襟裡的時候，從玻璃櫥櫃的倒影，悠看見了站在他身後的王子殿下。

「啊！」他驚叫出聲。

「你要那張相片做什麼？」凪用日語溫和地問。

「我、我只想知道，這個人是不是巳波。」悠豁出去了，他大著膽子，指向相片裡其中一個穿著制服的男孩。「棗巳波。」

王子微笑著告訴他：「不是，你說的這個人，是我母親那邊的表兄。大概兩年前，他作為隨行的軍醫到前線去，不幸亡故了。」

怎麼回事？

悠完全沒有料想到會是這樣的答案，當王子說出「不是」的時候，他就感覺到一股戰慄爬上背脊，明明才入秋而已，卻好像已經身處寒冬一樣，難以言喻的寒意籠罩住他，讓他打了個冷顫。

凪見狀半彎著腰問他：「你怎麼了？臉色這麼蒼白。」

「沒……沒事。我只是有個……朋友，跟他長得很像而已。剛才想想……才發現我一點都不了解他……」

悠的手指不安地攪纏在一起，他想起曾經在熱潮期結合時意外看見的，巳波的內心。在漫天的風雪之中，巳波一個人站在那裡面，天是黑的，四周十分寂靜，只有巳波的呼喊聲，說著悠聽不懂的語言，聽起來像在哀號。

他沒來由地覺得，王子說的這個人就是他的巳波，因為這樣一切就很合理了不是嗎……不，又是哪裡合理了。悠陷入了混亂，這一切都是因為他根本就對巳波的事情知之甚少，他自責地想，自己只是把巳波當成滿足虛榮心的工具，所以巳波才會不來找他，一定是早就受不了他了。

「你的表情看起來真哀傷。」王子輕輕抬起潤仁的下巴。「我說了什麼不對的話嗎？」

「如果這個人其實現在還活著的話……」悠這麼問。「只是假設，要是他其實還活著……」

王子的眼睛閃過一縷陰霾，悠察覺到這可能不是一個好兆頭。

「我想還是保持這個現況，對所有人都好。他曾經傷害了我那個病重的朋友──應允了他在病榻上神智不清的懇求，為他注射藥物……殺死了他。」

「殺死、」

「是的。」王子說。「他毫無疑問是個罪人。」

御堂虎於剛從一個俱樂部回來，他星期四的中午必定會在那邊用餐，十龍之介本來對那種地方不太感興趣，虎於覺得這都是因為在英國長大的琉球王子太挑剔的緣故，一定是嫌棄這裡的食物跟酒，還有潤仁看不上眼吧。

譬如之前龍之介在陪侍的潤仁要湊過來的時候，就婉言拒絕了，讓虎於大感不解，虎於自己心裡雖然也有在意的對象，但這跟享受其他人的陪伴是兩回事，至少在這個俱樂部裡，他還是很喜歡跟這些潤仁待在一起。

「如果味道沾到衣服上，會被他發現。」龍之介解釋道。「雖然他什麼也不會說，但應該會不開心吧。」

「啊？」虎於懶懶地吐了一口菸出來。「像我就沒有這種煩惱。上面的兄姊要按照順序一個一個結婚，接下來才輪得到我，但我也不怎麼感興趣就是了。」

同樣一句話，他說給龍之介聽的時候，龍之介只是笑了笑，那種笑容像在憐憫他一樣，讓虎於感到十分苦悶。換成說給巳波聽，巳波則是直接別過頭去用鼻子笑了出來，這兩個人都對他好殘酷。

「御堂少爺您現在已經不負眾望考進了上京大學，可是您的人生進度，和其他同樣背景的權正比起來，真可以說是大大落後也不為過。」

巳波從椅子起身，揹著手走到了虎於身邊，一雙眼睛從高而低俯視著虎於，雖然眼睛帶著笑意，但虎於覺得，巳波其實很少在笑。

他身邊除了巳波以外，偶爾壯五，甚至就連龍之介也會讓他有這種體悟──那就是表面上看起來很溫和的男人，要不是壞男人，就是危險的男人，或者兩種兼具。他為什麼都招惹上這種對象？

他御堂虎於跟他們不一樣，真的是個好男人。以後可要注意別和他們牽扯過深了，以免自己在世間的評價遭到誤解。

「我現在才了解到，生活應該要有目的性。當人有了目的的時候，就幾乎感覺不到時間的流逝。」巳波自言自語道。「好幾個月前的事情，對我來說彷彿昨日才剛發生。」

虎於望向巳波，巳波正在整理桌上的雜誌，他這陣子都比以往還要早離開，是因為要出診的緣故？虎於想出聲說點什麼，可是巳波總是神神秘秘的，問什麼也都不回答，唯一主動和他說起與入學考試無關的事情，就只有今天這一次而已。

虎於想了想，似乎今天是個可以乘勝追擊的好機會，他於是問：「你要去出診？」

巳波手上收拾的動作停頓了一下，但很快便恢復了。「是啊。難道御堂少爺想要跟來？您聞到藥的味道就會反胃了吧。」

虎於本來想反駁，但想想他確實是受不了藥的味道。聞到的話，整個人也會像生病一樣，開始渾身不對勁。

「你的這個病患是怎麼樣的人？」

「一個男孩子，從小就臥病在床，和七瀨家的小兒子生一樣的病。」

虎於趴到了椅背上。「治得好嗎？」

他今天這樣跟巳波你一句我一句，就覺得很是愉快，他自己一個人待著，沒三個小時就會覺得寂寞。壯五跟小麻雀趁夜私奔，龍之介現在對懷孕的愛妻寸步不離，透真奇怪地閃避著他，可以這樣對談的朋友，虎於只剩下巳波了。

「治不好。」巳波說。「早在一開始，我就知道治不好。」

但他希望這個病人可以再撐久一點。如果一切順利，等到他把悠接回上京，悠就會取代那個男孩。比重新登記潤仁的身分要更好，那個男孩是一個權正，擁有權正的戶籍，而且唯一的親人只有相依為命的年邁祖母。

這對所有人都是最適當的安排，巳波想，機會千載難逢，所以他非得這麼做不可。


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巳波整理思緒後前往參加一織和陸的婚禮；樂和龍遭遇到意料之外的事情。

棗巳波起了個清早，他已經很久沒有在這種時間自然醒了。偌大的床上只躺著他一個人，明明是亥清悠挑選的床鋪款式，到頭來卻是他自己一個人睡，床頂那些精緻的蕾絲罩幔覆滿了巳波的視野，他看見那些東西，就想起悠尤其喜歡的某件和服。

黑色緞面、玫瑰紅內襯，衣服前襟是蕾絲做的。有段時間悠每天都穿，直到玫瑰紅的衣領不再鮮豔、蕾絲被勾破一個洞為止。

那件衣服，還會適合現在的悠嗎？巳波躺在自己的手臂上，想念著遠在源倉的悠。他這段時間偶爾會去探訪他，雖說是探訪，也不過是遠遠地看那麼一眼而已，確認悠還安好，那也就足夠了。

如果亥清悠是需要他時常擔心的對象，他大概很快便會因此勞費心神，進而疏遠吧，巳波把自己想像成了一個十分冷酷的男人，雖然他的內心並非真的如此無情。

最一開始，他真的想要從月雲了的手上把悠帶回來，巳波見過幾次月雲，到後來月雲甚至試圖拉攏他加入他們的政黨，想把他送進眾議院裡，將他包裝成中產階級的明日之星，巳波對這個提案感到很有趣，但不感興趣，他自認不適合從政，也從未想過這方面的事情。

……在一番神遊之後，巳波終於翻身下床，走到了衣櫃前面去給自己挑一件適合婚禮的西裝。

七瀨伯爵家的次子下嫁製粉業的巨擘和泉家次子，是這陣子上京眾人最關心的話題，他們選在這個秋天的末尾舉行婚禮，直接跳過了正式的訂婚。

傳聞說這兩個人連相親都沒有，雙方是自由戀愛促成的良緣。年輕一輩的男女聽聞這樣的起承轉合是欣羨不已，但熟知上流社會內幕的行家，早就在這樁婚事裡嗅得醜聞的氣息，他們銳利的視線緊盯著這對新人不放，試圖從他們的一舉一動之間找尋蛛絲馬跡。

在秋日溫和的日光中，七瀨陸從教堂的門口走了進來。

他們沒有特定的宗教信仰，選在這裡不過是因為時髦。陸的短髮弄成了手指波浪捲，純白頭紗沉甸甸地繫在腦後，望眼過去，他的頭紗和婚紗皆繡有細密的木樨圖樣，像迤邐一地的花毯，每片花瓣縫綴鑽石，隨著行進而綿延四散，奢華無比。

這恐怕會是世紀初最讓人津津樂道的一場婚事了，來場賓客無不如此猜想，但七瀨陸的兄長九条天卻不這麼認為，他坐在相當前排的位置，正趕緊用眼神示意全心全意沉醉在甜蜜新婚氣氛裡的七瀨陸，不要在這些長輩面前跟和泉一織接吻。

即便那是西式婚禮的重頭戲，他也不想要接收到父母親訝異的目光。可是陸哪裡會管他哥哥呢？他在婚禮儀式上和一織親了又親，到了去源倉的灣岸飯店宴客的時候，也毫不避諱眾人視線，同樣攬著一織親了還親，拜這個來得驚險的幸福所賜，陸感覺自己病情壓了下來，一切又重新步上軌道。

他現在不只不嚮往吸菸了，還滴酒不沾，這都是為了腹中的新生命做的準備。

即便九条天耳提面命他不可以流露出懷孕的姿態，但陸總還是忍不住輕撫腹部，堂而皇之地表現得像個有孕的潤仁。他喜孜孜地勾住一織的手，兩個人同賓客們敬了酒，到了這個時候，懷孕還能算是醜聞嗎？

和陸比起來，一織雖然對事情持相對保守的態度，但也不認為和未婚妻先行發生肉體關係是多麼罪惡之舉，便也放任陸那種昭告天下的行為，畢竟他的父母親和三月都對此沒有意見。

一織盡義務替陸擋掉不少酒。鮮少涉足這種場合，他很快就醉了，就連自己的長官八乙女宗助差點也要認不出來，沒頭沒尾地說了幾句話，便由陸親自攙扶到樓上休息。

樓下在他們離開以後仍然熱鬧不已，灣岸飯店成了眾人的交際場，今天誰都不打算回上京了，飯店除了一些長期住宿的客人以外，全是留給他們的房間。

八乙女樂躺在十龍之介的懷裡，兩個人還在飯店床上依偎，遲遲不肯動身前往宴會場。龍之介以為他只是單純身體不適，還料想是自己勉強他，心裡內疚，遂又抱得更深，好讓樂趁機把臉埋進他胸前，讓他看不清楚表情。

其實是因為樂知道這個場合他父親必定會來，他還在為去年夏天被強迫許婚的事情同八乙女宗助嘔氣，又因為灣岸飯店是他曾經和二階堂大和來過的地方，是故為他今日的心情蒙上一層陰影。

「我自己去也可以。」龍之介說。「樂就在這裡休息。」他用手掌碰了碰樂的頰側，指尖穿入頭髮。「不然頭髮也睡亂了。」

「今天有誰會在意我的頭髮呢？」樂感到好笑。「所有人應該都只會注意到新婚的夫妻吧。」

「如果是這樣，那我不去露面也無妨了。」龍之介把樂從自己胸前拉離開來，仔細端詳。依照他這段時間的觀察，每次樂行為不同尋常的時候，通常也暗示著他的疏於關心。

「你有什麼想告訴我的事情嗎？」他希望現在補救還來的及。

「什麼？」樂愣住了，「沒有。不是、不是現在。」可是他真的說得出口嗎？「……今天不適合。」

樂下意識摸向自己的腹部，如今最讓他害怕的是，如果這個孩子是龍之介的，他還有辦法坦承他犯過的錯誤嗎？或者到了那個時候，他會鬆一口氣，然後繼續將龍之介蒙在鼓裡，要他接受早已不貞的自己？

換成是過去的他，一定沒有這麼多的考量。婚姻對他而言，是以潤仁之身對陛下盡忠的方法、是貴族的義務和使命，若有什麼差池，攸關的是名譽和忠誠，他要謝罪的對象也是當初指婚的聖上。可是現在一切都不一樣了，樂感覺自己走上一根無止盡的鋼索，前方空無一物。

他撐著不便的身體緩緩坐了起來，今天沒帶上任何的僕役，他想要自己幫龍之介整理衣服，但最後只有領巾是他打的。

樂在自己的和服外面披上墨藍色天鵝絨長外套，腰側打了個簡單的結。他正忙著用手把頭髮梳開，龍之介率先扭開房門，他們要往外走的時候，走廊上有個男孩突然像風一樣鑽進他們的房間，直把他們差點撞倒在地上。


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尋找巳波的悠得到了意外的幫助，八乙女宗助受到了威脅。

「怎麼回事？」十龍之介拉住了突然闖進他們房間的不速之客，但又在發現對方和自己的妻子一樣是懷有身孕的潤仁時放開了手。他不曉得為什麼看起來快要臨盆的潤仁會這樣獨自行動、莽莽撞撞地在飯店走廊奔跑。

「他不在這裡……」

「誰不在這裡？」樂沒好氣地拉住了亥清悠的手臂，他沒有龍之介的那些顧忌，而且他很明白今天有一場重要的婚宴辦在這裡，如果有任何差池，九条天會非常不愉快。

悠被樂拉得很煩，他焦躁極了，現在才沒有閒功夫回答這些問題，必須快點離開這裡，他才有辦法繼續去找巳波。

如果沒有意外的話，巳波也應該會來才對，悠聽說過七瀨陸，他是七瀨伯爵家的小兒子，四葉環在濱賀認識的有錢朋友，巳波雖然不是那種愛慕虛榮的人，但悠以前就隱約感覺，巳波喜歡和這些上流社會的人來往。

在他面前的這兩個人也是屬於那個地方的人。悠向後退了一步，他縮著下巴，但眼睛睜得很大，好像受驚的動物一樣瞪向那個強勢的潤仁。「你放開我！這和你又有什麼關係！」

「你真是沒有規矩！」樂也並沒有表現出貴族出身的潤仁被期待該有的儀態。以往在龍之介面前他總會矜持地想維持那樣的形象，但他現在可管不了這些。

龍之介被夾在這兩個人中間，十分為難。當然他是站在自己的妻子那邊，可是對於另外一個如此狼狽的潤仁，他實在很難不起惻隱之心。龍之介扶住了悠的肩膀，他正悄悄地把悠從樂的手下拉開。「你懷著孕自己這樣四處走動實在太危險了，我會替你找到你的先生，你先留在這個房間裡……」

「你看他的樣子，簡直像要咬我了！」樂對著龍之介抱怨道，這時候悠終於把樂甩開。「我沒有權正。」接著他毫不意外自己從他們的臉上看見那種千篇一律的表情，驚訝、同情，然後欲言又止。他就是一個被權正拋棄的潤仁，像個瘋子一樣想在這裡碰運氣。

樂沒再說話，他望向亥清悠的眼神變得好奇而又複雜，並不像悠認為的那樣，他的那種眼神並非驚訝或是同情，反倒是對自己的未來感到不安的象徵。

就在這個時候，未完全闔上的門被推開來，有個龍之介覺得好像在哪裡見過的男人探頭進來。

「怎麼回事？」他一手扶著門，另一隻手放在口袋裡，很從容的樣子。二階堂大和的目光在室內巡視一圈，最後定在了悠的身上。「我找你好一陣子了，來吧！」說著便伸出了手，好像他和悠是熟識一樣。

二階堂大和突然出現在這裡，一定是發現了他從那幢別墅裡不見了，亥清悠想。本來還覺得煩，但這下子倒算是被他幫了一個忙。「……好。」悠匆匆走到了大和的身邊。

「發生什麼事情？十侯爵大人，我的弟弟給您添了麻煩嗎？」

大和說這些話的時候，看也不看同樣在房間裡的八乙女樂。樂也不去看他，盡是別開眼睛，有種古怪的氣氛在房間內開始發酵，龍之介和悠都發現了，但悠更在意的是，他什麼時候變成他的弟弟了。

「我什麼時候變成你的弟弟了？」後來在飯店走廊上，悠不得不這麼問。「你和那個銀色頭髮的潤仁其實認識吧？這麼一說，我好像在哪裡見過他。」

大和一邊帶著他往另一個方向走，一邊張望四周，悠感覺大和不想被別人看到和自己在一起。「八成是在報紙上。」大和隨便回答他。

「在報紙上？但我不看報紙的。」悠邁開大步緊追在他後面，和服的下襬隨著他的邁步打著岔子。「你為什麼要幫我？我還以為，你和那個王子都已經受夠了我呢。」

「幫助可憐潤仁是他們王公貴族的興趣，但我可不是。」大和這麼說，他看見悠那種奇怪的表情，又只好向下把話說完整了。「也不是對你有什麼企圖，我只是怕麻煩而已。你別去招惹他們。」

「隨便跑進門打開的房間，是我的不對。但是要說招惹，那個潤仁也對我不是很客氣啊。」悠跟著大和小跑過一個轉彎。「你知道巳波在哪裡？」

「你要是早點告訴我，我就能帶你去上京見他，不用等到王子把你想拿走照片的事情轉述給我聽，好讓我跑來這裡攔住你。」 

「真是一場鬧劇。」 

在現場氣氛開始喧鬧起來以後，八乙女子爵就對參加下屬的婚宴感到疲乏了。和泉一織的酒量驚人地差，一點也不適合帶出去應酬，他現在已經完全明白。 

把一織送回房間休息的陸又重回會場，一群未婚的潤仁湊在他旁邊吵吵鬧鬧的，正在擺弄陸早些時候捧著的那束花。 

宗助翻出懷錶看了一眼，見分針將要晃過十二，實在也在這邊停留得夠久了，他已經叫來司機備車準備要返回上京，卻沒想到九条鷹匡選在這個時候過來同他寒暄。 

「八乙女君今天沒什麼耐性啊。」 

「……實在是有要事不得不提早動身。」 

「是嗎，那我也不好攔阻你了。」九条公爵說。「今天看見他們這輩人辦婚禮，已經跟我們那時候很不一樣了呢，時代的變化，確實難以忽視啊。」 

「您說得沒錯。」宗助心不在焉地附和道。 

「八乙女子爵現在唯一的獨子已經嫁作人妻，是不是也該儘快補上新的繼承人？無論是收養還是庶子都好，宮內省那邊多少也有在關心，老向我提起這件事情。」 

「他們現在應該更關心的是別的事情。」宗助說。 

「是呀，譬如令郎腹中的胎兒，是不是權正。」鷹匡頓了一下，他那種停頓讓宗助感到很奇怪，他頓時間有了某種不祥的預感。「還有更重要的是，是不是他夫君的。」 

「您說這話是……」宗助臉色倏然鐵青。 

鷹匡早就預料到他會有這種反應，於是不急不慢地往下說：「最近有些謠言，就恕我直白一點，說樂從以前就時常和其他權正廝混，我想這應該不是真的，畢竟當時婚前宮內省的大夫去檢查，他那時候還是處子是不爭的事實。可是他婚後的事，又另當別論。有些孩子曉得結婚之後的自由後，就不懂得規矩了。」 

堂而皇之談論起有關兒子貞潔的話題，讓八乙女宗助頗為難堪，但又不得不接話附和下去。「他一直都由乳母和家裡的侍女長照看著。」 

「……所以不會出亂子吧。」

「那是當然。他們這些年來一向是孜孜矻矻、競競業業教育他身為潤仁該有的教養，對於此等攸關我國顏面之大事，更不可能草率為之。即便是婚後，又怎麼可能拋棄過往的規矩？」 

九条公爵用酒杯輕輕地敲了一下八乙女宗助手上的酒杯。「有你的保證我就安心了，八乙女君。」 


End file.
